Apple
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Castle e Beckett si rivedono dopo un lungo periodo di lontananza (dalla 4x23 - Beckett non ha mai bussato alla sua porta)
1. 1

Kate Beckett fece una lista mentale di quello che ancora l'aspettava, prima che quella giornata massacrante potesse considerarsi conclusa. Si passò una mano sulla fronte. Era solo metà pomeriggio. Aveva il sospetto che non ne sarebbe uscita viva molto presto, quando il suo unico desiderio era quello di andarsene già a dormire e aprire gli occhi il mattino seguente.

Camminava a passi rapidi sul marciapiede affollato, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, cercando di evitare di farsi investire dagli altri pedoni sospinti in avanti dalla sua stessa fretta.  
Si stava dirigendo verso la sua auto, che aveva lasciato qualche isolato più a sud, dopo un sopralluogo su una scena del crimine che le aveva portato via più tempo del previsto, ritardando tutta la tabella di marcia che, con tanta fatica, era riuscita a organizzare incastrando tutti gli impegni. Saltato un tassello del complicato ingranaggio, tutto il resto, ne era sicura, sarebbe franato in un drammatico effetto domino di cui non riusciva a prevedere le conseguenze. Avrebbe di nuovo fatto tardi e questo avrebbe portato malumori di cui era stanca di preoccuparsi.

Sospirò, cercando di calmare l'irritazione che sempre più spesso provava, un grumo di insoddisfazione che, se lasciato libero di agire, si sarebbe amplificato e avrebbe preso possesso della sua giornata. Era solo più nervosa del solito. Non era colpa di nessuno.  
Si costrinse a rallentare, invece di precipitarsi all'appuntamento successivo. Sarebbe stata comunque in ritardo e non per colpa sua. Aveva fatto il possibile. Si era impegnata con tutta la sua buona volontà, ma fin dal mattino le cose avevano preso una piega dispettosa che sembrava avere l'unico intento di remare contro i suoi sforzi di fare sempre il meglio per tutti. Tanto valeva godersi quell'inaspettata passeggiata all'aperto che il caso le aveva messo a disposizione.

Era una bella giornata primaverile, una di quelle in grado di sorprendere anche chi abita a New York da sempre.  
Il calore del sole penetrava negli strati di tessuto che indossava, un cambiamento più che piacevole dopo la permanenza prolungata in un interno freddo e umido, per lo più inginocchiata in una posizione scomoda. Si massaggiò la schiena dolorante, alzando il viso alla ricerca del tepore dei raggi quasi estivi. L'inverno era finito, finalmente.

Strizzò gli occhi, facendosi ombra con una mano per non venire accecata. Il cielo era terso, nessuna striatura biancastra a rovinarne la limpida perfezione. Non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che si era concessa il tempo di fare qualcosa di così futile come alzare lo sguardo e ponderare l'esatta sfumatura di blu. Mossa sbagliata. _Blu_ era una parola che il suo vocabolario non poteva contenere. Le faceva tornare in mente qualcosa che, molto semplicemente, era solo una perdita di tempo. O così aveva deciso secoli prima.

C'era stato un tempo, che si impuntava con forza di lasciare svanire dimenticato in un angolo, come un foglio accartocciato rimasto incastrato in un mobile, in cui si era buttata a capofitto nel lavoro, quando andava in panico al solo pensiero di avere un buco libero di cinque minuti. La sua giornata doveva essere un susseguirsi arido di compiti e doveri. Non aveva funzionato. Si era ridotta a uno straccio che non era stato utile a nessuno.  
Da allora si era ripromessa di non farsi fagocitare dalle incombenze quotidiane e di darsi il permesso - qualche volta era stata costretta a imporselo -, di staccare mentalmente dal suo lavoro per riprendere fiato. Per riprendere contatto con stessa, senza dover meditare su fiamme di candele color violetto o bastoncini di incenso che la facevano venire la nausea. Si trattava di fermarsi, interrompere quello che stava facendo, guardarsi intorno e registrare quello che le era prossimo, solo per rendersi conto di far parte di una collettività, da cui cercava istintivamente di sfuggire.

Si calò nel ruolo di osservatrice, limitandosi a notare, dai margini, il movimento ondoso di turisti e newyorchesi indaffarati, i rumori discordanti dei clacson delle auto, il vocio assordante, cani e proprietari che passeggiavano in una fluida sintonia, i venditori di hot dog e di frutta fresca e la macchia di colore di una bancarella di fiori in bilico sul ciglio della strada.  
Aveva voglia di caffè. Forse sarebbe stato piacevole fermarsi al primo chiosco e poi sedersi su una panchina, al sole. Il parco non era lontano. Non ci andava da anni.

Scosse la testa. La coda alta che le stringeva i capelli, che con le ore aveva iniziato a provocarle fitte dolorose al capo, danzò intorno al suo viso. Non aveva tempo di oziare, aveva ancora troppe cose da fare. Sarebbe stato per la prossima volta. Né le piaceva bere caffè camminando per strada da sola. O fare molte altre cose senza compagnia. Guidare, per esempio. O indagare.  
Se solo fosse stata abbastanza coraggiosa, - o onesta - da ammetterlo con se stessa, si sarebbe detta che era sempre un'ottima detective, forse la migliore, senza bisogno di nascondersi dietro nessuna falsa modestia, ma la sua professione aveva perso un po' di quella patina di euforia di cui, per qualche tempo, era stata avvolta, da quando si era ridotta a dover far incastrare numeri, indizi, movimenti bancari, impronte e dna da ricercare nel database. Ogni giorno uguale, ogni giorno da sola.  
Ma non lo era. Non era onesta. Doveva essere soddisfatta di spedire dietro le sbarre i colpevoli, applicando con professionalità e impegno i metodi con cui l'avevano addestrata, che era il motivo per cui aveva scelto quella professione. Il resto era... superfluo.  
Potevano esserci stati anni divertenti (magnifici, euforici, _ _chiudi quella porta, Kate__ ) ma non era previsto che il suo lavoro lo fosse. Anzi, era controproducente. Contava solo che venisse fatta giustizia secondo i termini di legge. La storia non era importante. Si poteva fare a meno delle storie, che ti riempivano la mente di sciocchezze inutili. Lei aveva imparato a farlo.

Se Castle fosse stato ancora con lei sarebbe stata una normale giornata all'insegna dell'imprevisto, dei racconti buffi, delle teorie strambe, di caffè bevuti passeggiando adattandosi al ritmo dell'altro e frasi terminate all'unisono. Ma si sarebbe anche per lo più irritata, avrebbe dovuto intimargli di sbrigarsi, di non perdere tempo e di fare silenzio. Molte volte. Non sapeva mai cosa si sarebbe inventato di lì a cinque minuti e questo le faceva dare i numeri. Adesso aveva invece una vita molto ordinata e ne era felice.  
Bugiarda, naturalmente, ma felice. Sospirò, dicendosi che lo faceva solo perché era molto stanca.  
Era passato il momento in cui era stata arrabbiata e ferita, quando lui aveva sostenuto che era finita _e poi era finita davvero_. Era dolorosamente andata oltre anche al periodo in cui aveva tolto di mezzo qualsiasi cosa che le ricordasse i tempi trascorsi insieme.  
Si raccontava di essere ormai al punto in cui era subentrato quel sentimento agrodolce per cui poteva permettersi di tornare indietro con il pensiero (non più di una volta al giorno, se possibile meno), sorridere e andare avanti. Era andata avanti. Aveva sempre saputo che il loro rapporto prima o poi sarebbe finito, lui avrebbe continuato a scrivere i suoi libri e lei avrebbe risolto i suoi casi. Si era trattato di una vicinanza lavorativa momentanea. I patti erano sempre stati quelli. Lei aveva beneficiato della sua consulenza, lui aveva trovato un modo semplice per impegnare la sua mente vivace, inevitabilmente destinata alla noia. Una collaborazione che aveva funzionato, doveva riconoscerlo, ma che non era indispensabile. Per nessuno di loro.

"Beckett?".

E sì, qualche volta le capitava di sentire la sua voce che la chiamava, ma faceva solo parte del realismo delle sue fantasticherie ed era anche il segno che doveva smettere di indulgere in attività tanto sterili. Era come ricordare una gita scolastica o una vacanza al mare. La giornata luminosa aveva solo reso più vivide le sue memorie.  
Sorrise a nessuno in particolare, forse solo al suo stato d'animo più rilassato rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Il suo esercizio quotidiano di pausa per immergersi nella realtà circostante era servito, tagliando solo l'ultima parte. Con un pizzico di fortuna e rivendendo i suoi rigidi programmi, sarebbe riuscita a tornare a casa a un orario decente, per una volta. Prese dalla tasca il suo cellulare, controllò gli ultimi messaggi e, con rinnovato zelo, accelerò il passo per dedicarsi ai compiti che l'aspettavano.

"Beckett?".  
La voce, che a quel punto non poteva più considerare una sua proiezione mentale, la colse impreparata. Ed era troppo vicina. Qualcuno stava invadendo il suo spazio personale, oltrepassando quella che lei considerava la sua soglia di pericolo e che era solo più ampia rispetto a quella degli altri. Senza che si rendesse conto di farlo, il suo cervello diede l'ordine di prendere la pistola dal fianco e puntarla contro quello che aveva già definito come un aggressore.  
La sua sorpresa si centuplicò riflettendosi in milioni di frammenti di specchio quando percepì una mano sicura bloccarla. Scattò in lei immediato l'istinto al combattimento ed era già pronta ad atterrare l'aggressore, quando si rese conto, percependolo con i sensi prima ancora che con la logica, che si trovava di fronte a Castle. In persona. Una persona fatta di carne e di ossa che stava valutando se fosse ancora sotto la linea di tiro o se poteva considerarsi fuori pericolo.  
"Non sparare! Non sparare! Sono innocuo", esclamò comicamente.  
 _Già,_ _ _innocuo__ _. Parliamone._  
Lo fissò muta. Il resto del mondo le scivolava intorno, ignaro di quello che si agitava nel suo animo, mentre esteriormente era congelata sul posto, incapace di muoversi e di rompere il silenzio stupefatto.  
Era stata lei? Lo aveva materializzato dal nulla? E se era andata così, poteva anche farlo scomparire?

Non era la versione visiva di Castle che ogni tanto andava a recuperare in uno dei suoi cassetti segreti. Era una versione reale che aveva subito dei cambiamenti, dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. O forse la sua memoria aveva ricostruito a mano libera la sua immagine, facendo sbiadire qualche dettaglio con il trascorrere del tempo. Molto tempo. _Anni._  
Sperimentò la curiosa sensazione di trovarsi davanti a una persona che un tempo aveva conosciuto bene e che adesso era solo un po' diversa dalla versione precedente. Forse era il taglio di capelli, o quelle piccole rughe più numerose vicino alle palpebre, che si notavano solo quando sorrideva. O forse qualcosa di ineffabile che non era nelle condizioni di approfondire, visto il suo stato cerebrale appena più vivace di una linea piatta.  
Ma il suo sguardo era sempre quello che era stata abituata a ricevere e su cui aveva contato fino ad abbassare la guardia e a non rendersi più conto che avrebbe potuto rivolgersi altrove. E anche il blu. Il blu era di quell'esatta sfumatura che non aveva mai dimenticato.

Non si aspettava di incontrarlo. Non dopo aver temuto di imbattersi in lui a ogni angolo di strada, in ogni scena del crimine. Faceva prima a dire _ovunque._ Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato brutto, ma obbligatorio, incrociarlo, prima o poi. Non poteva smettere di andare in giro per una città che poteva rivelarsi molto piccola, in circostanze indesiderate. Ma non era mai accaduto e, con il tempo, si era convinta contro ogni regola di buonsenso, che non sarebbe mai successo.

Castle abbassò le braccia, davanti alla sua mancanza di reazione a quella che doveva aver giudicato un'ottima irruzione nella sua vita, quando le aveva allungate verso di lei, forse per salutarla in modo affettuoso. Lei però aveva fatto un balzo all'indietro, come se fossero state lingue di fuoco pronte a imprigionarla, invece che arti umani. Castle si allontanò a sua volta di un passo, come sempre attento alle sue reazioni e riportò le proprie braccia vicino al corpo, cercando di non farsi notare.  
"Non ho perso l'istinto, a quanto vedo", commentò Castle enigmaticamente.  
Kate non capì. Non avrebbe capito nemmeno se le avessero spiegato qualcosa di banale, per esempio come funzionavano i semafori cittadini.  
"Evitare di farmi sparare da te".  
"Dopo tanto tempo passato al distretto non hai ancora capito che non devi cogliere di sorpresa un poliziotto armato?", replicò Kate, trasformando il suo subbuglio interiore in un tono pieno di acredine, di cui si vergognò.  
Quindi erano queste le frasi che si erano scambiati al loro primo incontro.  
Ci aveva pensato, se l'era immaginato. Non perché avesse fantasticato su un loro incontro casuale, che era infine avvenuto in un'atmosfera di irrealtà che stava tenendo in ostaggio le sue normali funzioni mentali. Aveva solo voluto prepararsi al meglio. Aveva deciso tempo addietro che sarebbe stata cortese, era pur sempre una persona civile. Distaccata e molto gentile, con quel guizzo di elegante superiorità che avrebbe decretato la sua vittoria morale, se fosse stata una gara, e non lo era affatto.  
Si sarebbe espressa in modo sintetico, ma incisivo, si sarebbe informata sulla sua vita e sulla sua famiglia, gli avrebbe augurato buona fortuna e se ne sarebbe andata, camminando a testa _molto_ alta, lasciandogli la sua schiena altera come ultimo fugace ricordo, per sostituire quello in cui era stata lei a guardarlo abbandonarla, infuriata e muta.  
Non era decisamente quello che stava succedendo in quel momento, con lei piantata sullo stesso punto del selciato da minuti, incapace di iniziare qualsiasi conversazione, sentendo i secondi ticchettare nella sua mente con crescente angoscia, mentre il silenzio li imprigionava. Doveva dire qualcosa e doveva farlo per prima, per recuperare un vantaggio, invece di sorridere impalata e prossima all'imbalsamazione.


	2. 2

__Quando ci lasciavamo non ci pareva di separarci, ma di andare ad attenderci altrove. C. Pavese__

Kate si schiarì la voce.  
"Ciao".  
Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.  
"Ciao, Kate".  
L'impatto con la voce piena di calore con cui accarezzò il suo nome, che le risvegliò ricordi dolorosi, rischiò di farla deragliare dai solidi binari su cui si muoveva la sua prevedibile vita. Le sembrò di aver subito una brusca spinta verso un ignoto inarrestabile.  
 _"_ _ _It has been an ugly day. Tell me something beautiful". And he said her name.__  
Strinse i pugni in un gesto spasmodico. Non ricordava di aver letto quei versi e, soprattutto, non aveva idea del motivo per cui fossero trapelati da oscuri meandri della sua mente scossa.

Castle era rimasto ad aspettare a rispettosa distanza che lei si ricomponesse, preferendo un approccio meno invasivo e spumeggiante di quello che, ne era sicura, gli sarebbe venuto spontaneo.  
"Io... c'è un omicidio qui in zona", lo informò, come se fosse fondamentale per lei specificare il motivo della sua presenza lì. Che cosa temeva? Che l'accusasse di pedinarlo?  
"In biblioteca? È magnifico! Posso accompagnarti?".  
Castle parlava in fretta e con voce troppo alta, Kate riuscì a notarlo anche in mezzo al vortice di emozioni e pensieri che le era impossibile dipanare. Significava che anche lui era nervoso, se pur all'apparenza in grado di gestire meglio la situazione di quanto non fosse lei.  
Solo una volta che si guardò attorno si accorse con stupore che, camminando, era finita davanti alla biblioteca pubblica, il posto più ovvio dove incontrarlo. La borsa a tracolla doveva contenere le bozze del suo ultimo libro. Forse era lì per fare delle ricerche.  
In ogni caso non era qualcosa che la riguardasse, lei doveva tornare al lavoro al più presto. Era stato molto piacevole, ma si stava facendo tardi.  
"No", rise, sentendosi molto sciocca. Non c'era nessun motivo di farlo, a meno di non voler sembrare una ragazzina frivola incapace di darsi un contegno. "In un appartamento qui vicino. Non in biblioteca".  
"Peccato. Ne sarebbe uscito un ottimo romanzo, arricchendo un po' la trama".  
Castle era gentile e questo peggiorava la situazione. Cercò i suoi occhi, che lei incontrò solo per un breve istante, prima di abbassarli al suolo. Temendo che volesse comunicarle qualcosa di non verbale, si ritrasse d'istinto.

Era consapevole che, a quel punto, le più elementari norme di buona educazione le avrebbero imposto di informarsi con interesse della sua professione, ponendo qualche interrogativo cortese.  
La verità nuda e cruda era che non era in grado di farlo, perché non aveva idea di come andasse la sua carriera.  
Non aveva più letto i suoi libri. Prima per rabbia e per mettere la giusta distanza, e poi perché aveva sempre temuto il momento in cui avrebbe incontrato, tra le parole, un'idea di lei, di loro, che non esisteva più. O forse per timore di non trovare nessuna versione di loro due sopravvissuta all'addio.  
No. I libri erano rimasti nelle vetrine che lei aveva imparato a schivare con tanta maestria da poterlo fare ormai a occhi chiusi.

Sentì un'ondata di malessere invaderla, prima che potesse fermarla, o che potesse difendersi. Era un completo disastro. Erano imbarazzati e a disagio. Non voleva che fosse questo il loro ultimo incontro. Lo dovevano a entrambi. Era necessario che si salutassero e se ne andassero ognuno per la propria strada, augurandosi il meglio e sostituendo il ricordo che aveva l'aveva infestata da quel giorno. Evidentemente non era ancora passato abbastanza tempo perché potessero vedersi e chiacchierare come due persone normali. O forse ne era passato troppo, e non avevano più niente da dirsi. Magari era la liberazione da un tormento che aveva sempre soffocato e che adesso poteva scrollarsi dalle spalle, finalmente in grado di mettere Castle nel posto in cui doveva stare. Da nessuna parte.

Fu Castle a prendere in mano la situazione, di fatto salvandola.  
"Ho pensato tante volte a come sarebbe stato incontrarti di nuovo, e ne uscivo sempre meglio di così. Siamo terribili, non trovi?".  
Kate si mise a ridere, questa volta in modo sincero, perché non poteva negare che avesse ragione. Anche lui quindi aveva immaginato di rivederla? E allora perché... ? _Ferma._ Quella strada le era preclusa.  
Castle fece un passo in avanti. Kate si costrinse a rimanere immobile, invece di dar retta all'impulso che l'avrebbe spinta a dileguarsi.  
"Dobbiamo abbracciarci", annunciò lui in tono solenne.  
Non fu sicura di aver capito bene che cosa avesse proposto, finché non lo vide intenzionato a mettere in pratica il suo sconsiderato progetto. Non poteva parlare seriamente. Lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbracciare altri esseri umani, lui soprattutto. Era stato divertente, addio. Anzi, non lo era stato affatto e lei ne aveva abbastanza.  
Castle si accorse della sua reazione contrariata.  
"Dai, Beckett. È così che fanno le persone quando si rivedono dopo tanto tempo. È per rompere il ghiaccio".  
Si costrinse a un sorriso di circostanza. Forse con gli anni quella vena di follia che lei gli aveva sempre riconosciuto era peggiorata, fino a esplodere. Forse andava in giro a offrire abbracci gratuiti agli sconosciuti. Motivo in più per congedarsi e ritornare nel mondo delle persone sane di mente.  
"Mi ha fatto davvero piacere incontrarti, ma adesso devo proprio andare..."  
Castke non sembrò dar peso alle sue parole, irritandola ancora di più.  
"Se non lo facciamo saremo costretti a rimanere qui per sempre per cercare di migliorare un pessimo incontro, senza riuscirci".  
Kate sorrise di nuovo, ormai era solo una smorfia con cui cercava di mascherare i suoi reali sentimenti. Cercò di calmarsi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, del resto aveva una pistola.  
"Sono in ritardo. E anche tu avrai delle cose da fare", si impuntò.  
Lui era già pronto ad abbracciarla, come se lei stesse parlando a vanvera. Fu costretta a capitolare. Si disse che lo faceva solo per concludere quella farsa, ma la verità era che lui l'aveva pregata abbastanza da permettersi di accettare di malagrazia qualcosa che invece desiderava. È così che fanno le persone che non si vedono da molto, giusto?  
"Deve essere una cosa breve. E poi ci salutiamo, perché io ho del lavoro da sbrigare".  
Nel giro di pochi minuti erano già tornati alla loro solita dinamica in cui lei fingeva di tollerare a fatica stranezze che sotto sotto la divertivano.  
"Certo". Annuì, come se anche lui fosse delle lo stesso parere. Era sicura di no.

Sarebbe stata una sprovveduta se si fosse aspettata, contro ogni probabilità, che lui si comportasse come un ospite educato e un po' formale, quasi senza sfiorarla e allontanandosi una volta fatto salvo il decoro. Non fu affatto sorpresa che lui la tenesse invece contro il suo corpo in una stretta delicata e decisa, senza permetterle di muoversi, o allontanarsi.  
Fu sconvolgente, familiare e pericoloso insieme. Soprattutto quando lei fece per ritrarsi, non perché volesse ma perché doveva farlo - stavano già iniziando a tremarle le gambe e di quel passo non sarebbe riuscita a trovare una valida scusa davanti al suo tribunale interiore per giustificare tali reazioni. E lui invece la trattenne. Sentiva il respiro tra i suoi capelli. Fu come annegare. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato, ma era sicura che fosse proprio così, con l'acqua scura a chiudersi sulla sua testa, vorticando verso il basso, la gola che bruciava e la sensazione di caduta inarrestabile. Doveva tornare in superficie e riprendere fiato, pensò schiacciata contro di lui, nelle narici un'essenza che le scatenava memorie inopportune e travolgenti.  
"Avevi detto breve", si lamentò con voce soffocata, sperando che non la prendesse in parola e continuasse a fare quello che stava facendo, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse. Lei avrebbe dichiarato la resa.

Bastò il suono della sua voce perché lui la allontanasse bruscamente. Sembrò quasi che si fosse risvegliato da un torpore in cui, proprio come lei, aveva perso il senso della realtà.  
Kate cercò di riguadagnare la sua solita compostezza nel modo più rapido possibile. Si lisciò invisibili pieghe della giacca, guardò altrove per non incrociare il suo sguardo e per non mostrargli le guance arrossate, che lui doveva aver notato.  
"Bene. Ora possiamo andare? L'incontro ha rispettato le regole previste dal galateo?".  
"No. Dobbiamo dirci qualcosa di cortese".  
Kate non era una sprovveduta. Si rese conto benissimo che Castle stava cercando qualsiasi scusa pur di trattenerla e che lei ne era lusingata. Si sarebbe frustata più tardi. Stette al gioco e attese divertita quello che sarebbe arrivato.  
"Ti trovo molto bene". Castle pronunciò la frase banale con serietà comica.  
La risata di Kate dilagò. "Questa vince il premio banalità, Castle".  
L'aveva fatto. Aveva detto il suo nome ad alta voce e le viscere della Terra non si erano aperte per inghiottirla. Era stata brava. Visto? Non succedeva niente. Poteva farcela, doveva solo continuare così.  
Non le passò nemmeno per la mente il fatto che stesse perdendo minuti preziosi di quel tempo che era stata così ansiosa di impiegare in modo più proficuo.  
"Smettila di commentare e dimmi qualcosa di carino anche tu", la sollecitò.  
"Ok. Devo pensarci, però". Fu ripagata dall'occhiata di orgoglio offeso che le indirizzò.  
All'improvviso Kate si rese conto acutamente, in un attimo di brutale onestà che le fece venire le vertigini, di dove fosse, cosa stesse facendo e di come si sentisse in sua presenza. Scacciò l'inopportuna consapevolezza.

Tornò al momento presente, fingendo di riflettere sulla questione, ma usandola come scusa per osservarlo con più calma, visto che era provvista di una solida giustificazione.  
"Sei sempre molto...". La guardò con interesse. Lei non aveva idea di come concludere la frase. Si fermò prima di dire "bello", perché a quel punto la sua unica alternativa sarebbe stata farsi inghiottire dall'asfalto, anche se sarebbe stata la verità.  
"Giovanile".  
Fu deliziata dalla sua reazione di assoluta sorpresa, seguita da una di evidente insoddisfazione che cercò di camuffare.  
Ostentò un grande sorriso. "Sarò molto generoso e fingerò di non aver notato che non ti stai attenendo alle regole. Non sei stata gentile".  
Continuava a venirle voglia di ridere e temette che la cosa le sarebbe sfuggita presto di mano.  
Non voleva ribadire l'ovvio, ma a quel punto il loro incontro poteva definirsi concluso, e lei, con animo molto più leggero, era pronta ad andarsene.  
Tranne per il fatto che non lo era. Prese fiato, in modo ostentato.  
"È stato bello incontrarti". Con grande audacia, per provare a se stessa che non le faceva alcun effetto, gli posò una mano sul braccio, forse per dimostrargli che era la verità e non la solita frase di circostanza.  
"Ti va un caffè?". Castle la prese in contropiede e, per evitare che fuggisse, appoggiò una mano sulla sua.  
"No, grazie, è davvero troppo tardi". Cercò di riappropriarsi della sua mano, ma lui non glielo permise.  
"C'è un bar proprio dietro l'angolo dove vado sempre a fare pausa. È a due passi da qui".  
Non poteva. Non perché non volesse, ma perché doveva correre al distretto e a tutto quello che l'attendeva.  
"Un'altra volta, magari?", propose sapendo che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna prossima occasione.  
"Con il tempo che sprechi stando qui a rifiutare avresti già bevuto uno dei migliori caffè di New York".  
"È impossibile che sia il miglior caffè..." __e che non l'abbia preparato tu__ _._ Si fermò in tempo. "E che io non lo conosca". Ma così facendo finì in trappola.


	3. 3

"Non ti resta che venire a provarlo". Le sorrise e lei di nuovo distolse gli occhi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
Si trovò suo malgrado a camminare accanto a lui, con la stessa vicinanza intrigante di un tempo, solo perché non era riuscita a trovare una scusa valida per rifiutare il suo invito. Né la voglia.  
Non era accettabile che le piacesse l'idea di sedersi al tavolino di un bar a bere un caffè insieme a Castle, come se fossero due amici che non si vedevano da tempo. Non avrebbe nemmeno potuto farlo, se avesse continuato a volersi definire una persona corretta e di sani principi.  
Era... complicato.  
Scacciò pensieri molesti aumentando il passo per fargli fretta, ma accorgendosi con piacere che lui aveva subito inconsciamente modificato la propria andatura per raggiungerla. Nessuno dei due parlò. Castle stringeva la tracolla della sua borsa, mentre lei non trovò di meglio che infilarsi le mani in tasca.

Arrivarono davanti al locale, Kate si allungò per afferrare la maniglia, quando si accorse che era stata preceduta da Castle, che le tenne galantemente aperta la porta e la invitò a entrare.  
Kate si bloccò, non sapendo cosa fare. Questo travalicava le loro condivise regole di comportamento passate, quando lei irrompeva ovunque per prima e lui si lamentava perché non gli permetteva mai di essere gentile. Aveva già la risposta pronta che le bruciava sulle labbra, qualcosa di sarcastico a cui sarebbe seguita un'eloquente alzata di sopracciglia, ma si trovò costretta a fare silenzio. Era una cosa nuova, perché non stavano seguendo i loro soliti schemi. Erano quelle sottili differenze che le ricordavano che non erano più quelli di una volta. Qualcosa era cambiato.  
Castle non parve notare niente di strano e Kate pensò che forse stava leggendo troppo in qualcosa che non aveva nessun significato. Forse voleva solo tenerle aperta la porta, come faceva con tutte le altre donne. Era meglio non proseguire per quella strada. Inutile, soprattutto.

Le indicò un tavolo appartato, lontano dalla vetrata e le fece cenno di sedersi, mentre andava a ordinare al bancone per entrambi. Subito dopo tornò con due tazze traboccanti, cercando precariamente di tenerle in equilibrio, con il rischio che la schiuma debordasse.  
Kate si affrettò ad aiutarlo, prendendogli una tazza dalle mani, ma la mossa fu azzardata, perché un po' del liquido colò sul piattino e sul suo polso. Castle armeggiò per passarle un tovagliolino, Kate lo ringraziò, Castle si scusò di non essere stato più attento.  
Doveva riconoscere che erano molto educati e che ognuno faceva la sua parte in modo molto diligente. Si sarebbero piazzati ai primi posti di qualsiasi concorso di buone maniere tra ex... non volle finire la frase. Non c'era una sola parola a definire quello che erano stati e non c'era nessun motivo di trovarla.

Castle si sedette davanti a lei. Kate sorseggiò la bevanda bollente. Era intimamente felice che lui si fosse ricordato con precisione il tipo di caffè che aveva l'abitudine di portarle ogni mattina, comparendo sulla scena del crimine allegro e spensierato, come era sempre stato. Forse lo era ancora.  
Del resto anche lei poteva elencare a memoria il suo cibo preferito. E gli omicidi preferiti. Ma quello era facile. Dopo che si frequenta una persona tanto assiduamente, era normale. Scontato. Non c'era niente di sorprendente.  
"È davvero molto buono", ruppe il silenzio indicando il caffè. Lo era davvero.  
"Ho sempre saputo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Fin da quando sono entrato qui la prima volta".  
Kate sentì qualcosa dentro di sé contrarsi. Prese il cucchiaino e mescolò il liquido scuro, apparentemente assorta.  
Cercò di mantenere un tono leggero. "Potevi mandarmi un messaggio con l'indirizzo".  
"Potevo?".  
Kate si morse un labbro. Le sembrava di muoversi in un campo minato. Era forse impossibile fare una conversazione priva di insidie, o era lei a essere paranoica?  
Evitò di rispondere, fingendosi impegnata a portarsi la tazza alle labbra. Forse la caffeina l'avrebbe aiutata a ritrovare il buonsenso.  
Nessuno dei due parlò per qualche tempo, eppure non le sembrò il silenzio di chi non sa che cosa dire e spera di andarsene al più presto. Con il passare dei minuti cominciava a sentirsi più rilassata e a suo agio.  
"Dovremmo aggiornarci sulle nostre vite? Non è così che si dovrebbe fare?".  
Fu Castle questa volta a parlare per primo. Ogni volta che sentiva la sua voce Kate avvertiva un fremito, un attimo di stupore nel risentire qualcosa di così familiare che le sembrava di non aver mai smesso di ascoltare. E invece era proprio andata così.  
Il suo primo istinto, irrazionale, fu quello di controllare la sua mano per vedere se ci fossero anelli. Non c'erano. Il sollievo che provò non fu in alcun modo giustificato. Temette che Castle si fosse accorto della sua occhiata furtiva, perché lo vide spostare lo sguardo rapidamente.  
"Sto pensando di fare il concorso da capitano". Le scappò detto prima che potesse rendersi conto che aveva voglia di condividere con lui, dopo averlo incontrato da poco, qualcosa di tanto personale. Aveva pensato di cavarsela con qualcosa di superficiale, invece la prima cosa che gli aveva spiattellato era quella che le stava più a cuore.  
Castle le sembrò genuinamente contento di apprendere la notizia.  
"È magnifico! Lo supererai alla grande". Era così sicuro che quasi la convinse.  
"Lo pensi davvero?".  
"Da quando dubiti di te stessa, Beckett? Ti piazzerai al primo posto, come sempre".  
Già, da quando dubitava delle proprie capacità? Era bello ricevere un supporto tanto entusiasta, quando la notizia non era stata accolta con altrettanto trasporto da chi avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Se avesse iniziato a fare paragoni sarebbe stata la fine. Eppure era proprio quello che aveva appena fatto.  
"Ti sei già iscritta? Qual è la data dell'esame?".  
"No... stavo ancora valutando se... fosse il caso".  
"Certo che sì. Devi farlo a tutti i costi".  
La sua reazione decisa le fece venire voglia di correre al distretto e inviare quella mail pronta a partire da diversi giorni, che ancora giaceva inutilizzata in una delle cartelle del suo computer.  
"E quando avrai sostituito la Gates, potrò tornare al distretto? Solo una volta?".  
"Puoi passare quando vuoi a salutare tutti gli altri", rispose diplomaticamente. Aveva capito cosa intendesse, ma non era di certo intenzionata a spalancare quella porta. Meglio tenerla sigillata.  
"Pensavo a qualcosa di più...".  
Kate alzò finalmente un sopracciglio. Castle esitò.  
"Divertente? O misterioso. Qualcosa per cui sia necessario il grande acume che io generosamente metterei a disposizione della polizia".  
 _Figurarsi._  
"Quindi è per questo che vuoi che diventi capitano? Perché vuoi avere libero accesso al distretto e sai che la Gates non te lo permetterebbe mai?".  
Sì, stava flirtando. Era forse un peccato?  
"No. O meglio, sì, anche per questo. Ma penso che tu sia il miglior detective della città e che sarai un ottimo capitano. E spero anche di convincerti a uscire a cena".  
Kate rimase allibita. "Per festeggiare, una volta che l'avrò superato?".  
"No, stasera. Puntavo sul mio fascino accompagnato da qualche complimento sincero".  
Certo, perché non passare insieme anche il resto della notte, il giorno dopo, e il resto della vita?  
"Non dovresti svelare così le tue strategie".  
"Sei un detective, sono sicuro che mi avresti scoperto subito".  
Di quel passo sarebbe diventato un appuntamento. Se già non lo era.  
"Lo prendo per un sì?". Castle la incalzò speranzoso, ingannato dal suo silenzio.  
"No. Grazie. Non posso. Sei molto gentile, ma adesso devo proprio andare". Aveva ripetuto così tante volte quella frase da essere la prima a non crederci più.  
"Aspetta. Non vuoi sapere del mio premio Pulitzer?".  
"Hai vinto un Pulitzer? Quando? Non scrivi più thriller?".  
Possibile che si fosse estraniata a tal punto dal mondo da non essersi accorta che la sua carriera aveva preso una piega tanto diversa? Una notizia del genere non sarebbe mai potuta passare inosservata, neanche se avesse fatto il possibile per sfuggirle.  
"No, non l'ho vinto. Volevo solo dire qualcosa all'altezza della tua notizia. E no, non ho smesso di scrivere thriller. Di scrivere di Nikki Heat".  
A quel punto le sarebbe piaciuto sprofondare. Aveva continuato a scrivere __di loro.__  
"Scusami. Sono stata molto... impegnata". _A evitarti._  
"Nessun problema. Solo il mio ego di scrittore un po' ammaccato".  
Le sorrise, ma Kate capì che era rimasto deluso, e forse ferito, per il fatto che lei non avesse letto i suoi libri.  
"Ti prometto che li leggerò". Prima o poi.

L'incontro, che all'inizio era sembrato così difficile da gestire, per via dell'imbarazzo, sembrò decollare all'improvviso. Cominciarono a chiacchierare scivolando facilmente da un argomento all'altro, senza riuscire a smettere di parlare. Ordinarono altro caffè. Il tempo passava veloce, ma nessuno dei due sembrava rendersi conto che i cinque minuti promessi da Kate erano passati da un bel pezzo. Stava iniziando a imbrunire, il locale si era riempito e lei sarebbe dovuta essere lontana da lì.  
Si sentiva rilassata. Era appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, le braccia distese sul tavolo, le gambe allungate. Si sentiva le guance accaldate e la voce roca per aver riso più di quanto ricordasse di aver fatto da settimane. Castle era ancora quell'attento interlocutore che sapeva farla sentire ascoltata. Gli raccontò più di quanto volesse, tranne l'unica cosa che contava davvero. Lui le parlò della sua vita, senza scendere in nessun particolare importante. Sembrava che si fossero salutati il giorno prima.  
Uscì da quel mondo sospeso solo quando si ricordò di colpo che non controllava il cellulare da molto tempo. Lo cercò, frugando nella tasca della sua giacca appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, continuando ad ascoltarlo e sorridendo dell'ultima storiella buffa che stava snocciolando con fare misterioso. Non era cambiato. Era sempre quel cucciolo irrequieto e vivace che tante volte le aveva fatto venire voglia di sparargli.  
Trovò il suo telefono, diede una scorsa discreta allo schermo e, con grande meraviglia, si rese conto di avere diverse chiamate perse e molti messaggi. Si sentì mancare. Con orrore si rese conto di essere scomparsa dal mondo da ore. Come potevano essere trascorse così velocemente? Le sembrava che fossero appena entrati.  
Alzò una mano per interromperlo.  
"Scusami. Devo assolutamente rispondere".  
"Lavoro?". La domanda poteva o meno essere interessata, ma lei preferì non dilungarsi. Digitò rapidamente poche parole, appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, coprendo lo schermo, e si rivolse a lui, questa volta in modo risoluto.  
"Devo andare".  
Lui non oppose resistenza, come se si fosse reso conto che l'atmosfera era cambiata e che lei non poteva essere convinta a restare. Non perché non volesse.

Lasciò alcune banconote sul tavolo, si infilò la giacca e l'accompagnò fuori.  
Le luci dei lampioni si accesero proprio nel momento in cui uscirono in strada. La temperatura era ancora gradevole, ma il passaggio dal calore dell'interno del locale la fece rabbrividire.  
Era il momento del commiato, per quanto pomposo potesse suonare.  
"È stato bello rivederti, Castle. Lo dico davvero". Trovò naturale guardarlo negli occhi, come non era riuscita a fare all'inizio. Lo vide dispiaciuto quanto lei.  
"Kate...".  
No, non era pronta a niente che seguisse il suo nome pronunciato a voce bassa e accorata.  
"Devo andare". Era diventato un mantra.  
Allungò la mano per salutarlo. Era il modo più distaccato che le fosse venuto in mente. Non poteva andarsene girandogli le spalle, come aveva sempre immaginato di fare, come se niente fosse.  
Lui la prese tra le sue, entrambe. Di colpo il gesto non era più formale, ma si era trasformato in qualcosa di affettuoso.  
"Io spero sempre in quella cena".  
Sapeva che avrebbe insistito.  
"Perché non vieni a trovarci al distretto?". Era l'unica cosa che poteva offrirgli in quel momento. Staccò la mano con delicatezza e lasciò ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco.  
Lui non disse niente per qualche istante in cui lei rimase ad aspettare con una leggera ansia.  
"D'accordo. Magari uno di questi giorni".  
Sperò che fosse una promessa e che allo stesso tempo non lo fosse. Le era solo sembrato un modo educato per ricambiare il suo invito. L'ufficio era un ambiente neutro e lei era sicura che ai suoi colleghi avrebbe fatto piacere rivederlo. __Lei__ aveva già voglia di rivederlo.  
"Ok. Io... grazie per il caffè". Svariate tazze.  
"A presto, Kate".  
Gli sorrise in risposta e a lui risero gli occhi, provocandole un tuffo allo stomaco.  
Non potendo rimanere oltre si voltò, dandogli un'ultima occhiata e, con passo sempre più veloce, tornò all'auto.  
Ormai il danno era fatto. Doveva decidere se tornare a casa o tornare al distretto. Scelse il posto in cui nessuno le avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.


	4. 4

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Kate si trovò davanti un Esposito molto determinato a non farla passare.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata delle sue che, diversamente dal solito, non sortì alcun effetto.  
"Che c'è?", chiese un po' seccata.  
Era tardo pomeriggio ed era stata fuori gran parte della giornata. Tutto quello che voleva era bere una tazza di caffè e sedersi alla sua scrivania, per finire le ultime pratiche e poi andarsene a casa, per una volta in orario.  
"Niente. Volevo sapere come era andata". Esposito avrebbe dovuto seguire un corso per imparare a mentire con successo. Glielo avrebbe consigliato presto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, diventando subito minacciosa. Lui fece un passo all'indietro, ma continuò a non farla passare. "Come è andata che cosa?", gli sibilò.  
"La cosa... con... quel tizio".  
Kate perse la pazienza.  
"Posso togliermi la giacca e andare a sedermi? Dobbiamo parlare qui sulla porta?".  
"Volevo delle notizie in anteprima".  
"Ok. Basta scherzare. Dimmi cosa sta succedendo", gli ordinò.  
Non le sembrava che ci fosse nulla di diverso nel distretto. Il solito vociare e la gente che si spostava da un tavolo all'altro. Qual era il problema?  
Espo lanciò un'occhiata nervosa alle sue spalle.  
"Castle è qui", annunciò con voce solenne, come se intendesse benedire il popolo riunito sotto il suo balcone.  
Il cuore di Kate fece una capriola all'indietro. Si impose di non sorridere.

Era passato qualche giorno di attesa snervante. Si era detta un milione di volte che non le aveva fatto nessuna promessa. Che poteva essersi trattato di una di quelle cose che si dicono. _Sentiamoci. Teniamoci in contatto._ Di certo non poteva aspettarsi che lui si precipitasse al distretto il giorno dopo il loro incontro. Se avesse avuto voglia di farlo non avrebbe fatto passare anni prima di mettersi in contatto con lei.  
Tecnicamente, inoltre, non si era "messo in contatto". Si erano visti per caso. Questo annullava qualsiasi intenzionalità. Sommata al fatto che la mossa successiva toccava a lui, e non l'aveva ancora attuata, questo diceva molte cose. Nessuna delle quali era piacevole.  
Aveva atteso il suo arrivo, senza osare confessarselo, spiando le porte dell'ascensore ogni volta che arrivava al piano e perdendo la speranza di giorno in giorno.  
Proprio quel mattino si era data della sciocca e aveva deciso che era meglio così. Il cuore del problema non era aver voglia di rivedere Richard Castle. Era che questo gridava molto forte che nella sua vita qualcosa non andava. Ed era opportuno che se ne occupasse, una volta per tutte.  
Il loro incontro era stato solo il segnale da parte dell'universo, se solo lei avesse creduto ai segni, di qualcosa che riguardava lei soltanto.  
E poi era arrivato.  
Non sapeva a che titolo fosse lì e cosa avesse raccontato. Era incline a pensare che non avesse detto di essere stato invitato proprio da lei, perché altrimenti il suo collega non avrebbe cercato di fare scudo per proteggerla.  
Molto gentile, ma non era necessario.  
Finse di essere colpita dalla notizia, ma non di esserne impressionata. Avrebbe dovuto migliorare le sue doti di attrice del tutto inesistenti, per farla franca.  
"Davvero? Perché è venuto?". Mantenne un tono vagamente sorpreso e interessato, mentre si dirigeva verso il centro della stanza, impegnata a cercare qualcosa nella borsa.  
Passando davanti all'ufficio della Gates lanciò una rapida occhiata all'interno, proprio nel momento in cui Castle girò la testa nella sua direzione e, vedendola comparire, le sorrise.  
Sorrise anche lei.  
Smise subito, però. Era necessario darsi un contegno.  
Castle aprì la porta e andò nella sua direzione. Scosse impercettibilmente la testa e allungò una mano apostrofandola con enfasi. "Detective Beckett. Quanto tempo".  
Kate fu costretta a stare al gioco. Rispose al saluto, strinse la sua mano, disse qualche frase di circostanza. Sentiva gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso ed era consapevole di essere in una sala piena di detective. Doveva mantenere il controllo. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui Castle avesse preferito non raccontare agli altri che si trovava lì perché lei stessa l'aveva invitato. Chissà che giustificazione aveva usato.  
Quando fu chiaro che non potevano più rimanere in piedi parlando del nulla, mormorò qualcosa di vago riguardo a del lavoro che doveva finire, Castle annunciò che aveva ancora molte persone da salutare e, con un sorriso cortese, separarono le loro strade.  
Lo tenne d'occhio dalla relativa sicurezza della sua scrivania. Lo sentì ridere, parlare a voce alta, accordarsi per successive rimpatriate, informarsi di novità e pettegolezzi.  
D'accordo, non lo stava "tenendo d'occhio". Lo stava spiando. Sperava che almeno gli altri non se ne accorgessero.  
La situazione si normalizzò dopo qualche tempo. Il brusio tornò a livelli accettabili e lei riuscì a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro. Di Castle nessuna traccia, e questo iniziava a diventare sospetto. Non poteva essersene andato senza passare da lei. Vero?  
Se lo trovò accanto alla scrivania, silenzioso come un gatto, e con una tazza di caffè tra le mani. Cercò di recuperare un minimo di controllo puntando gli occhi sulla schiuma densa del caffè, perché il gesto, all'apparenza tanto semplice, forse solo una cortesia da pare di una persona molto attenta ed educata, era una coltellata nei suoi ricordi. Ma di quelle che non facevano male.  
Castle appoggiò la tazza davanti a lei, attento a non sporcare i documenti di cui si stava occupando. Kate rimase muta.  
Castle si guardò intorno, si mosse rapido e tornò con la prima sedia libera che riuscì a scovare. Non era la _ _sua__ sedia. Quella era stata fatta sparire a sua insaputa quando aveva annunciato a denti stretti che Castle non avrebbe più collaborato con loro.  
"Per questo caso?" le avevano chiesto con cautela, addolorati, ma convinti che avrebbero risolto le loro divergenze.  
"Per sempre", aveva risposto brusca, chiudendo a ogni altra richiesta di spiegazioni.  
Vederlo seduto vicino a lei fu anche peggio che immaginarselo. E quello lo aveva fatto, molte volte. Le era successo di girarsi verso la sedia fantasma per esprimergli i suoi dubbi, prima di rendersi conto che lui non c'era e non ci sarebbe stato. Altre volte si era dovuta fermare per tempo prima di chiamarlo alla notizia del ritrovamento di un cadavere. Si era trovata costretta a cancellare il suo numero dal telefono, perché il fatto di doverlo cercare e non trovarlo la faceva tornare subito alla realtà.  
"Grazie per il caffè". Gli sorrise. "Comincio a essere ripetitiva".  
"Ho pensato che avessi diritto a un caffè preparato come si deve. Chissà che robaccia avrai bevuto in questi anni".  
"Ehi. Sono capace di farmi un caffè commestibile".  
Non era vero, ma non era certo il caso di farglielo sapere. Per lo più scendeva in strada a prenderlo. Non era il caso di farsi sempre tanto male.  
"Non buono come il mio".  
"Perché, che cos'ha di tanto speciale? È solo caffè".  
"Primo, Beckett, il caffè non è mai 'solo caffè'. Mi stupisco di te. E poi io ho il mio ingrediente segreto che non ho mai svelato. Vuoi sapere quale?".  
No. Il discorso cominciava a diventare pericoloso. Aveva una vaga idea di cosa si trattasse, ma non era il caso di fare quello che stavano facendo.  
Preferì cambiare discorso.  
"Perché non hai detto che ti avevo invitato io?".  
Lui la fissò, un po' incerto, e poi abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Non sapevo se ti avrebbe fatto piacere".  
Il solito Castle che sotto un'apparenza da asfaltatore di strade, era molto attento a quello che lo circondava.  
"Non mi avrebbe creato nessun problema". Sorvolò abilmente il concetto di "piacere", che lui aveva messo sul piatto tra loro.  
Chiacchierarono, come sempre. Lui le chiese di raccontargli dell'ultimo caso su cui stavano indagando, lei rifiutò. La pregò, la blandì, cercò di rubarle la cartelletta che teneva stretta tra le mani, la sfidò in una delle sue solite battaglie dialettiche, minacciò perfino di chiamare il sindaco, il presidente e forse anche il Papa.  
Lei riuscì a non cedere e poi gli raccontò qualche dettaglio, mischiando verità e finzione, solo per guardarlo arrovellarsi. Passò di nuovo il tempo senza che se ne accorgessero.  
"Ti andrebbe di venire stasera all' _Old Haunt_? Ho invitato tutti", le chiese Castle dopo una lunga pausa di confortevole silenzio.  
Kate si passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati. Doveva avere l'aspetto di una persona che è appena stata a un concerto rock. A proposito di dignità.  
Castle insistette. "Sarebbe divertente. Tutti insieme come una volta".  
Kate prese tempo, prima di rispondere.  
"Mi piacerebbe davvero. Ma ho ancora molto da fare". Gli indicò la scrivania ingombra di documenti.  
"Usi la carta del lavoro con me?".  
"Come se non sapessi che passo perfino la notte qui, qualche volta. Non ho cambiato abitudini". Non avrebbe voluto parlare dei loro trascorsi lavorativi, ma se poteva servire per lo scopo, perché no?  
"Vieni più tardi. Dovrai pur andare a casa, prima o poi".  
D'accordo. Non avrebbe voluto, ma doveva parlare.  
"Castle, io... Mi aspettano".  
Sperò che capisse. Dalla sua occhiata e da come si ritrasse, le parve di sì.  
"Certo. Lo immagino. Scusami".  
Le sembrò deluso.  
"Allora ti lascio finire in pace. Così puoi tornare a casa prima". Si fermò, mentre si alzava. "O dove devi andare. Dove ti aspettano, insomma". Inciampò, perfino. A Kate fece molta tenerezza, senza sapere il motivo.  
Decise di accompagnarlo alla porta. Tanto ormai il danno era fatto, perchè almeno non fare due passi insieme, gli ultimi, forse.  
"Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti", gli disse, scoppiando a ridere subito dopo. "Sono davvero ripetitiva".  
Castle non provò a toccarla. Non volle abbracciarla e nemmeno stringerle la mano. Non reagì alla sua battuta scherzosa.  
Le sorrise augurandole buonanotte e lei desiderò, contro ogni logica, che le dicesse "A domani".  
Lo vide andare via senza poterlo fermare.  
Tornò a sedersi con il cuore pesante.  
Questa storia deve finire, si rimproverò. Sono una donna adulta, ho delle responsabilità, ho fatto delle scelte e, soprattutto, è finita male.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse stata.  
Si immerse di nuovo nel lavoro, imponendosi di non pensare alla faccenda, senza rendersi conto che Castle non se ne era andato affatto.


	5. 5

Castle aveva finto di andarsene di buon grado, salutandola con calore, ma consapevole di mentirle. Ricordava ancora come sgattaiolare al distretto senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
Si era perfino stupito che Kate non gli avesse letto nella mente le intenzioni.  
Aspettò paziente che terminasse le sue pratiche, cosa che richiese meno tempo del previsto, proprio come aveva immaginato. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che la scusa del lavoro era solo questo. Una scusa.  
Quando la vide salire in ascensore, rimase immobile nel suo nascondiglio, spiandola. Si mosse solo quando fu ragionevolmente certo che lei non sarebbe tornata indietro per prendere qualcosa che aveva dimenticato. Gli bastò un'occhiata alla sua scrivania per accertarsene.  
Dalla sua posizione privilegiata l'aveva osservata mentre pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando e aveva visto più cose di quante lei gli avesse voluto far sapere.  
Era sempre stato molto bravo a capire il suo stato d'animo, nascosto tra le pieghe di quello che lasciava trapelare. Nelle due occasioni in cui si erano incontrati aveva riso molto, ricordandogli la vecchia Beckett, ma subito dopo era apparsa sul suo viso una sfumatura malinconica che non le aveva mai visto. Un tempo era stata fiera e battagliera, molto testarda e autoritaria, ma mai una versione meno brillante di se stessa. Che era proprio quello a cui stava assistendo ora. _  
Voleva scoprire cosa ci fosse sotto._

Sorprese Ryan ed Esposito nella sala caffè, dove fece irruzione chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
I due si girarono a guardarlo sorpresi.  
"Castle, non dovevamo vederci più tardi?"  
"Ti abbiamo visto andartene. Che cosa ci fai qui?".  
Lo fissarono con aria un po' sospettosa, ma non ne fu intimidito. Ci voleva ben altro, soprattutto adesso che aveva uno scopo preciso in mente.  
"Chi è?", chiese a bruciapelo.  
"Chi è chi?", gli domandarono all'unisono, cercando di apparire confusi, ma avendo già capito a chi si stava riferendo.  
"La persona con cui esce Beckett".  
Sperò che non fosse altro, e di non dover dire parole come "fidanzato" o "marito". Però aveva fatto attenzione, e sulla sua scrivania, o sulle sue mani, non c'era niente che facesse pensare a qualcosa del genere.  
"Ah", commentò Ryan.  
 _ _Ah__ non era una risposta accettabile. Continuò a fissarli con aria truce, senza in apparenza sortire alcun risultato.  
"Dai, ragazzi, sono io", tentò di convincerli cercando in tasca le chiavi della sua auto, che fece oscillare casualmente davanti a loro. Il loro mutismo sarebbe stato ammirevole, in un'altra occasione.  
"Perché non lo chiedi a lei?".  
La promessa della Ferrari non aveva funzionato.  
"Perché non ci ho pensato? Beckett è sempre stata così aperta alle confidenze. Magari potevamo parlarne pettinandoci i capelli a vicenda".  
Non rise nessuno, anche se gli sembrò che avessero capito il suo punto di vista, perché Ryan divenne meno deciso a tenergli nascosta quella parte di vita di Beckett.  
"Si chiama Greg", gli svelò, ricevendo in cambio un'occhiataccia dal suo collega.  
 _Oh, Greg, che bel nome. Per un morto._  
"E... ?". Se pensavano che si sarebbe stancato presto della loro riluttanza, beh, si sbagliavano di grosso.  
Lo guardarono senza capire.  
"Nient'altro da dire? Chi è? Cosa fa?".  
"Non è un sospettato, Castle. Come hai detto tu, Beckett non è una che si confida con noi... ".  
"Però lo conoscete".  
Per fortuna la porta era chiusa, visto che dal loro comportamento era chiaro che avrebbero preferito scappare via per trovarsi altrove. Non capiva perché fossero tanto reticenti.  
"Sì, certo che lo conosciamo".  
"Non bene, però", fu rapido a replicare Espo.  
"E com'è? Voglio dire... ".  
Voleva sapere se la rendeva felice, se era quello giusto, ma la domanda che gli rimbombava dentro era "Perché lui sì e io no".  
"Normale, Castle". Ryan era sempre il primo a lasciar cadere indizi.  
"Sì, è un tipo tranquillo. Molto...".  
I due si guardarono.  
"Molto... ?", li incalzò.  
"Castle, dobbiamo finire di lavorare. Ci vediamo dopo".  
Non così in fretta.  
"Che cosa fa?".  
"Qualcosa con i numeri. Non lo sappiamo di preciso".  
"Sì, vero, non lo sappiamo. Non lo vediamo molto spesso".  
Bene. Era un punto a suo favore.  
"E da quanto tempo... si _frequentano?_ ".  
 _ _Stare insieme__ gli pareva una scelta di parole troppo pessimista.  
"Non molto. Qualche mese".  
"Un anno e mezzo".  
Ryan ricevette una gomitata nelle costole.  
Un anno e mezzo era tanto. Era più del previsto. Ma non volle abbattersi. Farlo non era nella sua natura.

Gli altri due se ne andarono, lui rimase a riflettere appoggiato alla macchina del caffè che aveva urgente bisogno di essere sostituita con una versione molto più aggiornata. Ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
La sua mente non aveva ancora formulato un piano preciso, ma avvertiva quel fremito che gli segnalava che stava per buttarsi a capofitto in una nuova avventura, senza sapere dove l'avrebbe portato.  
Non voleva intromettersi in una relazione stabile, anche se il termine gli faceva digrignare i denti.  
Però credeva nell'Universo e nei segni che gli venivano mandati. E credeva nel sorriso di Kate Beckett, che partiva da mondi lontani e le illuminava il volto da dentro.  
E quel sorriso era quasi scomparso. Doveva capirne il motivo.

Rivederla l'aveva scombussolato più del previsto, anche se aveva cercato di nasconderlo, consapevole del nervosismo di lei.  
L'aveva vista camminare assorta, da lontano, e, per un momento, aveva quasi deciso di lasciare che lo oltrepassasse senza fermarla. Per timore che si rivelasse una visione pronta a svanire, se solo avesse allungato una mano.  
Per un istante aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio, più saggio, meno pericoloso, o altre considerazioni assennate del genere, non intervenire nel corso degli eventi.  
Non era riuscito a farlo. Prima ancora di essere consapevole di quello che stava facendo, era sceso di corsa dalla scalinata e l'aveva fermata.  
A quel punto era stato vinto dalla solita malìa di cui era vittima in sua presenza, ancora prima che lei parlasse. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per passare qualche minuto con lei e si sarebbe inventato qualsiasi scusa. Si sarebbe anche finto morto, se fosse servito a trattenerla. Non era stato necessario arrivare a tanto, perché aveva capito che anche lei voleva trascorrere del tempo con lui, solo che non voleva confessarselo. Era troppo esperto dei moti interiori di Katherine Beckett per non cogliere la leggera esitazione e la sfumatura appena più accesa del suo viso.

Era tornato a casa desiderando rivederla subito. Il giorno dopo. Era rimasto seduto sulla poltrona di pelle davanti alla scrivania, dando le spalle alla finestra, con in mano un bicchiere di scotch che non aveva mai finito. Sapeva bene che tornare a far visita a quell'ossessione sarebbe potuto costargli molto.  
Per superare la fine del loro rapporto se ne era dovuto andare dalla città. Via. Lontano. Per mesi. Era stato costretto dal suo editore, dopo un lungo periodo di inattività, a scrivere il primo romanzo senza averla accanto, senza vederla quotidianamente, ritrovandola in ogni riga, soffrendo per ogni parola che la descriveva e desiderando solo seppellirla in un angolo inaccessibile della sua mente.  
L'aveva vista invece vivere, prendere forma, sorridergli dallo schermo del suo computer, prendersi gioco di lui, farlo a pezzi. Solo che non era lei. Era Nikki. Era quello che avrebbe voluto, non quello che era stato. O era.

Fissando la sua sedia oltre la porta, si disse che voleva solo accertarsi che stesse bene, nient'altro. Solo a quel punto se ne sarebbe andato. Sarebbe stato difficile, di nuovo straziante, e avrebbe reso vani i mesi di acuta sofferenza a cui era sopravvissuto a malapena. Si era ripromesso che non sarebbe più successo. Ma lo faceva per una buona causa e, nell'impeto della speranza, pensò che sarebbe stato in grado di superare qualsiasi futura delusione, o dolore. Che è la bugia avventata di tutti quelli che non sanno fermarsi prima di saltare dallo strapiombo, anche se la caduta rischia di ucciderli.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania degli amici di un tempo. Rimase in piedi, ma si chinò su di loro appoggiando entrambe le braccia sulla superficie di legno, per guardarli fissi negli occhi.  
"Ho bisogno di un favore".  
"No", rispose Esposito.  
"Dipende", disse Ryan, che si beccò uno sguardo risentito.  
"Voglio tornare per un caso. Solo uno".  
"Scordatelo".  
"Beckett non te lo permetterà mai".  
"Voi dovete solo avvisarmi, al prossimo ritrovamento di un cadavere. Al resto ci penso io. Nessuno verrà mai a saperlo".  
"Perché vuoi tornare? Facciamo sempre le solito cose noiose".  
"Mi mancano i cadaveri".  
Gli lanciarono un'occhiata schifata.  
"Non in quel senso. Il divertimento dell'indagine. Il mistero".  
Stava andando a braccio, inventandosi scuse.  
Esposito lo guardò come se avesse già capito tutto.  
"Non per Beckett?", gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
"Certo che no. Che cosa c'entra Beckett?", provò a schermirsi, risultando poco convincente.  
"Perché lei è fuori dalla tua portata, adesso. Mettitelo bene in mente".  
Il messaggio, insieme alle sue implicazioni, gli arrivò forte e chiaro.  
"Anche se..." si intromise Ryan.  
"Anche se?".  
"Sarà divertente per Beckett averti di nuovo intorno", concluse coraggiosamente.  
"Da che parte stai?!", lo redarguì il suo collega con tono minaccioso.  
"Perché? Ti sembra che Beckett se la stia spassando nell'ultimo periodo?".  
Esposito non riuscì a obiettare nulla e questa per Castle fu già una piccola vittoria che gli riscaldò il cuore. Ci avrebbe pensato lui. A tutto. Farla ridere, farla arrabbiare. Farla sentire viva.


	6. 6

"Buongiorno a tutti! Non è una mattinata splendida per morire?".  
Kate era accovacciata accanto al cadavere, quando sentì quelle parole inappropriate, emesse a un volume troppo alto, risuonare nel loculo maleodorante del piccolo appartamento buio in cui era stata trovata la vittima del suo nuovo caso, solo qualche ora prima.  
Non fece fatica a dare un nome all'intruso: c'era solo una persona che poteva presentarsi sulla scena di un delitto con tanto entusiasmo e ben poco rispetto.  
Preferì non voltarsi. Né guardare in volto i suoi colleghi, che, ne era sicura, erano i colpevoli di quell'irruzione indesiderata, con l'esclusione della sola Lanie.  
L'intera stanza rimase in sospeso, in attesa della sua reazione e, quando comprese di non poter più rimandare l'inevitabile, si alzò lentamente in piedi, sempre dandogli le spalle.  
Lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento a Espo e Ryan, che si affrettarono a spostarsi dalla sua traiettoria, prima di girare su se stessa e affrontare Castle.  
Si trovò di fronte a un sorriso disarmante e il solito contenitore di caffè, che la stava incoraggiando a prendere.  
Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non lo avrebbe nemmeno ripreso con sé a indagare. Conosceva i suoi metodi e le sue intenzioni erano fin troppo chiare da leggere, almeno per lei.  
Si tolse i guanti con calma esasperante, senza dire una parola. Nessuno osava respirare. Era certa che si fossero schierati tutti alle sue spalle per assistere al round che erano sicuri sarebbe seguito.  
Era fuori questione. Nessuno ricordava che lì qualcuno era appena morto?  
Castle cominciava a dare segni di nervosismo davanti al suo comportamento indecifrabile, anche se cercava di mantenere l'espressione felice di chi ha appena ricevuto i regali di Natale in anticipo.  
Senza degnarlo di un'occhiata, lo superò, evitando di fargli alcun cenno. Preferì lasciarlo nel dubbio se seguirla o meno.  
Solo quando fu arrivata alla porta voltò la testa di qualche grado, per fargli segno che lo aspettava fuori. Castle le corse dietro, sempre tenendo il mano il contenitore di cartone.  
Si fronteggiarono.  
"No, Castle", tranciò corto prima ancora che lui potesse dire qualcosa, giustificare la sua presenza, implorarla. Sapevano entrambi quello che stava succedendo, non era necessario dare nessuna spiegazione.  
"No, cosa?", le chiese ottusamente.  
"Non puoi tornare a indagare con noi". Era stata sul punto di dirgli "con me", ma si era corretta in tempo.  
Castle sembrò offendersi davanti a quella insinuazione.  
"Non voglio farlo. Passavo solo di qui...".  
Kate gli lanciò un'occhiata molto eloquente, che però non gli impedì di continuare su quel terreno scivoloso.  
"E ho sentito odore di cadavere".  
"Castle!". Accompagnò l'esclamazione con una smorfia di disgusto. Sentì nitidamente ridacchiare all'interno.  
"Metaforicamente. Il profumo del mistero, dell'avventura...".  
Kate gli intimò di tacere, innervosita.  
"Non vuoi il caffè? È ancora caldo", le propose con una voce incerta che le fece venir voglia di trangugiare tutta la tazza d'un fiato.  
"No, grazie. L'ho già bevuto. Prima di uscire di casa".  
Si pentì di essere stata poco delicata, quando si rese conto che lui aveva colto l'implicazione che aveva volutamente inserito nella frase. Lei non faceva mai colazione al mattino, soprattutto quando la chiamavano per un omicidio, perché non aveva tempo di preparare nulla. Usciva di corsa e prendeva un caffè al volo mentre era già per strada. Lui lo sapeva. Lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Anche io l'ho bevuto... a casa".  
Kate non seppe come prendere quell'informazione. Stava forse insinuando che anche lui... In ogni caso non erano affari suoi. Era libero di avere tutte le relazioni che voleva. Come lei, del resto. Non pensava certo che avesse fatto il monaco per tutto quel tempo.  
Il sottinteso, che lei per prima aveva creato, le lasciò un leggero retrogusto amaro, come se avesse appena scoperto una cosa un po' spiacevole. Non abbastanza brutta da rovinarle la giornata, ma di certo un'informazione di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
"Bene, quindi abbiamo avuto tutti la nostra dose di caffeina". Guardò lungo il corridoio per fargli capire che era invitato ad andarsene.  
"Posso... rimanere se vi serve aiuto", si propose speranzoso.  
Proprio come aveva immaginato.  
"Non ci serve nessun aiuto".  
"La mia mente creativa insieme alla tua più...". Oh, era curiosa di sapere come avrebbe completato la frase.  
"Logica". Le venne da sorridere, ma preferì mantenere un'espressione impassibile, pur capendo subito a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Non rovinare la mia storia con la tua logica.  
Cancellò subito quel tuffo nei ricordi.  
"No". Non lo lasciò nemmeno finire di parlare.  
"Dai, Beckett. Lo sai anche tu che con me lo risolveresti prima. E divertendoci", cercò di allettarla.  
Sì, certo che lo sapeva. Era per questo non che voleva.  
"No", ripeté testardamente.  
"Gioco la carta del pony".  
Era così grave e buffo insieme che le venne da ridere, ma riuscì a trattenersi anche questa volta.  
"Sono queste le tue carte, Castle? Speravo in qualcosa di meglio", lo provocò, incrociando le braccia.  
"Un cavallo, allora. Una moto. Un camper", snocciolò con il fiato corto.  
"La moto ce l'ho già. E che cosa dovrei farmene di un camper?". _  
_Nemmeno lui riuscì a trovare una risposta sensata. Rimase a fissarla come un pesce appena tolto dall'acqua.

Kate non aveva più voglia di scherzare. Le stava facendo perdere tempo. Immaginava già cosa stessero pensando le persone alle sue spalle.  
"Castle, perché vuoi tornare al distretto proprio ora? Che cosa hai fatto in tutto questo tempo?".  
" _Sono andato a letto presto_ ", fu la pronta risposta. (*)  
Kate represse un grugnito, esasperata.  
"Quantifica da solo quanto sei irritante in questo momento".  
Sembrò valutare la questione con molta solennità.  
"Sei... sei e mezzo?", arrischiò.  
"Dieci, Castle", replicò ancora più infastidita e con la voce un po' stridula. Tossicchiò. Doveva recuperare la calma.  
"Se ti fossero mancate le indagini ti saresti fatto vivo prima. Mi sembra chiaro. Quanto tempo è passato?".  
Finse di proposito di non ricordare l'esatto intervallo temporale.  
"Tre anni il prossimo mese".  
Le fece piacere che anche lui sapesse rispondere prontamente. Anche se questo non cambiava le cose.  
"In tre anni avresti potuto fare moltissime cose".  
Era una considerazione molto più seria di quanto non avesse inteso all'inizio. Non voleva recriminare ma... era proprio quello che sembrava stesse facendo.  
Tentò subito di dare un taglio diverso alla precedente affermazione. "Chiamare, per esempio".  
"L'ho fatto", mormorò Castle sommessamente.  
Sì, è vero, l'aveva fatto. Aveva lasciato passare qualche giorno e le aveva telefonato. Lei era stata ancora troppo arrabbiata per rispondere. A quei tempi pensava che sarebbe finita bene, come era sempre stato tra loro. Giusto qualche giorno per calmare le acque. __Qualche giorno...__  
Un paio di chiamate perse nelle settimane seguenti e basta. Non l'aveva cercata al distretto, non era andato a casa sua. Si era volatilizzato.  
D'altra parte doveva ammettere che anche lei non aveva fatto niente. Era stata la decisione giusta, ed era così che intendeva continuare.  
Era il momento di finire questo divertente intermezzo. Lei doveva tornare al lavoro.  
"Ok, Castle. Grazie per la visita. E per il caffè... ". Caffè che lui ancora teneva in mano come se fosse stato un omaggio votivo.  
"Qui abbiamo da fare". Cercò di usare il tono più definitivo che riuscì a trovare.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Castle accettò di andarsene. Le venne il dubbio che stesse bluffando, quindi si mantenne rigida nella sua posizione.  
"D'accordo. Scusa per il disturbo".  
 _ _Scusa per il disturbo__?! Stava _decisamente_ mentendo.  
"Nessun disturbo".  
"Buona giornata. Salutami gli altri".  
Se ne andò con passi strascicati, lanciandole qualche occhiata triste oltre la spalla, assumendo l'aria del cucciolo abbandonato dalla megera cattiva.  
Non le avrebbe fatto alcun effetto.

Era sicura che fosse convinto che l'avrebbe richiamato. Non appena mosse qualche passo in direzione della stanza alle sue spalle, e si sentì il rumore dei tacchi sulle piastrelle, si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, pieno di speranza.  
Lei lo salutò con la mano, sapendo di apparire crudele e godendosi la sua reazione.  
Scomparve dal suo campo visivo. Rimase ad attendere ancora per qualche istante e poi si mosse nella direzione in cui si era allontanato. Guardò giù nella tromba delle scale, ma non vide nessuno. Sconcertata, non fece in tempo a capire dove si fosse volatilizzato che un grido di trionfo la fece sobbalzare.  
"Lo sapevo che mi avresti richiamato!".  
Lo guardò con una mano sul petto, il cuore che minacciava di saltare sul pavimento.  
"Sei impazzito?! Vuoi forse uccidermi?!".  
"Mi lasceresti indagare la tua morte, in quel caso?".  
L'infame si prendeva anche gioco di lei.  
"No".  
Fu il suo turno di incrociare le braccia. "Sentiamo, Beckett. Perché non sei tornata dentro? Per caso hai capito che non puoi fare a meno delle mie notevoli abilità di... ".  
Lo fermò subito. Era meglio non lasciare che si godesse troppo la vittoria.  
"Puoi entrare, ma solo per questa volta. E devi fare silenzio". Come se le avesse mai dato retta su quel preciso punto.  
"Te lo prometto. Nessun disturbo". Si passò le dita sulle labbra per dimostrarle che erano sigillate.  
"Perché non ti credo?".  
Si sorrisero. Lei non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma le venne automatico.  
"Il caffè lo vuoi?", le propose di nuovo.  
"Certo che lo voglio", rispose strappandoglielo di mano. "L'ho sempre voluto".  
Si sorrisero ancora, avviandosi insieme verso il loro nuovo primo caso.

* _C'era una volta in America_


	7. 7

"Beckett, stai bene?".  
La voce di Castle nascondeva senza successo l'ansia in rapida ascesa, pronta a divampare.  
Era seduta sul bordo del marciapiede, tra le auto della polizia parcheggiate alla rinfusa e si teneva il fianco con un mano.  
Castle si chiese cosa ci fosse che non andava.  
Nel tentativo di comprendere la situazione, si piegò sulle ginocchia per incontrare i suoi occhi. Lei evitò il suo sguardo. Non era mai un bel segno. Anzi, era uno dei peggiori. Significava che lei non voleva farlo partecipe di qualcosa che la riguardava.  
Erano nel mezzo di un'indagine. Come si era aspettato, come era tipico della loro storia – e no, non aveva usato quel termine nella sua mente – gli aveva permesso di tornare stabilmente al distretto. Nessuno dei due ne aveva parlato, era stato un tacito accordo che non avrebbero mai più menzionato.  
Era andato tutto bene, fino a quel punto, come d'abitudine.  
Avevano fatto irruzione in un appartamento, e lui era stato felice di indossare di nuovo il suo giubbotto con la scritta di cui era tanto orgoglioso. In quel lungo periodo di pausa era rimasto a giacere nel suo armadio in attesa di fare la sua ricomparsa. Non aveva mai pensato una sola volta di buttarlo.  
Era seguito il solito tentativo di fuga da parte del colpevole, un ragazzo sbandato, il solito inseguimento e il prevedibile arresto. Tutto come da copione. Solo che qualcosa non aveva funzionato e il meccanismo si era inceppato.  
Invece di mettergli personalmente le manette ai polsi, Kate aveva chiamato i suoi colleghi, lasciando che fossero loro a scortarlo dentro l'auto. Si era fatta da parte, ritraendosi senza dire niente. Era rimasta in piedi, lo sguardo impenetrabile.  
Già allora aveva voluto chiederle se ci fosse qualche problema, ma sapeva che quelli non erano i momenti migliori per disturbarla. Non quando appariva così concentrata e seria.  
L'aveva persa di vista in mezzo alla confusione e, quando se ne era accorto, l'aveva cercata tra la folla di altri agenti assiepati fuori dall'edificio.  
Non aveva capito perché si fosse seduta a terra e perché nessuno se ne stesse preoccupando. Aveva dato rapide occhiate in giro, per cercare l'aiuto di qualcuno, ma quando nessuno aveva raccolto la sua muta richiesta di soccorso, si era avvicinato al punto in cui l'aveva scorta.  
Non stava affatto bene, quello era evidente. L'aveva notato solo lui? La risposta era affermativa e il motivo era scontato: lui era sempre attento a qualsiasi variazione avvenisse dentro di lei, a qualsiasi livello.  
La toccò piano su una spalla, raggelandosi quando si rese conto che lei aveva trattenuto una smorfia di dolore, sotto al suo tocco.  
"Va tutto bene, Castle", gli rispose seccata.  
E quindi perché te ne stai accovacciata in strada?, avrebbe voluto chiederle, e ne avrebbe avuto ogni ragionevole motivo. Era consapevole, però, che con lei in modalità mulo non sarebbe servito dar sfoggio di logica e buonsenso.  
"Ti senti male? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?".  
Sapeva bene che questo sarebbe bastato a centuplicare l'irritazione nei suoi confronti, ma non intendeva fermarsi. Che cosa era successo?  
"No, Castle. Dammi solo un minuto", replicò lanciandogli occhiate assassine. Come se fossero bastate quelle a placarlo.  
"Non hai altro da fare?", aggiunse, indicando gli altri che stavano risalendo in auto, pronti a tornare al distretto.  
"Sono venuto in macchina con te", le rispose, sapendo di peggiorare la situazione, ma determinato a non preoccuparsene.  
"Cercati un altro passaggio. O torna in taxi".  
"D'accordo. Io me ne vado e ti lascio qui, da sola, mentre ti sta succedendo qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, mentre è evidente che non stai bene. Consideralo fatto".  
Perfino lei non riuscì a ribattere nulla. Era sicuro che in un'altra occasione avrebbe tentato di camuffare un sorriso divertito. Continuò invece a fissare un punto davanti a sé, con il mento alzato, per non dargliela vinta.  
Lasciò passare qualche minuto, sedendosi accanto a lei e allungando le gambe ostentando una posizione rilassata. Voleva dimostrarle che avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. Fu lei a cedere per prima.  
"Ho... Devo essermi fatta un taglio".  
Che cosa?  
"Che cosa?! Quale taglio? Fammi vedere!".  
Il sistema di allarme interiore per la sua sicurezza fisica ed emotiva, sempre pronto a entrare in azione, suonò così forte dentro di lui da farlo sussultare.  
"Perché? Sei un paramedico?", lo sferzò con sarcasmo.  
Non le diede retta.  
"Come te lo sei procurato?", le chiese osservandola meglio, per cercare di trovare degli altri segni rivelatori della sua condizione.  
"Aveva un coltello", ammise malvolentieri.  
L'aveva ferita? Il fuggitivo? Quando? Lui dov'era? Perché non se ne era accorto subito? Voleva strangolarlo. Sentì il cuore esplodere e un grumo di ansia straziargli le viscere. Dovette reprimere un'improvvisa ondata di vertigini.  
"Ti ha accoltellata?!", gridò con voce stridula, incapace di controllarsi.  
"Castle!", gli sibilò con un'occhiata ammonitrice. "Calmati!". Calmarsi?! Non era possibile.  
"Alzati. Dobbiamo andare in ospedale", le intimò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche di fronte ai suoi capricci. Se intendeva essere irragionevole avrebbe potuto farlo sulla via verso il pronto soccorso.  
"Non ho bisogno di nessun ospedale", protestò arrabbiata.  
"Allora perché non mi lasci guardare?". Aveva ancora la mano premuta sul fianco, e questo non significava niente di buono.  
Non si mosse.  
"Se vuoi possiamo rimanere tutta la giornata a discutere, ma prima o poi dovrai farmi vedere cosa ti è successo".  
Kate dovette convincersi che avrebbe messo in atto la sua minaccia e si rassegnò.  
A Castle bastò vedere il palmo della sua mano insanguinato, insieme alla macchia vermiglia che spiccava sul maglione bianco, appena sotto il bordo del giubbotto che indossava, per andare in panico.  
Respirò profondamente, consapevole che se avesse fatto quello che si sentiva, cioè dare di matto, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.  
"È solo un graffio, Castle". Il tentativo di sminuire quello che le era accaduto non migliorò le cose. Anzi, lo spaventò ancora di più.  
"Alzati, Kate". Non aveva più nessuna voglia di scherzare. "Devi farti mettere dei punti".  
"Non è necessario", rispose subito petulante.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere così testarda e frustrante?  
"Vuoi fare da sola?", la provocò.  
"Pensi che non ne sarei capace?".  
"Lo penso, invece, ed è il motivo per cui voglio andare in ospedale. In più, mentre perdiamo tempo, tu potresti...".  
Kate lo guardò con curiosità, aspettando di vedere cosa si sarebbe inventato. Pensò all'ipotesi peggiore.  
"Avere un'emorragia interna e morire nei prossimi minuti". Bastava per convincerla?  
"Per avere un'emorragia interna... ", cominciò con tono saccente.  
Oh, Dio, gli stava davvero tenendo una lezione di anatomia?  
"Basta. Alzati e andiamocene".  
"Non è il caso di alterarsi tanto, Castle, sono perfettamente in grado...".  
La prese per un braccio e la tirò su di peso, puntando sull'effetto sorpresa. Kate si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che gli trapassò il cuore da parte a parte. Sapeva di essere stato brusco, ma la situazione non si sarebbe sbloccata in nessun altro modo.  
La tenne vicina a sé, per quanto le circostanze lo permettevano. Riuscì a catturare qualche nota del suo profumo, prima che sfumasse nell'aria.  
"Dammi le chiavi", le ordinò.  
"Non ti farò guidare la mia auto!", reagì Kate con veemenza.  
"E io non starò seduto vicino a una persona che perde sangue. Avanti. Le chiavi. O vogliamo rifare tutta la discussione da capo?".  
Borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile, che preferì non interpretare, gli allungò il portachiavi.  
"Solo per questa volta. E al ritorno guido io. E non accenderai la sirena".  
Evitò di permettere al sorriso di trionfo, che gli stava già incurvando le labbra, di manifestarsi. Non sarebbe stato sportivo inferire in quel modo.  
La scortò verso la sua auto, la fece sedere, le chiese se avesse bisogno di qualcosa e, al successivo ringhio: "Basta che la facciamo finita in fretta", corse a mettersi al volante.  
Era ancora preoccupato per le sue condizioni di salute – temeva infatti che il taglio fosse più profondo di quanto volesse mostrargli – ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi entusiasta all'idea di guidare lui, per una volta.  
Troncò subito quei pensieri inopportuni quando la vide impallidire vistosamente. La chiamò e non rispose. L'angoscia tornò a sopraffarlo. Quando l'aveva vista in piedi e in grado di camminare, si era convinto che non si trattasse di qualcosa di grave, ma forse aveva sottovalutato la situazione. Ecco perché dovevano raggiungere al più presto un ospedale.  
"Beckett?", ripeté il suo nome con più urgenza, cercando di non staccare gli occhi dalla strada.  
Senza pensarci, posò una mano sul ginocchio e lo scosse piano. Kate aveva la testa girata verso il finestrino, e gli occhi chiusi, da quello che poteva vedere.  
Si rese conto subito dopo di aver compiuto un gesto avventato - non poteva permettersi quel genere di intimità - , ma lei non sembrò affatto trovarlo fuori luogo. Anzi, appoggiò la mano sulla sua e strinse.  
Castle rimase senza fiato. Continuò a guidare come se una parte fuori di lui avesse preso le redini del suo cervello andato in corto circuito.  
Era preoccupato per lei, e temeva che il coltello avesse leso qualche organo interno. Era sembrata stare bene fino a qualche minuto prima, ma da quando era salita in auto si era come spenta all'improvviso. Allo stesso tempo provava un'oscura emozione inaspettata percependo la sua pelle a contatto con la propria, e senza aver dovuto architettare nessuno stratagemma per conquistarsi quella vicinanza proibita.  
Non che fosse mai stato meno che rispettoso, da quando era tornato. Conosceva la distanza entro la quale poteva muoversi, e non aveva mai cercato di oltrepassare il limite. L'aveva desiderato, ma non se lo era mai permesso.

A risvegliarlo dal suo stato di trance fu il repentino accasciarsi di lei contro il sedile. Temette che stesse per perdere i sensi. Era bianca come un lenzuolo. La pelle era umida. Non era un buon segno.  
Frenò bruscamente, accostando. La ruota strisciò contro il cemento. Kate aprì gli occhi, spaventata.  
"Kate, guardami. Dimmi come ti senti".  
Non sapeva perché le stesse facendo una domanda così stupida, visto che era ovvio come stesse, ma era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. Aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce per controllare che fosse vigile, anche se sarebbe stato più saggio continuare la corsa verso l'ospedale. E accendere la sirena.  
"Sto bene, Castle". Non era vero. La voce era ridotta quasi a un sussurro. Non sapeva cosa fare. Temeva di trovarsela svenuta di fianco nel giro di poco.  
Prese una decisione irrazionale. Scese dall'auto, lasciando lo sportello aperto, e si precipitò nel primo bar che trovò aperto, rubando qualche bustina di zucchero dai tavolini all'aperto.  
Non aveva nemmeno idea se avrebbe funzionato o meno, se fosse controproducente, se lo facesse solo perché era lui ad avvertire i primi segnali di un calo di glicemia, o se era solo per fermare la morsa che sentiva allo stomaco.  
Tornò in fretta e furia accanto a lei, che però rifiutò i suoi doni. Insistette. Le disse che doveva mantenersi in forze per entrare al pronto soccorso con le sue gambe, aspettare il loro turno, sopportare stoicamente quello che le avrebbero fatto.  
"Mi faranno l'anestesia, Castle", lo redarguì.  
Il sarcasmo era un buon segno. Significava che le era tornato il solito caratteraccio pungente. Questo, insieme alle guance appena meno esangui e un guizzo divertito negli occhi, lo fecero sospirare di sollievo. Almeno per il momento.


	8. 8

Le tenne un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre la scortava in fretta verso l'accettazione del pronto soccorso, insolitamente poco frequentato a quell'ora del giorno.  
Si giustificò dicendosi che lo faceva per sostenerla, nel caso le fosse venuto un mancamento, o un malore più serio. Meglio tenerla sotto stretto controllo fisico.  
Evitò di far notare a se stesso che Kate sembrava stare molto meglio, se pure piuttosto provata, e che, a un'occhiata più accurata, era evidente che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nessun aiuto per camminare con le proprie gambe.  
Non erano dettagli importanti in quel momento. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, quando avrebbe rivisto la scena.  
Lasciò che iniziasse a spiegare a modo suo quello che le era successo, ma quando vide che cercava di sminuire gli eventi, fu preso dall'affanno di dire le cose esattamente per come stavano. La allontanò senza tante cerimonie, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul bancone e tirò fuori la sua versione, che risultò essere una variante molto più colorita e dettagliata di quella di Beckett.  
Funzionò. All'improvviso l'idea di avere davanti un poliziotto ferito durante una missione della massima importanza e segretezza parve fare molta più impressione alla persona che li stava ascoltando.  
Probabilmente aiutava anche il fatto che entrambi indossassero ancora il loro giubbotto e sembrassero appena arrivati da un campo di battaglia al fronte. Castle aveva insistito molto su quell'aspetto.  
Nonostante i tentativi di Kate di inserirsi nella conversazione senza successo, Castle parlò a raffica, spiegò e rispiegò più volte, sbraitò perfino, ricevendo una gomitata nelle costole, abbellendo la sua versione di quanto accaduto in modo così convincente, che alla fine ottenne quello che desiderava. Li fecero infatti passare subito senza prolungare l'attesa.

La seguì con tanta determinazione che nessuno provò a fermarlo. Non l'avrebbe fatta entrare da sola, per nessun motivo al mondo, doveva essere molto chiaro a tutti i presenti. Dopo la scenata a cui avevano assistito impotenti, dovevano aver pensato che era meglio lasciare che facesse quello che voleva, o li avrebbe sfiniti con ulteriori proteste.  
Probabilmente minacciare di chiamare il sindaco doveva averli resi più disponibili di quanto non fossero stati all'inizio di fronte alle sue intemperanze.  
Non rimpiangeva nulla di quello che aveva fatto. Era stato per una buona causa.  
Il successo ottenuto venne messo subito da parte: l'ansia di Castle si rinnovò in un nuovo fiotto che corse nelle sue vene, appena superarono le porte automatiche che li conducevano all'interno del pronto soccorso. Era sollevato perché finalmente qualcuno si sarebbe preso cura di lei, ma continuava a tormentarsi temendo che fossero arrivati troppo tardi, che la ferita fosse ormai infetta e che chissà quali altre tragedie fossero in agguato pronte ad abbattersi sulle loro teste, se non fossero intervenuti prontamente.

Li fecero accomodare nello spazio a loro riservato, indicando a Kate il lettino dove stendersi. Tirarono le tende, isolandoli dagli altri pazienti e lasciandoli soli, promettendo di tornare nel giro di qualche minuto.  
Il grande stanzone brulicava di persone variamente affaccendate, mentre loro erano rimasti a condividere uno spazio diventato all'improvviso molto, troppo, intimo.  
Per la prima volta Castle si chiese se la sua presenza fosse opportuna, in quell'occasione. Aveva davvero diritto di rimanere lì con lei?  
Kate era stata insolitamente poco reattiva di fronte alla sua ingerenza che era virata verso la prepotenza, era il primo a riconoscerlo.  
Forse avrebbe preferito rimanere da sola. A che titolo si trovava seduto accanto a lei?  
Si sentì in colpa e si vergognò per il suo comportamento. Non per la parte che era servita a far sì che la visitassero subito – a proposito, perché nessuno si era più fatto vivo? Intendevano lasciarla priva di assistenza? Ma per il suo essere lì in quel momento. Forse avrebbe voluto rimanere sola. Forse... avrebbe voluto fare qualche chiamata. Avvisare qualcuno. Non aveva idea delle sue intenzioni, soprattutto dal momento che le aveva date per scontate, imponendo la sua volontà.

Nonostante il suo ritorno al distretto fosse avvenuto sorprendentemente senza nessun scossone – era sembrato a tutti, a lui per primo, che non fosse mai andato via -, c'erano zone della vita di Beckett che gli rimanevano precluse.  
Indagavano insieme e quello era tutto. Era molto meno di un tempo, si era accorto con desolazione e orrore una sera, quando l'aveva salutata prima di andare via.  
Passavano insieme la maggior parte delle giornate e questo era già un cambiamento abissale, rispetto al nulla degli anni precedenti. Era grato ed entusiasta. Solo che... non c'era altro. Mentre erano insieme capitava spesso che ridessero, o chiacchierassero di tutto e di niente, sembravano anzi non fare altro, nella smania di recuperare tutti i discorsi perduti.  
Gli sembrava inoltre contenta di averlo con sé, in base alla continua e attenta analisi delle sue reazioni. Non che lo dimostrasse apertamente, lo faceva nel suo solito modo caustico che era parte di lei. Di loro.  
Però gli rimaneva distante. Una volta finita la giornata lavorativa prendeva la sua giacca dalla sedia, senza permettergli mai di aiutarla a indossarla, e lo salutava augurandogli buona serata con grande gentilezza.  
Non era riuscito a sapere niente di più della sua _relazione_. Aveva rifiutato tutti i suoi inviti a fermarsi da qualche parte a mangiare qualcosa, quando facevano tardi, o quelli di unirsi a lui e agli altri nelle serate all' _Old Haunt_ che erano diventate un'abitudine settimanale. Sapeva solo che si era decisa a partecipare al concorso per diventare capitano. Non aveva nemmeno idea di quando si sarebbe tenuto.  
Era un'esperienza singolare per lui sentire di conoscerla ancora tanto bene e, di fatto, non sapere niente della sua vita.  
Sapeva che lo stava tenendo lontano, e non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo. Erano stati amici, prima che lui si dichiarasse e lei fingesse di non ricordare. Prima che andasse tutto a rotoli. Perché non potevano esserlo ancora?

"Kate...", esordì un po' imbarazzato, ma desideroso di riparare al suo comportamento precedente. "Vuoi che vada via? Magari preferisci... rimanere da sola? Non te l'ho nemmeno chiesto".  
Lei si voltò nella sua direzione.  
"Da quando __chiedi__ le cose? Non sarei riuscita a non farti venire con me nemmeno se avessi chiamato la sicurezza".  
 _Touche._ D'accordo, aveva esagerato. Lei però non sembrava irritata, ed era già più di quanto si aspettasse, vista la situazione.  
Pensò che fosse meglio prendere l'iniziativa e andarsene. Sarebbe rimasto nella sala d'attesa finché l'avessero dimessa e poi l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa. Magari le avrebbe comprato qualcosa da mangiare. Valutò che avrebbero finito ben oltre l'ora di cena.  
Si alzò lentamente.  
"Ti aspetto fuori", mormorò piano, cercando di infondere allegria e ottimismo alla sua voce, anche se lasciarla da sola era l'ultima cosa che desiderava. Ma forse era la soluzione migliore per tutti.  
"Non ho detto che te ne devi andare", lo fermò subito.  
Era quello che aveva sperato che dicesse. Castle si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei, felice di sentire che il coltello che aveva piantato nelle costole aveva smesso di fargli male.  
"Grazie. Non so come avrei potuto rimanere fuori mentre...".  
Lo sguardo tagliente che ricevette in cambio lo ammutolì.  
"Non ho nemmeno detto che devi parlare, Castle. Se è qualcosa che ti è umanamente possibile", lo redarguì brusca.  
Giustificò il suo tono con il fatto che doveva essere dolorante, e, forse, spaventata. Non che lo stesse dimostrando, ma del resto Kate Beckett non permetteva mai a nessuno di scorgere le sue paure.

Le tenda si aprì di colpo e il medico, dopo essersi presentato, iniziò a occuparsi di lei.  
Castle ostentò l'aria più coraggiosa che riuscì a racimolare, dando fondo a tutta la sua finta baldanza. Non aveva mai avuto nessun problema con il sangue, nemmeno con il proprio. Ma passò un brutto quarto d'ora nell'assistere al trattamento della ferita di Beckett, che solo fino a qualche tempo prima aveva insistito così tanto perché gli fosse mostrata.  
Kate si dimostrò molto più stoica di lui, stringendo solo i denti in qualche occasione, ma senza emettere un gemito. Ogni volta che la vedeva chiudere gli occhi per il dolore, o il fastidio, o qualsiasi cosa stesse provando senza farlo partecipe, si sentiva venir meno. Era consapevole di aver fallito come accompagnatore e sostenitore, ma faticava a tenere insieme i pezzi di se stesso che minacciavano di frantumarsi a terra davanti a lui.  
Cercò di ossigenare meglio il cervello. E tutto questo solo per un taglio che perfino lui era in grado di valutare come poco drammatico. Qualche punto, e poi sarebbe tornata a casa. Sana e al sicuro.  
Continuava a ripeterselo meccanicamente come un mantra, sperando che a un certo punto se ne sarebbe convinto.

Il medico si assentò per qualche istante, prima concludere il lavoro con lei.  
Castle si accorse che aveva di nuovo iniziato a trattenere il respiro. Si sforzò di rilassare i muscoli tesi e di espandere il diaframma. Sapeva di dover alleggerire la tensione, raccontando qualcosa di buffo, evitando magari di farla ridere per non farle provare altro dolore, ma l'unica cosa che voleva davvero era portarsela via e fare di tutto perché non soffrisse più. O, in sostituzione, scolarsi qualcosa di molto forte.  
"Vuoi...". Provò a parlare ma tutto quello che uscì fu qualcosa di simile a un rantolo. Riprovò.  
"Vuoi darmi la mano?", si fece avanti, sentendosi molto stupido. Che razza di domanda era? Perché non glielo aveva proposto prima? A quel punto il peggio era passato.  
Kate lo fissò cercando di capire in quale momento si fosse trasformato nell'ombra di quello che un tempo era stato un uomo valoroso. O così gli era sempre piaciuto pensare.  
"No, grazie. Ce la faccio". Non era più arrabbiata con lui. Il volto si era disteso, anche se continuava a essere molto pallida e stanca. Riconosceva quelle ombre sotto agli occhi.  
Castle tossicchiò.  
"Non era per te", confessò timidamente.  
Kate sorrise per la prima volta e lui si sentì subito meglio.  
"Castle, vuoi dirmi che ti sei fatto impressionare da un po' di sangue?". Non gli importò neppure che si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.  
Non poteva dirle che il problema era che si trattava del __suo__ sangue. Di __lei__ ferita. Non gli era concesso.  
"Non ho pranzato. Ho un calo di zuccheri".  
Capì che non gli aveva creduto, soprattutto quando allungò una mano nella sua direzione e lui si precipitò a stringerla.  
"Ti fa male?", le chiese a bassa voce, preoccupato.  
Kate scosse la testa. "Mi hanno fatto l'anestesia locale. Non hai visto?".  
Se avessero dovuto far conto della sua capacità di attenzione degli ultimi minuti, avrebbero potuto rapirla sotto ai suoi occhi e non se ne sarebbe accorto. Aveva cercato per tutto il tempo di non guardare, senza farle vedere che l'unico modo di sopportare l'evento era quello di estraniarsi il più possibile.  
"Magari riprenderà a farmi male più tardi", continuò Kate, senza nessun motivo particolare.  
A quello non aveva pensato. Al dopo. Senza di lui a prendersi cura di lei.  
"Ti daranno un antidolorifico, vero? Li hai a casa? Vuoi che te li procuri io?", si affannò a chiederle. Doveva risolvere subito questa faccenda. Era una cosa che poteva fare e che non prevedeva la vista del sangue.  
"Ricominci a fare la chioccia, Castle? Andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto".  
Se non fosse stato così provato da tutta la faccenda, molto di più che se fosse successo a lui, avrebbe notato il tono pieno di calore e comprensione con cui lei gli si stava rivolgendo. Gli aveva anche stretto la mano più forte.  
Se lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe accorto che Kate, dal suo letto di dolore – così lo definiva nella sua mente – stava cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
Avrebbe forse anche registrato in un qualche posto segreto, di cui lui solo conosceva l'esistenza, che era il primo momento di vera intimità che c'era tra loro.  
Per un attimo, o forse di più, Kate gli si era fatta più vicina, dandogli l'illusione di afferrare parti di lei che di solito gli erano precluse.  
Ma non si accorse di nulla. Riusciva a pensare solo a quella volta in cui l'aveva quasi vista morire sul prato del cimitero, senza poter fare niente per salvarla. Era stato impavido, allora. Forse era stata solo l'adrenalina provocata dallo shock. Adesso era crollato miserevolmente per un piccolo taglio. Non così piccolo. Ma niente in confronto alla morte.  
L'amava già, a quel tempo. Quindi, perché adesso era così scosso? Perché a quel tempo aveva potuto dirglielo. Adesso doveva fare silenzio e fingere di essere il suo accompagnatore. Il suo _partner_. Così l'aveva chiamato di fronte al medico che credeva che anche lui fosse un poliziotto.

Le cose peggiorarono quando, insieme al ritorno del medico, piombò tra di loro la persona che aveva ogni diritto di stare seduta accanto a lei, di portarla a casa, curarla, sfamarla e non farla sentire sola.  
Kate tolse la mano di colpo e Castle venne improvvisamente lasciato solo ad affrontare qualcosa per cui non era pronto.


	9. 9

Castle si alzò di scatto dalla sua postazione, rischiando di far cadere lo sgabello su cui era rimasto seduto fino a quel momento.  
Non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse tanto colpevole. Forse era per via della sua presenza ingiustificata, o forse perché temeva che Greg potesse leggergli nella mente.  
In realtà l'uomo non sembrò dar troppo peso al fatto che ci fosse anche lui. Si preoccupò, come era giusto, delle condizioni di Beckett, senza degnarlo di un'occhiata.

Castle impiegò quel tempo per ricomporsi e per convincersi che non stava facendo niente di male. Non era l'amante clandestino di nessuno. Non stava portando via donne impegnate ai loro rispettivi compagni.  
Era naturale del resto che l'avesse accompagnata lui in ospedale, ed era altrettanto normale che le fosse rimasto accanto mentre veniva medicata. Quale persona con un minimo di sensibilità se ne sarebbe andata dopo averla scaricata di fronte al pronto soccorso?  
E se anche Greg si era accorto che le stava tenendo la mano, quando era arrivato, non c'era nessuna pena prevista per chi donava conforto a persone ferite, giusto? L'avrebbe fatto anche per un estraneo.  
Anzi, poteva andarsene in giro per l'ospedale a dare la mano a chiunque ne sentisse la necessità, e senza dover dimostrare niente a nessuno.  
Dopo aver valutato la sua posizione ed essersi assolto - del resto le probabilità giocavano a sfavore del fatto che proprio Greg, tra tutti, avesse poteri extrasensoriali tali da palesargli il contenuto dei suoi pensieri meno che nobili e, soprattutto, dei suoi sentimenti inespressi – Castle colse l'occasione di osservare meglio quello che stava accadendo davanti a lui.  
Non perché gli interessasse scoprire il genere di rapporto che Beckett potesse avere con un uomo. Affatto. Era solo che le basilari norme di cortesia prevedevano che si interagisse con gli altri esseri umani presenti nello stesso – ristretto – luogo di frequentazione.

Dedicandosi con attenzione al nuovo obiettivo, il suo radar cominciò subito a segnalare qualche anomalia. Beckett stava fissando il pavimento, muta. Greg era rimasto a qualche metro da lei, più vicino a Castle, a dirla tutta, e si era informato in modo sommario su quello che era successo. Lei aveva risposto quasi a monosillabi, senza entrare nei dettagli, con l'aria di una che avrebbe preferito alzarsi dopo una chiamata notturna presso un cadavere. Non che di solito fosse l'anima della festa, soprattutto quando si trattava di dare spiegazioni su se stessa, ma Castle avvertiva chiaramente un gelo che si tagliava con un coltello. Perfino lui cominciava a sentirsi a disagio di fronte a tanta freddezza. Per non parlare del fatto che, se si fosse trovato al posto di Greg, avrebbe fatto irruzione e non si sarebbe calmato finché qualcuno non gli avesse detto come stavano realmente le cose.  
Quei due sembravano invece essere ai ferri corti. Invece di farlo sentire meglio, quel pensiero lo depresse. Poteva accettare che Kate avesse trovato quello che credeva essere l'uomo adatto per lei. Perché no, in fondo? Se era qualcuno che la rendeva felice, lui sarebbe stato felice. Non era vero, ma sarebbe stato facile raccontarsela in quel modo. Ma non era quello a cui stava assistendo, nella sua imbarazzante posizione di osservatore non invitato.

Castle smise di rimuginare sugli eventi, quando Greg si rivolse a lui, sfoderando un sorriso amichevole che lo disarmò.  
"Tu devi essere Rick", lo apostrofò allegramente, porgendogli la mano, che Castle fu costretto ad accettare, dopo un iniziale momento di sorpresa. Sentì lo sguardo di Beckett su di lui, ma si impose di non restituirglielo. La situazione era già abbastanza complessa senza che si mettessero a scambiarsi occhiate come facevano di solito. Se lei avesse alzato gli occhi al cielo, lui non avrebbe saputo controllarsi.  
Mormorò un "Piacere" che suonò molto debole. Cercò di coprire la mancanza di entusiasmo con un grande sorriso. Falso. Era sicuro che Kate avesse notato anche quello.  
"Stai bene? Sei stato ferito anche tu?", gli chiese sinceramente interessato alle sue condizioni di salute.  
Di fronte a quella domanda l'ordinato mondo di Castle fu scosso nelle sue fondamenta.  
Per prima cosa non si aspettava un tale sfoggio di simpatia e preoccupazione per il suo benessere. Lui non avrebbe di certo chiesto al partner della propria fidanzata, recentemente tornato dall'oblio e con numerosi romanzi alle spalle con lei come protagonista, molto spesso non vestita, come stesse. Greg sembrava invece non considerare minacciosa la sua presenza. Avrebbe forse preferito di sì.

Non sembrava una cattiva persona, fu costretto ad ammettere. Odiava trovarlo gradevole, ma non c'era niente in lui, né fisicamente, né nel suo comportamento, che lo infastidisse. Anzi, in una circostanza diversa, se fosse stato il fidanzato di un'altra persona, l'avrebbe invitato a bere qualcosa al bar e sarebbero diventati amici. Magari compagni di poker.  
Quello che stonava era il fatto che prendesse con tanta leggerezza quello che era successo a Beckett, di cui sapeva poco o niente. Lui non sembrava desideroso di saperne di più e lei era riluttante a dare spiegazioni.  
"No. A me non è successo niente. Kate è stata l'unica a essere accoltellata". Esagerò nella scelta semantica per renderlo cosciente della gravità dei fatti e per indurlo a prendersi cura di lei nel modo più appropriato. E cioè come si sarebbe comportato lui nella stessa situazione.  
La sua uscita sortì l'effetto opposto. Gli altri due si irrigidirono. Che cosa aveva detto di male? Seguì un silenzio che gli parve minaccioso. Si guardarono a turno la punta delle scarpe, il soffitto e il pavimento, pur di non incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro.  
Beckett fu la prima a parlare.  
"Come hai fatto a sapere dove fossi?".  
Era un passo avanti. Sembrava una conversazione _normale._  
"Quando ho visto che facevi di nuovo tardi, ho chiamato il distretto", fu la secca risposta.  
Castle notò che la frase era velata da un rimprovero non così celato e se ne stupì.  
Era così maldisposto perché non era tornata a casa per cena? Che razza di problemi aveva quel tizio? Era stata ferita, non si era unita a un circo itinerante.  
Eppure con lui si era comportato in modo corretto. Aveva comunque voglia di strozzarlo per come si stava comportando.

Forse era meglio andarsene sul serio. Non c'era posto per lui lì. Rimanere sarebbe sembrato più che inopportuno e non aveva voglia di vedere Beckett trattata in quel modo. Rischiava di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito per sempre. Inoltre, non erano fatti suoi. Lei era adulta, vaccinata, eccetera.  
"Io... vado", annunciò alla fine di un'altra pausa di silenzio.  
Kate fu pronta a sorridergli. Lui avrebbe preferito evitare di vedere quell'accenno di calore sul suo viso spegnersi tanto velocemente.  
Si allontanò in fretta, salvo ripensarci e voltarsi verso di loro un'ultima volta, quando era già quasi fuori dalla porta.  
"Nei prossimi giorni farò un giro al distretto per vedere come stai".  
Era stato molto rispettoso. Aveva scelto con cura le parole.  
Non aveva detto che le avrebbe telefonato, né che si sarebbe messo in contatto con lei, anche se sarebbe stata dura non avere sue notizie per qualche tempo.  
Ma non poteva certo darle appuntamenti telefonici davanti a un altro uomo che aveva molto più diritto di lui di starle accanto. Doveva rimanere al suo posto.  
Greg lo salutò stringendogli di nuovo la mano e ringraziandolo. Quindi con lui era gentile, diversamente che con Kate. Questo complicava tutto.  
Forse si trattava di questioni molto più serie di cui lui non era al corrente e che non lo riguardavano. Doveva decisamente costringersi ad andare via di lì. Mettere un piede davanti all'altro e strapparsi da quell'ospedale. Aveva compiuto il suo dovere. Lei stava bene. Qualcuno se ne sarebbe preso cura. Non era suo compito. Cancellò subito quella frase perché avrebbe portato a galla l'angosciante interrogativo sull'effettiva capacità, o interesse, da parte di Greg, di occuparsi del benessere di Kate.  
L'ultima cosa che voleva lasciarla tornare a casa con lui. Non poteva immaginare che trascorresse la prima serata dopo l'incidente, magari dolorante, o solo esausta, con un uomo che non le stesse premurosamente accanto.

Anche lui era stanco. Aveva bisogno di cambiarsi, fare una doccia, cenare. Calmarsi, per prima cosa. Far andare via quel peso che era tornato a stringergli la gola.  
Chiamò un taxi, che arrivò subito. Si lasciò cadere sul sedile, dopo aver mormorato l'indirizzo di casa. Si passò la mano sugli occhi, che pulsavano doloranti. Tutta la tensione della giornata stava prendendo il sopravvento.  
Il loft era deserto. Per una volta apprezzò la solitudine. Era così svuotato che non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere nessuna conversazione. Si tolse il giubbotto, appoggiò il telefono sul mobile all'ingresso e andò in camera.  
Il letto lo tentava, ma sapeva che avrebbe trascorso la serata immerso nella desolazione e la frustrazione di non essere con lei e non poterle nemmeno chiedere come stesse, a intervalli regolari.  
Avrebbe continuato a riflettere su che problemi ci fossero tra quei due. Greg non gli dava nessuna vibrazione negativa. E dalla sua aveva il fatto di essersi precipitato in ospedale.  
Se non gli fosse importato nulla non li avrebbe raggiunti così velocemente. Eppure sembrava fosse passato a trovare un'estranea. Se si fosse presentato con un mazzo spaurito di fiori mezzi appassiti non se ne sarebbe stupito affatto.  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare di Kate. Quando Greg era arrivato, invece di essere sollevata e di esserne felice si era ritirata in qualche luogo inaccessibile, continuando a fissare il pavimento con sguardo inespressivo.  
Era vero che non era stata lei a chiamarlo. Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto farlo in qualsiasi momento. Ma non lo aveva fatto. Questo doveva significare qualcosa. Avrebbe comunque potuto essere lieta della sua presenza.  
Doveva smetterla. Non gli avrebbe fatto bene ossessionarsi con questo genere di pensieri. Forse aveva travisato tutto e aveva cercato significati nascosti in qualcosa che era la normalità.  
Lui non conosceva i termini della loro relazione. Se lei aveva scelto un rapporto diverso da quello che lui credeva l'avrebbe fatta felice, bene, lui doveva accettarlo.  
Se __lui__ fosse stato quello adatto, non sarebbe stato in piedi davanti all'acqua della doccia che scorreva da minuti, senza decidersi a entrare. Sarebbe stato con lei.  
Doveva smetterla con questa storia, una volta per tutte.

Cercò di non pensarsi. Si preparò la cena. Accese il suo computer deciso a concentrarsi su qualcosa d'altro. Riuscì perfino a riempire qualche cartella del suo ultimo romanzo. Lavorare e tenere la mente impegnata, ecco quello che ci voleva. Si sentiva già meglio e non più imprigionato nell'immagine mentale di Kate ferita, e poi pallida sul lettino e infine sorridente a stringergli la mano.  
Non per la prima volta si chiese se, tutto considerato, tornare vittima di quella ossessione, fosse davvero il meglio per lui. Se fosse sano.  
Ma non poteva fare diversamente. Tra stare bene e stare senza di lei, beh... la risposta era ovvia. Ci aveva provato e non aveva funzionato.  
Si alzò dalla sua scrivania. Non era da lui non essere ottimista o sentirsi scoraggiato. Ma la situazione attuale non gli permetteva di vedere la luce da nessuna parte. Tanto meno in fondo al tunnel.

Girellò per casa innervosito. Forse era troppo stanco per rilassarsi e aveva bisogno di sfogare le energie represse. Sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi cosa, pur di non rimanere a creare congetture sempre più spiacevoli.  
Decise di uscire. Era già sulla soglia di casa con la giacca in mano, quando il telefono, che giaceva da ore abbandonato sul mobile, emise un flebile bip.  
Non aveva voglia di comunicare con nessuno. Però sua madre e Alexis erano fuori, e potevano aver bisogno di lui. Sospirando contro il noioso contrattempo, controllò lo schermo di malavoglia.  
Il suo cuore sussultò. Era un messaggio di Kate. Era così agitato che rischiò quasi di farsi scivolare il cellulare dalle mani. Riuscì a riprenderlo solo all'ultimo.  
Dimenticando i suoi programmi, corse a sedersi sul divano. Le chiavi caddero sul cuscino, infilandosi tra le pieghe.  
Non si era aspettato che volesse comunicare con lui. Non quella sera, non mentre era in compagnia e non dopo essere stati insieme tutto il giorno. Era convinto che ne avesse abbastanza dell'intero genere maschile, o umano, in quanto a quello.

Lesse quello che gli aveva scritto. Voleva ringraziarlo per il suo aiuto scusarsi per non averlo fatto dal vivo, prima che lui se ne andasse.  
Era molto, venendo da Beckett. Non capì se era un invito titubante a iniziare una conversazione , o se il messaggio era fine a se stesso.  
In ogni caso doveva rispondere.  
Saltò fuori che Kate aveva voglia di chiacchierare. Rispose subito al suo messaggio in cui le chiedeva come stava, dopo averla rassicurata che chiunque avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Tranne Greg, all'apparenza.  
Non era molto loquace, ma non smetteva di scrivergli. Si arrovellò per cercare altro di cui parlare, sempre rimanendo sul vago. Magari stava solo chattando con lui mentre Greg le preparava la cena. Si sforzò di eliminare quelle immagini dalla sua fantasia, ma, essendo uno scrittore, era una missione già persa in partenza.  
 _ _Hai mangiato?__  
Gli sembrò di comportarsi come una vecchia zia che si informa se la nipote indossa la maglia di lana.  
 _ _No. Non ho voglia di cucinare.__  
Significava che era a casa da sola.  
La chiamò. Non gli importò di apparire inopportuno e invadente. Non poteva pensare che, dopo tutto quello che era successo, non ci fosse nessuno con lei.  
Il passo successivo era ovvio a entrambi.


	10. 10

"Castle? Che cosa ci fai qui?".  
Un Kate esterrefatta sulla soglia di casa guardò prima lui e poi abbassò gli occhi sul telefono che stringeva in una mano, senza capire come Castle si fosse materializzato di fronte a lei.

L'aveva chiamata e, senza molti giri di parole, le aveva chiesto se ci fosse qualcuno con lei. Kate non aveva risposto a quella sua uscita tanto diretta che era così poco da lui, di solito sempre molto attento a cogliere i sottintesi e a parlare per metafore, con lei.  
Kate aveva deviato il discorso, ringraziandolo ancora una volta – aveva trovato irritante questa versione di Beckett politicamente corretta. Voleva quella sarcastica e pungente.  
Castle aveva preferito stare al gioco. Le aveva chiesto, di nuovo, come stesse e lei aveva risposto, come era prevedibile, che andava tutto bene.  
Aveva capito dalla sua voce che, invece, non era così. Non era riuscito a individuare se si trattasse di dolore fisico o, peggio, se il problema risiedesse altrove. In ogni caso aveva subito deciso che, ne fosse consapevole o meno, aveva bisogno di compagnia. La sua.  
Se nessun altro era disposto a prendersene cura, l'avrebbe fatto lui. E non perché si trattava di lei. Ovvio che no. Nessuno meritava di rimanere da solo dopo un'esperienza del genere. Era stata colpita, ferita e adesso doveva starsene da sola in un appartamento vuoto, magari dolorante o esausta? Nossignore. Non se lui poteva fare qualcosa a riguardo.

Aveva teso l'orecchio per cercare di captare qualche rumore che segnalasse la presenza di qualcuno, ma solo per scrupolo. Era già sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno con lei. Dopo una rapida ricognizione, a parte il suo respiro lieve, non aveva sentito altro, confermando i suoi sospetti.  
L'aveva lasciata parlare e solo durante una pausa, quando Kate aveva esaurito tutti i convenevoli, le aveva ripetuto la domanda.  
 _ _C'è qualcuno con te, Kate?__  
Sapeva di essere stato troppo brusco. E che a lei non piaceva ricevere pressioni, finire in un vicolo senza uscita.  
Aveva risposto di no. A voce bassa, quasi vergognandosi. Si era aspettato che reagisse con rabbia, dicendogli di pensare agli affari suoi.  
Subito dopo si era sforzata di tornare vivace e gli aveva raccontato i suoi progetti per la serata, cambiando di nuovo discorso.  
Con un tono di voce brioso gli aveva parlato di un romanzo che non vedeva l'ora di proseguire e quale migliore occasione che un'intera serata con la certezza che non l'avrebbero chiamata dal distretto. E doveva anche studiare per l'esame. Castle l'aveva lasciata parlare. Aveva atteso che i picchi di allegria si smorzassero. Gli faceva tenerezza accorgersi di quanto impegno stesse profondendo nel suo intento di convincerlo che andava tutto bene. Anche se sapevano entrambi che non era così.

Dopo qualche minuto di conversazione stentata, gli aveva confessato, mentendo, di sentirsi un po' assonnata e che, per quanto fosse un piacere parlare con lui – Castle aveva quasi dovuto allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio, di fronte al nuovo effluvio di cortesia-, doveva proprio salutarlo.  
Castle le aveva augurato buona notte e aveva riattaccato. Sapeva di essere stato troppo asciutto, ma non aveva voluto dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito in seguito. Perché era arrabbiato, e molto.  
Inoltre, uno strano istinto primordiale si faceva vivo in lui, spazzando qualsiasi altra logica considerazione, quando la percepiva in pericolo. Apparente o reale. Ed era quello che stava succedendo in quel momento.  
Non aveva voluto trattenerla a chiacchierare con lui perché avrebbe capito subito le sue intenzioni. E non per via della telepatia che ancora, a sorpresa, condividevano. Ma perché avrebbe collegato gli indizi. Il rumore delle chiavi, la sua voce che rimbombava in ascensore, il frastuono del mondo esterno.  
Avrebbe capito che stava andando da lei e l'avrebbe fermato. Per dimostrargli che era una persona indipendente – testarda, avrebbe corretto lui -, che non aveva bisogno di nessuno e che non c'era nessun motivo al mondo per preoccuparsi, visto che non era successo niente.

Era salito in auto e aveva attraversato la città, fermandosi a prendere gli ingredienti per la cena che aveva in mente di prepararle. Non sapeva cosa avesse in casa e, soprattutto, non voleva invadere la sua cucina aprendo armadietti a caso.  
Nel frattempo aveva continuato a scriverle, perché non si insospettisse. Era chiaro a entrambi che non era andata a dormire, visto che non aveva smesso di rispondere ai suoi messaggi. Si era trattato solo di una scusa perché si era sentita troppo esposta quando lui aveva voluto sapere perché, in sostanza, Greg non fosse con lei. L'aveva messa con le spalle al muro, intravisto una scomoda verità che lei non aveva intenzione di mostrargli.  
Rispettava la sua privacy e la sua relazione. Però gli si frantumava il cuore pensarla da sola mentre stava male, o era solo triste o, come aveva dimostrato, aveva voglia di parlare con qualcuno.

Castle rimase sulla porta, aspettando di essere invitato a entrare. Sapeva di averla ingannata, presentandosi a sua insaputa, e voleva darle il tempo di ponderare gli eventi, per valutare se cacciarlo di casa o meno.  
Era comunque convinto che lei dovesse aver anticipato le sue mosse, perché non sembrava così sorpresa come aveva voluto lasciargli intendere. Forse lo aveva desiderato. No. Era meglio non infilarsi in quel sentiero. Avrebbe portato a molti altri interrogativi che non avrebbero mai avuto una risposta. Lo sapeva perché si era già infilato in quel ginepraio innumerevoli volte e aveva deciso che, per il benessere di tutti – in particolar modo del suo – doveva continuare a considerarla una specie di divinità sacra che gli era preclusa per sempre.  
Gli sarebbe bastato che accettasse la sua presenza e gli permettesse di starle accanto. Cosa che fece. Non disse niente, ma si scostò appena, per lasciarlo passare, senza che lui dovesse spiegare il motivo della sua presenza.  
Castle armeggiò con le buste che gli stavano tagliando le dita, cercando qualcosa al loro interno che non trovò subito, cosa che lo irritò più del previsto. Kate attese paziente osservandolo con curiosità. Non era ancora riuscito a darle un'occhiata seria, si lamentò con se stesso. E adesso stava perdendo tempo per cercarle quello stupido regalo che aveva comprato al volo per non arrivare a mani vuote. Cibo e medicinali esclusi.  
Finalmente lo trovò. Era malconcio, ma aveva ancora un aspetto dignitoso.  
"Tieni. È per te", mormorò, porgendoglielo.  
Kate lo prese tra le mani. Era un minuscolo vasetto da cui era fuoriuscita metà della terra contenuta in origine. Al centro, viva per miracolo, c'era una piantina. Forse, definendolo "dignitoso", si era mostrato troppo ottimista.  
"Castle, mi hai portato un cactus?", gli domandò stupefatta, mentre un sorriso stava già facendo capolino nei suoi occhi.  
"No. Usiamo i termini pertinenti, visto che esistono nella nostra lingua. Non è un _cactus_. È una pianta grassa", precisò con tono sostenuto.  
"Oh, capisco. Una pianta grassa che è sopravvissuta a una devastazione planetaria? O forse ho fatto una scelta semantica poco _pertinente_?".  
A quel punto aveva cercato di dominare una risata, senza riuscirci. Castle era contento già solo per il fatto di averla fatta divertire.  
Avrebbe voluto portarle dei fiori, come si conveniva in quelle circostanze. Un mazzo colorato legato con un filo di seta. Non rose, ovviamente no. Qualcosa che la facesse sorridere, che regalasse un po' di vita alle guance pallide. Ma non poteva certo presentarsi con un omaggio floreale. Non competeva a lui.  
Aveva quindi preferito, a differenza del solito, mantenere un profilo discreto. Una piantina sarebbe passata inosservata.  
Forse si stava facendo troppi problemi. Un fiore è un fiore. Nient'altro. Non è niente di compromettente. Perché, quindi si sentiva sempre così colpevole, quando si trattava di lei, come se una freccia luminosa lo indicasse come la persona più disonesta del circondario?  
Preferì evitare di riflettere sulla sua coscienza sporca, ma si concentrò, invece, sulle sue condizioni fisiche.  
Kate era tornata a sedersi sul divano, da cui si era alzata, indovinò, per andare ad aprirgli. C'era una coperta a terra, che doveva essere finita lì nel trambusto del suo arrivo. Qualche giornale, un libro aperto appoggiato capovolto – forse c'era davvero un romanzo che aveva voglia di leggere, ma non si trattava di uno dei suoi.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte che non aiutava a farla apparire più in forma, ma che, invece, faceva risaltare le occhiaie violacee.  
La vide passarsi una mano tra i capelli e gli apparve stremata. Non l'aveva lasciata in quelle condizioni, all'ospedale. Né, in tutta sincerità, gli sembrava che quando successo nel pomeriggio potesse averla provata tanto. Una persona normale, sì. Kate Beckett, no. Era impossibile.  
Doveva esserci dell'altro. E temeva di sapere già di cosa si trattasse.  
Kate aveva appoggiato il vasetto sul tavolo di fronte a lei. Lo osservò per qualche istante, sorridendo, poi si rivolse a lui.  
"Grazie per il pensiero. Almeno se morirà non sarà stata colpa mia. È arrivata già agonizzante".  
Un bagliore della vecchia Kate. E tutto per una pianta semi viva che aveva visto giorni migliori. Aveva voglia di uscire e comprarle una serra intera. Un'orchidea. No, troppo banale. E poi l'avrebbe fatta fuori in due giorni, conoscendo il suo pollice verde.  
Notò che continuava a ringraziarlo. Avrebbe voluto affrontare l'argomento: _Kate, smettila. Sono io. Non ce n'è bisogno._ Avrebbe potuto perfino usare la loro vecchia frase in codice: "È a questo che servono i partner", ma gli sembrava fuori luogo. Perché diamine era così cortese e, proprio per questo, inaccessibile?  
Che cosa le aveva fatto __qualcuno__ per ridurla così? Se lo chiese dopo averle annunciato che avrebbe preparato la cena e che se la sarebbe cavato da solo, senza ottenere in cambio nessuna protesta.  
Così silenziosa, assorta, impenetrabile. Qualcosa la preoccupava. La fronte era aggrottata e si torceva continuamente la stessa ciocca di capelli senza riuscire a smettere.

Era strano essere tornato nel suo appartamento, si disse mentre armeggiava con quello che aveva a disposizione. Se ne rendeva conto solo ora.  
L'ultima volta che aveva messo piede lì dentro, dire che le cose erano sfuggite di mano a entrambi era un eufemismo troppo generoso.  
Non ricordava di essere mai stato tanto arrabbiato come quando l'aveva accusata di sapere da tempo che lui l'amava. La peggiore dichiarazione di sempre, che faceva il paio con quando le aveva confessato il suo amore solo in punto di morte.  
Non avrebbe di certo vinto un premio come miglior corteggiatore. L'aveva amata così tanto in quel momento, con lei che non lo aveva quasi ascoltato, pensando solo alla sua guerra personale – forse quella contro se stessa -, da aver provato l'insopprimibile desiderio di prenderla di peso e portala via. Lontana dal pericolo e da se stessa, che a quel punto erano le due facce della stessa medaglia.  
Ma si era costretto a fare un passo indietro ed era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto nella sua vita. Andare via e lasciarla libera di scegliere tra lui e il passato che minacciava di travolgerla. Non poteva continuare a starle accanto a vederla rovinarsi la possibilità di essere felice con lui, che avrebbe dedicato il resto della sua vita a quello scopo. Ma doveva essere una sua scelta, non poteva costringerla. Quindi le aveva detto che era finita. Aveva atteso che lo fermasse, l'aveva desiderato con ogni cellula del suo corpo, ma lei era rimasta immobile e silenziosa. Non lo amava allo stesso modo. Forse non lo amava del tutto. Quando si era chiuso la porta alle spalle il dolore l'aveva prostrato al punto da rendergli faticoso respirare.  
Tutto quello che voleva era dentro all'appartamento che aveva appena lasciato. Quello in cui si trovava adesso. Ed era ancora tutto quello che voleva.


	11. 11

Castle le porse il piatto di pasta che aveva cucinato solo per lei, sperando che risvegliasse il suo appetito, e le si accomodò accanto sul divano, a debita distanza.  
Non avevano parlato molto, mentre lui era stato indaffarato con i preparativi. Con il passare dei minuti era diventata così silenziosa da indurlo a credere che si fosse appisolata.  
Per quel motivo aveva preferito portarle il cibo, invece che svegliarla e obbligarla ad alzarsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto apparecchiare la tavola con cura e allegria, per tirarla su di morale, ma capiva che era stanca e che, probabilmente, non aveva nessuna voglia di sedersi e intrattenerlo, anche se lui non lo avrebbe di certo preteso.  
Ecco perché era arrivato tenendo in mano tutto quello che poteva offrirle, ed era poco. Era solo la millesima parte di quello che avrebbe voluto fare per lei ma, ancora una volta, non gli era concesso altro.

Non stava dormendo. Era solo immersa in pensieri che lo escludevano. Per un attimo Castle si chiese se non avrebbe fatto meglio a non presentarsi alla sua porta. Forse Kate aveva solo avuto voglia di parlare con qualcuno, non necessariamente averlo in giro per casa. Si pentì quasi di averle imposto la propria presenza. Ma continuava a pensare che fosse prioritario che qualcuno si assumesse il compito di sfamarla e rimanere con lei, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto.  
E il silenzio non doveva per forza essere visto in una luce negativa, valutò tra sé. Le persone che stanno bene insieme non hanno sempre bisogno di riempire i buchi della conversazione nell'ansia di dimostrare di avere ancora tanto da dirsi. Loro due erano sempre stati in grado di stare semplicemente insieme, senza fare altro. Era una cosa del loro passato che aveva sempre amato e che, immutata, si era ripresentata con naturalezza tra loro.

In tutta onestà, spesso gli sembrava che quegli anni trascorsi lontani facessero solo parte di un brutto sogno, che era rimasto tale. Qualcosa che si era manifestato unicamente nel suo inconscio, appena sotto la soglia della coscienza vigile, un riflesso delle sue paure più grandi. Invece era accaduto. Castle era disorientato quando si rendeva conto che erano stati davvero separati fisicamente per anni. Che erano andati avanti senza l'altro, in quella che forse non si poteva nemmeno chiamare vita, e che c'erano parti di loro, esperienze, viaggi, incontri, cambiamenti, nuove abitudini, di cui l'altro non era al corrente.  
Voleva sapere tutto di lei. Voleva che gli raccontasse di quando aveva deciso di cambiare la marca del caffè che beveva di solito. Se ne era accorto rovistando nei suoi armadietti. Se aveva scoperto nuovi locali dove fermarsi a cenare dopo una giornata faticosa. Le piacevano ancora i thriller, o aveva cambiato gusti letterari?  
Dove era stata in tutto quel tempo e perché avevano lasciato che la distanza tra loro diventasse incolmabile.?  
Non era così che sarebbe dovuto andare. Non era questo che il destino aveva previsto per loro. Eppure era proprio quello che era accaduto. Era stato convinto, contro ogni logica, che fossero due anime adatte l'una all'altra. Quando l'aveva incontrata aveva capito che la ricerca febbrile di qualcosa che gli desse un senso era finita. Ci aveva messo del tempo per accettarlo, per non farsene spaventare. Ma era sicuro che il mondo si fosse finalmente ricomposto solo quando l'aveva incontrata. Si corresse. Quando l'aveva riconosciuta come la sua anima affine.  
Non gemella in senso karmico. Nelle sue ricerche sull'argomento si era informato abbastanza da sapere che non c'era niente di più spaventoso. Era la sua compagna per questa vita.

Sospirò, un po' teatralmente, beccandosi un'occhiata in tralice da Beckett che, con molta buona volontà, stava cercando di fare onore al pasto che le aveva preparato con tanta dedizione. Si accorse che si stava sforzando, solo per fargli piacere. Le disse di lasciar perdere. Di mangiare solo quello che si sentiva. Smise subito di portarsi la forchetta alla bocca.  
Almeno aveva messo qualcosa nello stomaco. Era una piccola vittoria.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese pentendosene subito dopo. A cosa era servito raccomandare a se stesso di non fare domande indiscrete, non farla sentire come se la stesse sottoponendo a un interrogatorio? Perché non riusciva a fare silenzio, per una volta?  
"Sì, certo. Perché?". Lo stava sfidando a essere diretto, contando, forse, sul fatto che lui avrebbe ritenuto opportuno ritirarsi nei ranghi, come faceva sempre. Oppure moriva dalla voglia di svuotare il sacco, e aspettava solo la scusa di iniziare a sfogarsi. Non era facile comprendere i sottili mutamenti delle sue intenzioni.  
Optò per la seconda ipotesi. Che cosa aveva da perdere?  
"È che... ". Qui veniva la parte difficile. "Sembra che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Oltre a quello che ti è accaduto oggi pomeriggio".  
"Credevo pensassi che mi fosse capitata la peggior sciagura al mondo, da come hai insistito per portarmi in ospedale e per come hai fatto impazzire tutti, una volta dentro".  
Dovevano ancora danzare intorno al grande elefante in mezzo alla stanza? D'accordo, se era quello che voleva.  
"Ho solo fatto quello che mi compete come partner. Avevi bisogno che ti mettessero dei punti e non volevo che ti sfigurassi facendo da sola. Immagino che vorrai ancora indossare un costume". Stava inerpicandosi su un sentiero pericoloso. Adesso la stava immaginando in bikini e doveva smettere subito prima che lei indovinasse il contenuto dei suoi pensieri.  
Kate rise appoggiando davanti a sé il piatto ancora pieno per metà.  
"Lo hai fatto per vedermi in costume, quindi?".  
"Ehi", protestò. "Non sarebbe la prima volta".  
Gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi luminosi che gli facevano fermare il cuore.  
"È vero. Come dimenticare il nostro viaggio a Los Angeles. Quello in cui ti sei presentato non invitato. Un comportamento sorprendente, vero? Non è proprio da te".  
Dove doveva firmare per farsi prendere in giro così da lei, ancora e ancora?  
 _"Touche"_. Non poteva negare il fatto di aver, talvolta, aggirato i suoi desideri, per fare quello che lui trovava giusto. In fondo, non aveva sempre avuto ragione? Il libero arbitrio non era così importante, quando si trattava di lei. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce o Kate gli avrebbe tagliato personalmente la testa con una sciabola, godendosi la vista del sangue zampillante.

Sorprendendolo, Kate allungò una mano a stringere la sua. Era calda e molto morbida. Doveva controllarsi prima che le sue fantasie prendessero il volo. Le sentiva già galoppare. Così come stava facendo il suo cuore. Doveva smettere di essere tanto sdolcinato. Era solo un gesto amichevole. Era già in punto di morte o lei gli stava accarezzando piano le dita? Si paralizzò, non osando respirare.  
"Grazie per quello che hai fatto". Non era una cortesia di facciata, glielo stava dicendo con calore e affetto.  
Castle riuscì a fermarsi in tempo prima di rispondere "Lo farò sempre", perché allora sì che le cose avrebbero preso la via del non ritorno. Tenendo presente che le sue dita si stavano _ _davvero__ muovendo leggere sul suo polso.  
Si limitò a farle un cenno con la testa. Doveva sembrarle un po' ridicolo, ma era il male minore. Del resto se avesse provato a parlare sarebbe uscito qualcosa di strozzato e incomprensibile.  
La nuova confidenza instauratasi tra loro lo spinse a indagare sulla situazione. Avrebbe fatto meglio a fermarsi, come una voce saggia dentro di lui gli suggeriva, ma, una volta schiaritosi la voce, continuò impudentemente.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va, Kate?". Glielo chiese cercando un tono leggero che, allo stesso tempo, le facesse capire che era preoccupato per lei, ma rispettoso dei suoi spazi. Lo sforzo non diede i suoi frutti. Kate si irrigidì e allontanò la mano di colpo. Si sentì subito abbandonato e molto idiota per averla fatta fuggire. Quando si trattava di lei, non riusciva a riflettere con lucidità.  
"Non c'è niente", gli rispose brusca, affondando nella coperta, di nuovo seria e composta. Di nuovo lontana.  
Castle provò il tutto per tutto, sentendosi spericolato, ma non riuscendo a fermarsi. Non volendo farlo.  
"Ho avuto due mogli. Conosco bene il significato di _ _niente__ ".  
Non gli era sembrato di dire niente di particolarmente pungente, aveva solo voluto far virare la conversazione su un argomento scherzoso, mantenendo aperta la questione che gli premeva di più. Capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Lei si ritrasse, come se l'avesse schiaffeggiata.  
"Sono ancora solo due? Pensavo che negli anni avessi aumentato il numero".  
Adesso era il suo turno di rimanere senza fiato. Il problema erano le sue... __mogli__?! Doveva agire con molta cautela.  
"No. Il numero è rimasto invariato. Perché avrebbe dovuto aumentare?", le rispose asciutto, mantenendosi neutro. La risposta che rimase tra loro, quella vera, suonava più o meno come: __Perché avrei dovuto sposare qualcun'altra se non te?__  
Kate evitò di guardarlo negli occhi, ma era chiaro che non aveva ancora finito con lui.  
"I giornali non hanno mai scritto niente su di te. Come potevo saperlo?". Fece una smorfia come se si trattasse di qualcosa di poca importanza. "Qualsiasi ipotesi poteva essere vera".  
Aveva cercato informazioni su di lui attraverso i giornali? Perché allora non aveva chiesto direttamente alla fonte? Rise di se stesso. Nei suoi sogni, forse. No. Beckett non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
"Sono stato via per molto tempo".  
La colse di sorpresa. Lo vide nello sguardo che gli rivolse, prima che si affrettasse a distoglierlo.  
"Sono stato in giro", aggiunse per chiarire, offrendole spontaneamente altre informazioni. "Un po' in Europa. Parecchio a Los Angeles. È per questo che i giornali non hanno parlato di me. Oltre al fatto che non c'era niente da dire", concluse in fretta.  
Non pensava che fosse un problema per lei venire a sapere che non era quasi mai stato in città. Che cosa importava, a quel punto? Tanto non si sarebbero rivisti e lui non sopportava di viverle vicino, magari incontrarla per caso più e più volte e fare finta di niente. Ci voleva il coraggio dell'accettazione della sofferenza, di cui lui non era dotato.  
Aveva preferito mettere un oceano, o almeno un continente, tra loro. Aveva funzionato? Visto dove si trovava quella sera, la risposta era no. Ma almeno era riuscito a sopravviverle lontano.  
Non capiva perché fosse tanto addolorata. Faticava a ricomporsi, nonostante non volesse mostrarsi vulnerabile ai suoi occhi.  
Perché erano finiti a parlare della loro separazione e delle donne che poteva o meno aver sposato? Era lei quella che aveva una relazione seria, oltretutto. Perché non parlavano di quello, invece?  
Ci fu una pausa. Brulicante di disagio e di cose non dette. Un buco nero che rischiava di allontanarli di nuovo e fagocitare la loro ritrovata intesa.  
Fu Kate la prima a parlare.  
"So che vuoi chiedermelo da quando sei entrato. Avanti, Castle, sputa il rospo". Il repentino cambiamento non lo trovò impreparato. Era da lei continuare a fuggire per evitare un argomento scomodo e poi, di colpo, sbottare e confidarsi con lui. Era la prima volta che capitava da quando si erano ritrovati, ma ricordava bene il suo comportamento passato.  
Finse però di non capire a cosa si riferisse.  
"Vuoi sapere perché Greg non è qui. Anzi. Vuoi sapere che cosa ci faccia nella mia vita", spiegò Kate arrivata ai minimi della sua pazienza e voglia di girare intorno alla questione.  
Oh, interessante. Questo era parlar chiaro. Non che non morisse dalla curiosità di avere la risposta a quelle domande. Non erano però tecnicamente fatti suoi.  
"Non penso che mi riguardi", buttò lui, bruciando invece dal desiderio che lei continuasse il discorso, ma non volendo mostrarsi troppo curioso.  
"Pensavo avessi imparato a mentire meglio, Castle".  
Non si era impegnato a farlo, se si voleva essere del tutto essere sinceri.  
Giocò la carta del nobile cavaliere pieno di buone intenzioni e sentimenti.  
"Lo penso davvero". _Bugiardo_. "Sono cose private. Non devi condividerle con me. Sono qui solo per accertarmi che tu stia bene. Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione".  
Era così orgoglioso di sé da percepirsi quasi più alto. Sentiva il pubblico applaudire, fino nelle gallerie più lontane. Gli mancava solo di aggiungere: "Se tu sei felice, io sono felice" e sarebbe stato presto chiamato sul palco per ricevere il primo premio per generosità, aiuto disinteressato e altruismo.  
Forse era ancora in tempo a concludere il suo discorso e portarsi a casa il punto.  
Quando era diventata una gara?  
Lei lo spiazzò di nuovo, non solo rifiutandosi di rendergli il plauso che meritava – non sembrava particolarmente impressionato dal suo proclama – ma, di fatto, aprendosi con lui.  
"Vuole che dia le dimissioni da poliziotto. È un ultimatum".


	12. 12

"Che cosa?! È impazzito?!".  
La protesta esplose schietta senza che potesse controllarla, prima ancora di rendersi conto di aver formulato quelle esatte parole. Se ne pentì subito. Chi era lui per dare giudizi così pesanti su una persona che non conosceva?  
No. Non c'erano giustificazioni. Greg rimaneva comunque un idiota, che lo esprimesse ad alta voce o lo tenesse per sé. Come si permetteva, come osava, farle una richiesta del genere? Era come snaturarla. Peggio. Significava non aver capito niente di lei.  
Doveva stare calmo o sarebbe uscito dalla porta per andare a cercarlo e chiarirgli le idee, a modo suo. E non sarebbe stato piacevole. Per Greg, naturalmente.  
Non ci riuscì. Il solo sforzo di tenere per sé le sue legittime considerazioni era più di quanto potesse reggere senza dare di matto. Fece comunque un tentativo, l'ultimo appiglio alle buone maniere che si pregiava tanto di rispettare in ogni occasione, forse sbagliando.

"Scusa. Non ho nessun diritto di parlarti in questo modo. Io... mi hai solo colto di sorpresa".  
Ad andarci leggeri.  
Beckett non sembrò sorpresa dalla sua reazione, né tanto meno offesa. Gli sorrise come se comprendesse le sue riflessioni. Forse le condivideva.  
"Nessun problema, Castle. Immaginavo che non l'avresti presa bene. Non l'ho fatto nemmeno io, a dirla tutta".  
Proprio come aveva pensato, ed era un sollievo scoprirlo.  
Aveva temuto che la nuova Beckett potesse perfino prendere in considerazione quella richiesta insultante. Perché non l'aveva fatto, giusto? Preferì sincerarsene.  
"Tu non... non hai accettato, vero?".  
Kate fece una pausa che si prolungò troppo a lungo. Castle temette il peggio.  
"No", rispose finalmente, evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo. Castle si sentì sollevato.  
Subito dopo però si rese conto che le cose non erano così chiare come apparivano. Se si era trattato di un ultimatum e lei aveva rifiutato le sue condizioni, come mai Greg era ancora nei paraggi?  
La guardò confuso, senza riuscire a formulare una teoria plausibile nella sua mente. Non osava insistere perché si confidasse ancora con lui, ma voleva vederci un po' più chiaro.  
Kate sembrò capire il suo sconcerto.  
"Immagino che tu voglia sapere tutta la storia".  
"Solo se vuoi raccontarmela".  
Sapevano entrambi che bruciava dalla voglia di saperne di più e che non avrebbe gettato al vento l'opportunità di ricevere le sue confidenze, per una volta che lei era tanto desiderosa di aprirsi con lui.

"Vuoi una tazza di caffè?", gli propose, spiazzandolo. Era stato così certo che avrebbe iniziato a parlare della sua relazione, da non afferrare subito la natura del suo invito.  
"Te lo preparo subito", le rispose alzandosi in fretta, quando mise in fila le parole, pronto a esaudire ogni sua richiesta.  
Lo fermò.  
"Faccio io. Rimani pure seduto", si offrì, mettendosi a sua volta in piedi, con una piccola smorfia di dolore.  
"Che cosa sono venuto a fare, se non mi permetti di aiutarti?".  
"Castle, non sono invalida. Sono in grado di farti del caffè".  
La vecchia Beckett testarda. Probabilmente la ferita le faceva male, i punti le tiravano, ma non intendeva mostrarsi vulnerabile e bisognosa. La lasciò fare, ma la seguì in cucina, osservandola mentre si dava da fare concentrata, pronto a intervenire nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di una mano.

Dopo qualche minuto Kate gli porse la tazza colma fino all'orlo, costringendolo a tenerla con due mani, e si appoggiò al mobile dietro di lei.  
"Perché non vuole che tu sia un poliziotto?". Fu Castle a tornare per primo al discorso che gli stava più a cuore. "Voglio dire... sei tu. È quello che sei. Non puoi fare altro".  
Kate sorseggiò il caffè, ponderando le sue parole con aria assorta.  
"Pensi che dovrei passare il resto della mia vita ad arrestare assassini?", si informò educatamente, anche se lui era sicuro di aver visto un luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi.  
"Sì, se è quello che vuoi. Anche se penso che meriti di diventare capitano e fare carriera. Ma sempre in questo settore". Volle essere molto chiaro.  
"Potrei diventare avvocato. O giudice della corte suprema. Si tratterebbe dello stesso _settore_ ". Si sorrisero ricordando quando lei gli aveva confessato i suoi sogni, prima che la tragedia irrompesse nella sua vita e le sconvolgesse i piani.  
"Ma tu ami stare in mezzo all'azione, non dietro a una scrivania", puntualizzò Castle, che non intendeva cedere.  
"È vero", ammise Kate, regalandogli il punto, anche se lui non se ne fece niente.  
Castle valutò se proseguire, o aspettare che fosse lei a voler raccontare di più, ma decise che non era più il caso di temporeggiare.  
"Non mi hai ancora spiegato perché a Greg non vada che tu faccia il tuo lavoro".  
Perché il punto era quello, era inutile girarci intorno. Lei sembrava ben felice di continuare la sua vita come prima, se non fosse che il suo fidanzato voleva che lei andasse contro alle sue convinzioni, ideali e a quello che era sempre stata.  
"Perché è pericoloso".  
Risposta scontata e, proprio per questo doveva essere vera.  
"È così. È pericoloso", convenne, cercando di rimanere neutro. "Ma...". Era nella condizione di andare avanti a parlare? Non se ne sarebbero pentiti entrambi, una volta fattosi giorno?  
Era uno strano cameratismo quello che condividevano. Passare dal niente a immergersi pienamente nella sua vita, per gentile concessione della diretta interessata.  
"Ma...?". Lo sollecitò.  
"Ma se lo frequenti da un anno e mezzo, e non hai avuto periodi sabbatici nel mezzo, cosa che non credo sia prevista nella tua professione, deduco che quando l'hai conosciuto... ". Lui dove era stato in quel periodo, a proposito? Lontano a struggersi? Ad amarla non corrisposto? Perché il sesto senso non lo aveva avvertito della minaccia che si stava profilando all'orizzonte?  
"Quando vi siete conosciuti", si corresse, "lui sapesse di avere a che fare con una poliziotta".  
Kate appoggiò la tazza nel lavandino. Lo fece anche lui, anche se non aveva quasi bevuto il suo caffè, che ormai si era raffreddato.  
"Come fai a sapere da quanto tempo stiamo insieme?".  
"È un dono. Sento le cose". Le fece l'occhiolino, per stemperare la tensione.  
Fece in tempo a cogliere la tipica alzata di sopracciglia. Gli era mancata anche quella. Per non parlare del desiderio di aggiustarle la ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita al nodo basso con cui li aveva legati.  
"Credo sia più verosimile che qualcuno ti abbia spifferato tutto. Lo stesso qualcuno che ti ha fatto arrivare sulla scena del crimine, quel mattino. Sbaglio?".  
"Non prendertela con loro. Sono io il colpevole". Si sentiva abbastanza magnanimo da assumersi tutta la responsabilità delle sue azioni.  
La conversazione stentava a prendere il volo. Castle cominciò a provare il timore che lei avrebbe deciso di tornare dietro il suo steccato ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva che accadesse. Doveva saperne di più. Convincerla che Greg era quello sbagliato. _Sposarla._  
Non l'aveva detto ad alta voce, giusto?

"Sì, quando l'ho conosciuto sapeva che ero una poliziotta. E la cosa è sempre stata un problema. Lui ha... ", fece una pausa, per decidere quanto potesse rivelargli. "Diciamo un problema con questo genere di impieghi in cui capitano più incidenti che in altri. È innegabile che io abbia più probabilità di prendermi un proiettile che non una fioraia".  
"Fioraia che può finire vittima di una rapina, morire investita sulla strisce pedonali, o rapita dagli alieni".  
"Mi mancavano le tue teorie strambe, Castle".  
"Anche a me".  
Nel tempo passato lontano dal distretto non aveva avuto molto occasioni o interlocutori adatti.  
Kate non si fece distrarre.  
"Di fatto, statisticamente, rischio di più io. Lo dicono i fatti, Castle".  
"Non serve che tu me lo faccia presente. Lo so bene. Sei quasi morta sotto ai miei occhi".  
Kate sussultò. Sospettò che non fosse per via del ricordo di quegli eventi, quanto per la sua confessione di amarla, rimasta in sospeso tra loro.  
Lei aveva mentito, lui aveva mentito. Non sul fatto di amarla. Su tutto il resto, per proteggerla. E lei l'aveva fatto perché... non lo sapeva. Dopo tanto tempo, ancora non aveva capito perché tenerglielo nascosto. Perché non aveva voluto ferire i suoi sentimenti? Perché avrebbe voluto ricambiare, ma non poteva? Sarebbe stato molto più semplice... rise amaramente tra sé. Se si fossero parlati. Certo. Come se loro avessero mai veramente comunicato.

Kate cambiò discorso, come si era aspettato. Era stanca, ma decisa a continuare la loro conversazione.  
"All'inizio andava bene, più o meno. Era in grado di gestire i miei orari, le mie notti al distretto, le chiamate all'alba. Il pericolo, soprattutto. Non è cattivo, Castle". Si affrettò ad aggiungerlo, come se fosse ansiosa che lui non si facesse un'opinione sbagliata su Greg. Come se per lei fosse una cosa importante. Questa era una novità.  
"Credo che ci sia qualcuno in grado di farlo. Di convivere con la paura costante che la propria fidanzata muoia da un momento all'altro, e altri no", offrì come spiegazione.  
"Quindi, lui è tra i no?". Castle non aveva voglia della lezioncina diplomatica.  
"Non lo so. Forse". Faticò ad ammetterlo a se stessa, più che a lui.  
"È per questo che oggi, in ospedale, era così freddo con te?".  
Kate esitò. Forse si vergognava che lui fosse stato testimone di qualcosa di privato, che non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere. Sperava forse che non se ne fosse accorto. Non era andata così.  
"Ho ricevuto una coltellata. Direi che i suoi peggiori timori sono diventati realtà, non credi? Ma è stata solo la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso, alla fine. Le cose non andavano bene da un pezzo".  
Castle non poté fare a meno di sentirsi felice e, al contempo, molto meschino nel gioire delle disgrazie di un altro uomo. Non poteva essere contento per il fatto che lei vivesse una relazione infelice. Sì, certo che poteva.  
"Vuoi dirmi che, una volta dimessa, ti ha accompagnato a casa e poi se ne è andato, lasciandoti sola?".  
Qual era il suo indirizzo? Aveva diverse cose da fare presente a quel bellimbusto.  
"No. Sono tornata a casa con la mia auto. Ho preferito che se ne andasse. Non sarei stata in grado di reggere l'ennesima discussione. Ed è lì che...".  
Castle capì senza bisogno che concludesse la frase.  
"Che è arrivato l'ultimatum".  
Kate annuì a testa bassa.  
E forse era il motivo per cui aveva scritto a lui. Fu lusingato dal fatto che fosse stata la prima persona a cui si era rivolta. Come amico, confidente, partner. Questo poteva, o non poteva, aprire la strada ad altro, ma non si permise di sperare. Per il momento.

Si avvicinò. Che lo ammettesse o meno, aveva bisogno di conforto.  
Le prese le spalle tra le mani, cercando il suo sguardo. Rimase in silenzio finché lei non lo ricambiò.  
"Ti meriti di meglio, Kate. Ti meriti qualcuno che ti ami per quella che sei, e che fai. Che ti sostenga e ti conforti e ti renda felice. Io".  
Non lo disse, ovviamente. Lo pensò così intensamente da credere che lei lo avesse compreso, a qualche livello mentale, ma non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra.  
"Penso che tu sia stanca. Perché non prendi un antidolorifico e vai a dormire? Posso rimanere, se vuoi", fu tutto quello che si permise di esprimere.  
Sorprendendolo, Kate fece un passo verso di lui e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. Rimase senza fiato, al punto che, per un istante, rimase imbambolato, senza prenderla tra le braccia. Cosa che fece subito, appena si rese conto che non stava vivendo in uno dei suoi sogni a occhi aperti.  
Le accarezzò la schiena, ampi movimenti circolari, per darle conforto, come si fa per consolare i bambini, o gli animali feriti.  
Appoggiò il mento sulla sua testa – senza tacchi aveva l'altezza giusta per scomparire nella sua stretta. Cercò di farlo sembrare un abbraccio amichevole, senza permettersi pensieri meno che puri e intenzioni meno che oneste. Si rivelò molto difficile.  
Era tra le sue braccia. Quante volte era successo, nella storia del loro rapporto? Poche, se si tralasciavano le situazioni in cui avevano rischiato di morire entrambi.  
"Ti va di guardare un film insieme? O quello che vuoi. Non so nemmeno che cosa ho registrato. Non ho avuto molto tempo, ultimamente".  
A Castle parve Natale arrivato in anticipo. Non solo non aveva rifiutato la sua offerta di rimanere a dormire da lei, cosa che le aveva proposto in modo un po' avventato, ma gli stava chiedendo di fare qualcosa insieme.  
È stato bello, Greg, pensò un po' malignamente.  
Accettò, senza mostrare tutto l'entusiasmo che stava provando.

Kate aprì il rubinetto e riempì un bicchiere d'acqua per inghiottire la pillola che Castle le passò. Era un farmaco più forte di quelli che lei aveva in casa, avrebbe fatto effetto prima. Forse le avrebbe dato un po' di sonnolenza, ma preferì evitare di dirglielo. Si sarebbe rifiutata di prenderlo.  
Si sdraiò sul divano, mentre Castle si sedette sul tappeto ai suoi piedi, per lasciarle tutto lo spazio, e starle più vicino.  
Come si era aspettato, si addormentò molto presto, solo qualche minuto dopo l'inizio del film che avevano scelto insieme, esausta per la lunga giornata. Castle non riuscì a concentrarsi sulla trama, anche se finse di farlo. Preferì controllare i suoi movimenti sempre più lenti, finché non fu sicuro che si fosse assopita.  
Solo a quel punto abbassò il volume del televisore e si voltò verso di lei, senza timore di farsi cogliere in flagrante.  
Si prese tutto il tempo per osservare il suo volto pallido. Le ciglia lunghe. Le palpebre chiuse e la linea degli zigomi. Il respiro leggero.  
Le sistemò meglio la coperta intorno alle spalle. E si permise, in ultimo, di rimetterle a posto la ciocca ribelle. Indugiò ad accarezzarle piano i capelli, per non svegliarla.  
Nel frattempo pensò a un piano per eliminare per sempre il rivale dalle loro vite. Non poteva essere difficile. Aveva già un piede nella fossa, e senza che lui fosse ancora intervenuto. Di lì in avanti sarebbe stato semplice.  
Kate non poteva rimanere con un uomo del genere.


	13. 13

"Beckett, anche tu qui?".  
La voce di Castle non poteva esprimere maggiore sorpresa nell'incrociare, in un soleggiato sabato mattina e del tutto casualmente, la sua partner lavorativa, in una zona di Manhattan fuori mano per entrambi.  
La Beckett in questione si voltò verso di lui, rivelando un identico stupore.  
"Castle?" obiettò incredula.  
Erano all'interno di un piccolo negozio di recente apertura, apparentemente impegnati nel medesimo compito, cioè quello di comprare una bottiglia di vino, che Castle però aveva già scelto. La teneva tra le mani come se si fosse trattato di un prezioso tesoro. Probabilmente lo era, vista l'etichetta.  
"Non avevo idea che frequentassi anche tu questo posto", commentò per primo, per portarsi avanti con i convenevoli.  
Kate lo analizzò con sospetto.  
"Mi hai seguita?", lo apostrofò con l'aria di chi ha capito l'ovvio inganno.  
"Certo che no. Io c'ero da prima. Quindi, forse sei tu che hai seguito me". Elementare, Beckett.  
"Perché avrei dovuto farlo?", sbottò Kate, quasi con ripugnanza.  
"Perché avrei dovuto farlo io?".  
Dovevano giocare? Avrebbero giocato.  
"Perché sei tu quello strano, di solito".  
"Sono strano al punto di fingere di incontrarti per caso, dopo averti pedinato? Non credi che se avessi voglia di vederti, mi basterebbe telefonarti? O venire al distretto?".  
Kate non trovò niente di sensato da rispondergli. Valutò la situazione e, anche se Castle capì che il suo istinto le diceva qualcosa d'altro, non trovò nessun appiglio per accusarlo.  
Le toccò accettare che fosse andata proprio così.

"Perché fai spese lontano dal loft?". Usò il suo miglior tono da interrogatorio.  
"Per lo stesso motivo per cui le fai tu".  
"Siamo più vicini al mio quartiere".  
Era così.  
"Non mi risulta che ci siamo divisi le zone della città come una coppia separata con i propri figli".  
Beckett non ribatté, come si era aspettato, che l'ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe desiderato era quella di essere sposata con lui, anche solo ipoteticamente e in procinto di divorziare. _Interessante._  
"È che mi sembra molta strada, per una bottiglia di vino".  
Le sue resistenze stavano cedendo, riusciva a comprenderlo grazie al tono di voce via via meno battagliero. Perfino lei sapeva che la sua ultima frase non aveva alcun senso. Si trattava pur sempre di lui. Sarebbe andato in capo al mondo per trovare qualcosa che gli piacesse, fosse pure stato solo per capriccio.  
"Qui vendono ottime bottiglie di vino. E se è un posto che frequenti anche tu, dovresti saperlo".  
"No. È la prima volta che entro. Stavo solo facendo un giro qui intorno. È il mio giorno libero".  
Quanti dettagli, per essere una persona generalmente maldisposta verso il prossimo, lui in particolare.  
"Posso farti da guida, se vuoi. Io ci vengo spesso". Si voltò verso il proprietario del negozio, facendogli un cenno di saluto, che l'altro ricambiò con entusiasmo.  
Visto? Non era colpevole. Occhi da cucciolo innocente avrebbero aiutato. Si predispose a farli.  
"Giorno libero nel senso che sei reperibile?".  
"No, nel senso che posso spegnere il telefono e dimenticarmelo per qualche ora".  
Gli sorrise felice e rilassata.  
Era raro che si mostrasse così fiduciosa e aperta nei suoi confronti.  
"Dobbiamo festeggiare, allora".  
"Festeggiare il fatto che non devo lavorare?". Riecco il tono ironico. Doveva giocare meglio le sue carte.  
"Non è un evento che capita così spesso".  
"Lo sapresti, se fossi venuto al distretto nell'ultima settimana".  
Oh. Era più facile del previsto. Le era pesata la sua voluta assenza? __Doppiamente__ _interessante._  
"Non mi hai chiamato. Deduco che non ci siano stati omicidi". Anche la sua logica era inoppugnabile, quando ci si metteva.  
"C'è sempre il lavoro d'ufficio che ti aspetta, nei tempi morti".  
Era un invito a farle compagnia? Perché in quel caso non era camuffato molto bene.  
"Hai sempre trovato inquietante il fatto che rimanessi a fissarti mentre ti occupavi delle tue scartoffie".  
"È il tuo solito modo per scansare il lavoro noioso?".  
"È il tuo solito modo per dirmi che ti sono mancato?".  
"Nei tuoi sogni!", lo rimbeccò chiudendo la questione.  
Non rispose l'ovvia constatazione che gli salì alle labbra riguardante i suoi sogni perché, ehi, dove si trovavano in quel preciso momento? _Eh, il caso..._

Si allontanò da lui, un po' offesa. Castle capì di aver fatto centro. Le andò dietro, solo per darle alcuni consigli, o così le suggerì, con l'aria di chi non ha nessun secondo fine.  
Rimasero per un po' in silenzio. La Kate di un tempo se ne sarebbe già andata, piantandolo in asso, o avrebbe trovato il modo di cacciarlo dal suolo condiviso.  
"E quindi come impiegano il proprio tempo libero i migliori detective della città? Cinema? Teatro?".  
 _ _Fidanzati?__ Non poteva porle l'unica domanda che gli interessava davvero. Doveva prenderla più alla larga.  
"Non lo so. Niente di programmato. Quello che mi va di fare".  
Castle avrebbe voluto tirar fuori una lunga lista di attività ludiche da svolgere insieme, ma si trattenne per evidenti motivi.  
"Ho molte cose da fare a casa", continuò lei. Ne approfitterò per mettere un po' d'ordine. Nell'ultimo periodo ci sono stata giusto il tempo di dormire".  
"Non sembra divertente", commentò Castle, dubbioso.  
"Non deve per forza essere sempre tutto divertente, sai Castle?".  
"Nemmeno nel proprio tempo libero? Pensavo fosse un dovere morale per gli esseri umani".  
Kate abbassò gli occhi. Castle si accorse di aver colpito un punto vulnerabile, ma senza capire quale. E perché.  
"E tu? Progetti per la giornata?". Indicò la bottiglia che teneva ancora in mano. "È per un invito a cena, immagino".  
"No, nessun impegno". _Nessun invito. Nessun appuntamento._  
Kate continuò a evitare il suo sguardo, assorta. Erano arrivati a un punto morto. Mai conversazione era stata tanto difficoltosa, ma necessaria.  
"Bene, io devo andare. Grazie per l'aiuto", lo salutò, pronta ad accomiatarsi.  
Il cambiamento era stato troppo repentino, perché non si rendesse necessaria qualche interpretazione.  
"Ti accompagno".  
Raggiunsero insieme la cassa e, dopo qualche minuto, uscirono in strada.

Rimasero in piedi, uno di fronte all'altro, un po' a disagio.  
Fu Castle il primo a parlare.  
"Deve essere una bella giornata sull'oceano. Temperatura gradevole, brezza leggera. L'ideale". Lo disse guardandosi intorno, un po' distratto, come se non avesse nessun intento particolare, solo constatare l'ovvio.  
Kate corrugò la fronte. "Ti sei messo a fare le previsioni del tempo, adesso? O l'agente di viaggi?".  
Castle le sorrise, garbato.  
"Dicevo solo che gli Hamptons sono fantastici in questa stagione".  
La buttò lì, attendendo che facesse effetto. La vide adombrarsi. Aveva giocato sporco. L'aveva indotta a credere che se ne sarebbe andato per qualche giorno.  
"Immagino di sì", fu la risposta asciutta che ricevette.  
"Potresti... venire a vedere di persona". Socchiuse gli occhi in attesa della scenata, che non arrivò. Era più che altro stupefatta.  
"Mi stai invitando negli Hamptons? A casa tua? Sei impazzito?".  
"Non è tecnicamente un _invito_. Pensavo solo che...". Valutò come procedere. Meglio andare dritto al punto.  
"Visto che abbiamo la giornata libera, e l'oceano è a solo un paio d'ore...". Il suo silenzio non lo stava aiutando. Non riusciva a capire dove si trovasse il punto di minor resistenza.  
"Ok, questo è il piano. Ascoltami fino in fondo, prima di rifiutare. Prendiamo la mia auto – non c'è bisogno che passi da casa – arriviamo giusto in tempo per il pranzo, in qualche locale sulla spiaggia. Mangiamo, facciamo un giro e torniamo, prima di cena. Che cosa te ne sembra?".  
Non era riuscito a renderla meno azzardata di così. Si rendeva conto che era un progetto appena meno che folle.  
"Non posso mollare tutto e venirmene negli Hamptons con te". Sembrava irritata, ma forse più con se stessa. Castle iniziò a sperare, contro ogni pronostico.  
"Perché no?".  
"Perché non è così che funziona". Doveva essere a corto di spiegazioni.  
"Devo inviarti una raccomandata, la prossima volta?".  
"Non è divertente, Castle. Non ci sarà nessuna prossima volta".  
"Non andrai mai più in spiaggia?". Lo stava facendo apposta, per esasperarla.  
"Non ci andrò con te".  
Ah. Ecco il problema.  
"Cercherò di non prenderla come un'offesa", ribatté con allegria, per niente offeso.

"Scusa... non intendevo con te in quanto... te. È che non penso sia... opportuno". "Perché? Non è la stessa cosa di quando ci fermiamo a pranzo fuori durante un'indagine? O quando stiamo seduti a chiacchierare prendendo un caffè, al distretto?".  
Colpo molto basso, lei non poteva difendersi.  
"No, non lo è. In quel caso si tratta di lavoro".  
"E in questo invece siamo due colleghi che trascorrono insieme il loro tempo libero".  
"Esatto. Ed è questa la differenza. Il lavoro. I colleghi non dovrebbero uscire insieme".  
"Lo fai sembrare un appuntamento". Tanto valeva manipolare la situazione a suo vantaggio.  
Kate si sforzò di ridere, ma non ebbe successo.  
"È ovvio che non lo è". Parve volerlo convincere di non aver mai sentito niente di più ridicolo.  
"E quindi non c'è niente di male a fare le stesse cose che facciamo di solito, ma davanti all'oceano, giusto?".  
"Certo che non c'è niente di male".  
"Ottimo. Andiamo?".  
Kate si rese conto troppo tardi di essere stata incastrata.  
"Castle, tu pensi che io non capisca cosa stai tentando di fare ma, credimi, lo so benissimo".  
"Cioè cosa? A parte voler trascorrere qualche ora insieme? Che, per inciso, è quello che facciamo sempre? Puoi parlarmi di qualche vecchio caso, se ti senti più a tuo agio".  
Kate serrò le labbra. Non poteva rivelare apertamente quello che credeva lui stesse architettando, perché avrebbe dovuto esplicitare a parole le correnti sotterranee che, in tutta onestà, non poteva permettersi di affrontare. Dovette abbozzare.  
"Ho da fare".  
"Hai detto che non avevi impegni". La guardò negli occhi. "O forse Greg non sarebbe d'accordo?".  
"Che cosa c'entra Greg, adesso? E perché doverebbe avere qualcosa da dire? È solo un pranzo".  
"Ah, sei d'accordo anche tu, allora. Credevo pensassi che ti stessi circuendo in modo ignobile".  
Lo fissò. La risposta era sì, era quello che pensava.  
"Dai, Beckett. Hai voglia anche tu di andartene dalla città. E poi abbiamo il vino". Indicò le borse che tenevano in mano.  
"D'accordo". Accettò con enorme fatica, o forse era l'impressione che voleva dargli. "Ma non mi vedrai in costume".  
"Certo che no", finse di scandalizzarsi. "Siamo solo colleghi. I colleghi non si mettono in costume davanti all'altro". Le sorrise, prendendosi gioco di lei.  
"Vorrei frantumarti la bottiglia in testa", lo minacciò, ancora con le penne un po' arruffate per essere stata raggirata.  
"Lo so. Fa parte del mio fascino".  
"Castle, se intendi passare tutto il pomeriggio...".  
 _Pomeriggio_? Chi aveva dato dei limiti temporali così precisi? Di certo non lui.

Salirono in auto. Castle aveva così fretta di portarla via che si trattenne a stento dal bloccare la serratura dell'auto, per non farla fuggire. Era certo che sarebbero arrivati presto i primi ripensamenti.  
Appoggiò un braccio sul volante, voltandosi nella sua direzione.  
"Una condizione, però".  
"Non hai nessun diritto di impormi condizioni".  
Bentornata, vecchia Beckett.  
"I telefoni rimangono spenti".  
Gli sembrò che trattenesse il fiato.  
"Ok", accettò bisbigliando.  
"Ok".  
Il loro patto era stato siglato.


	14. 14

Kate percepiva la brezza fresca, appena levatasi, scorrere lieve sulla pelle accaldata del suo viso, rinfrescandola piacevolmente. A occhi chiusi si godeva il tepore del sole, in un raro momento di sospensione dalla sua solita esistenza mpegnativa.  
Era sdraiata sulla schiena, con un solo strato di cotone leggero a dividerla, proteggendola, dai granelli di sabbia sottostante. Castle era accanto a lei. Non percepiva movimenti provenienti da quella direzione. Non riusciva a capire se stesse dormendo o se si rifiutasse di alzare le palpebre, per non dover fare ritorno alla realtà, proprio come lei. Poteva capirlo.

Avevano pranzato quasi in riva all'oceano. Non aveva esagerato, come si era aspettata, quando le aveva proposto di mangiare qualcosa _in_ _ _spiaggia__ _._ Non aveva usato una figura retorica. Non aveva mai avuto in mente di scegliere un locale al chiuso, forse uguale a tutti gli altri - tovaglioli inamidati e pavimenti di marmo. Se ne era stupita, ma ne era stata felice.  
Si era diretto, senza esitazione alcuna, verso la zona esterna di un minuscolo ristorante incastrato tra gli altri, che sembravano sovrastarlo in presenza e magnificenza.  
L'aveva accompagnata a un tavolino piuttosto isolato dagli altri, che affondava le gambe di ferro battuto nella sabbia, in precario equilibrio. Sembrava più altro un cimelio appena tornato dal mondo di Oz, dopo il violento uragano.  
Come sempre quando si trattava di Castle, le sue trovate erano così eccessive e imprevedibili, che le facevano venire voglia di gridare e ridere, tutto allo stesso tempo. Nessun altro la esasperava e la divertiva come lui. Ma questo non voleva dire assolutamente niente.

L'aveva, con grande galanteria forse non appropriata, aiutata ad accomodarsi, rischiando di far cadere entrambi quando la sedia, per ovvi motivi, si era impuntata, rifiutandosi di collaborare, invece di scivolare con grazia sulla superficie irregolare.  
Il tavolo, dal canto suo, era così piccolo che a stento erano riusciti a starci in due, avendo la meglio solo grazie a un complicato gioco di incastri. Avevano riso nel pianificare la strategia che permettesse a entrambi una relativa comodità, per evitare, soprattutto, un'intimità non pienamente desiderata. Da lei, perlomeno.  
Era bastato quello che far evaporare una tensione che, all'inizio, era stata alta.  
Si era accumulata a loro insaputa in strati invisibili, via via sempre più consistenti, quando l'idea di trascorrere una giornata insieme si era fatta reale, senza indagini a cui dedicarsi e, più in generale, senza le sovrastrutture che rendevano loro possibile frequentarsi con l'alibi del lavoro.

Si era sentita intimidita nello scoprire che non era preparata a rapportarsi a lui in una situazione del tutto nuova per loro, perché li vedeva impegnati a improvvisare una sceneggiatura per la quale non erano pronti. O forse, di nuovo, era solo lei quella a disagio.  
L'imbarazzo residuo si era volatilizzato, per non fare mai più ritorno, quando si erano resi conto, con orrore, che la microscopica superficie del tavolo non era in grado di offrire stabilità a tutti i piatti che avevano ordinato, arrivati con insospettabile celerità.  
Si erano dati reciprocamente la colpa, alla prima oliva scivolata a terra, seguita da un intero vassoio di pesce, la loro portata principale. Non avevano voluto confessare la malefatta a nessuno, vergognandosi come se li avessero sorpresi a combinare marachelle. Castle aveva proposto di seppellirlo, Kate non era stata in grado di rispondere, scossa dalle risate. Si era dovuta aggrappare al tavolo già in bilico, rischiando di mandarlo a gambe all'aria in maniera definitiva. Castle aveva dovuto tenerlo fermo, ridendo a sua volta.  
Per fortuna nessuno la conosceva come l'integerrimo tutore della legge, così almeno la sua reputazione era salva. Non così quella di Castle, come si era affrettato a farle presente. A nessuno dei due era interessato davvero. Avevano solo approfittato della distrazione.

Avevano convenuto di biasimare i proprietari del locale, colpevoli di cattiva gestione del loro ristorante.  
Kate sapeva, come lo sapeva Castle, che era stato lui a chiedere, forse era meglio dire a pretendere, prima che arrivassero, quell'esatta collocazione.  
Non aveva idea di quando avesse trovato il tempo materiale di farlo, ma vista la precarietà della loro condizione e il fatto non secondario di essere gli unici a bersi la luce di quella splendida giornata di sole, era stata intimamente certa che le cose fossero andate proprio così. E non se ne era dispiaciuta.  
Erano sgusciati da un argomento all'altro, nessuno di reale importanza. Si era solo trattato del piacere di ascoltare il fondersi ipnotico delle loro voci.

Erano anche rimasti a lungo in silenzio. Kate, con una mano appoggiata sotto al mento, persa a fissare l'oceano nel suo lento e incessante avanzare e ritrarsi, con il preciso intento di lasciare che i suoi pensieri fluissero, senza focalizzarsi su nessuna questione in particolare.  
Aveva percepito lo sguardo di Castle spostarsi più volte tra lei e l'oceano, ma senza mai interrompere le sue riflessioni.  
Non sapeva per quanto tempo fossero rimasti in silenzio. Non aveva un preciso riferimento temporale, dal momento che, con un gesto deliberato, si era sfilata l'orologio dal polso, abbandonandolo in auto prima di scendere. Inoltre, come da loro patto, il telefono, al sicuro in borsa, era spento.  
Nessuno dei due aveva voluto interrompere quel loro momento privato rubato alla realtà quotidiana, per non ammettere che non se ne volevano andare. Una confessione di quel genere li avrebbero condotti in zone pericolose, perché inesplorate. O l'esatto contrario.

Solo quando si era reso evidente che non sarebbero potuti rimanere oltre, Castle l'aveva riscossa dalle sue fantasticherie e le aveva chiesto cosa volesse fare. Aveva parlato con voce sommessa, per non spaventarla, forse perché l'aveva vista così assorta.  
Kate a quel punto era stata certa che avesse in mente qualche strana idea su come trascorrere la restante parte della giornata, e che l'avrebbe indotta a seguire i suoi piani, di qualsiasi natura fossero, che lei lo volesse o meno.  
Aveva però dovuto riconoscere che le aveva posto la domanda come se fosse stato davvero interessato alla sua opinione, cosa del tutto inaspettata. Sarebbe stato un bel cambiamento, se non fosse stata sicura che avrebbe cercato di farle dire di sì, di qualsiasi cosa si fosse trattato.

Aveva recuperato la borsa dove l'aveva abbandonata in precedenza, ormai impolverata. Aveva cercato di rimediare ai danni, senza darsene troppo peso. L'aveva fatto solo per guadagnare tempo.  
"Possiamo tornare a New York. Abbiamo pranzato, giusto? Erano questi i patti". Aveva districato gli occhiali da sole dai capelli e se li era posizionati davanti agli occhi. Aveva voluto studiarlo senza essere a sua volta osservata. Non era stata sicura di riuscire a mantenere un'espressione impassibile, come si era ripromessa. Si era appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, in attesa della sua risposta. Aveva desiderato alzarsi per sgranchirsi le gambe, anche se le sarebbe dispiaciuto andarsene.  
Castle, in modo del tutto prevedibile, non si era mostrato molto felice della sua proposta. Kate aveva evitato di manifestare apertamente il suo trionfo. Era spesso facile indovinare che cosa gli stesse passando per la mente, riusciva a leggerlo con tale precisione da poter ripetere a voce alta i suoi pensieri.  
"Non vuoi fare una passeggiata in spiaggia?", le aveva proposto ostentando noncuranza. Come se non lo conoscesse.  
"Per fare che cosa? Raccogliere le conchiglie e trasformarle in un quadretto da appendere in camera?". Lei invece non si era dovuta sforzare per risultare sarcastica, che era stato proprio il suo intento.  
"Perché no, se ti piace dedicarti a questo genere di... ". Aveva faticato a rimanere serio. "Produzione artistica?".  
Avevano riso entrambi, evitando di guardarsi negli occhi. Qualcosa in cui erano diventati molto bravi.  
"No. Penso che per questa volta passerò".  
"Le conchiglie o la passeggiata?".  
Si era mostrato così trasparente da farle provare un'inaspettata tenerezza, anche se aveva continuato a tenerlo sulla spine, rifiutandosi di rispondere.  
"Camminare sulla sabbia tonifica i muscoli delle gambe. Ti farà bene". Si era davvero giocato il tutto per tutto.  
"Mi stai dicendo che credi che le mie gambe ne abbiano bisogno?".  
A quel punto era stata davvero curiosa di vedere come se la sarebbe cavata. L'aveva visto dimenarsi impacciato, prima di immolarsi.  
"Mi arrendo. È una domanda trabocchetto. Qualsiasi cosa io risponda andrà a finire male, giusto? Se ammetto che vanno benissimo così, tu rifiuterai il mio invito. Diversamente, la prenderai come un'offesa. In ogni caso, ho perso".  
A quel punto era toccato a lei.  
"Con tutto quello che ho mangiato, meno quello che abbiamo disseminato nei dintorni, non credo di riuscire ad alzarmi, figuriamoci a fare una passeggiata. Potrei addormentarmi nel giro di qualche minuto, se solo mi stendessi".  
Si era stupita di aver formulato ad alta voce quel pensiero. Non era una brutta idea, anzi. Aveva scoperto che era proprio quello che desiderava. Sdraiarsi all'ombra delle lunghe fronde di un albero qualsiasi e chiudere gli occhi, cullata dal vento e dai suoni risacca.  
Aveva visto Castle illuminarsi.  
"Facciamolo".  
"Dormire?", gli aveva chiesto titubante. Con lui non si poteva sapere. Anche le attività più tranquille potevano trasformarsi in fretta in qualcosa di azzardato, di cui si sarebbe di certo pentita. E il concetto di "dormire" non partiva neutro già in origine. Questa volta non voleva sapere cosa si stesse agitando nella sua mente, sempre pronta a partorire idee vulcaniche.  
"Sì. In spiaggia. Non ce lo vieta nessuno".  
"Con la sabbia che ci si infila nei capelli e tra i vestiti? Come se fossimo dei senzatetto? Non siamo troppo vecchi per una cosa del genere?".  
Castle aveva sbuffato.  
"Il tetto ce l'abbiamo, e non è molto lontano da qui, lo sai bene. Ma convincerti a oltrepassare la soglia di casa mia per goderti l'agio del mio patio e il lusso della piscina riscaldata porterebbe via troppo tempo, temo. Riconosco un limite, quando me lo trovo davanti".  
Davvero? Interessante. Non le era mai sembrato così.  
"Quindi, il piano è questo. Io entro a prendere tutto quello che può servirci...".  
Kate si era distratta, pensando alla pericolosità di lasciarlo fare, proprio su questo punto. Si era figurata all'improvviso una tenda araba allestita di tutto punto a coprire metri quadrati di spiaggia pubblica, viste le sue manie di grandezza. Cuscini e materassi a volontà. Forse anche un angolo bar ben fornito.  
Si era presa il volto tra le mani. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fermarlo.  
"Tu mi aspetti in spiaggia, prima che ti venga qualche insana tentazione nei miei confronti...".  
Kate aveva adocchiato una pietra ben levigata a qualche passo da lei che sarebbe servita allo scopo di zittirlo per sempre. Si era trattenuta. Non aveva ancora pianificato dove seppellire il cadavere.  
"Non devo reprimere nessuna tentazione che ti riguardi, Castle".  
L'aveva guardata in modo del tutto innocente.  
"È esattamente quello che ho detto io".  
Aveva lasciato correre. Non ne sarebbe mai uscita viva se si fosse imbarcata in lunghe spiegazioni per chiarire il suo punto di vista, che tanto era sicura avesse compreso benissimo.  
"E poi possiamo trascorrere il resto della giornata oziando. Non dobbiamo nemmeno parlarci".  
Oh, questa sarebbe stata una novità.  
"Me lo prometti?".  
"Di lasciarti dormire in pace?".  
"Che te ne starai zitto".  
Si era imbronciato, ma solo per un istante, poi era tornato a sorriderle. Aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo. Il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo un po' bizzarro. Forse era stato il vino. O il cielo così blu. O qualcosa di altrettanto blu.  
"D'accordo. Ma solo se lo farai anche tu".  
"Castle, da quando sono io quella che ti parla senza quasi prendere fiato, intontendoti di teorie?".  
"Lo vedi, Beckett? Non riesci a startene in silenzio nemmeno se ci provi. Ma lo capisco. Con un interlocutore come me...".  
L'aveva lasciato andare avanti a blaterare. Lei si era fermata a raccogliere il sasso che aveva attratto la sua attenzione. Non si poteva mai sapere. L'aveva fatto scomparire in borsa. Non aveva voluto dire a se stessa che l'avrebbe tenuto per altri motivi. Intanto sarebbe stato al sicuro con lei.


	15. 15

Kate ruotò il corpo verso Castle, sollevandosi su un gomito. Dormiva o fingeva solo di farlo?  
Dopo un accurato studio del suo profilo, le parve di notare che stringesse troppo le palpebre, perché fosse un gesto naturale. Quindi era sveglio.  
"Mi hai seguito stamattina, non è vero?".  
La domanda lo riportò allo stato di veglia in modo repentino. Kate se ne sentì intimamente soddisfatta.  
Aprì un solo occhio atterrito, venendo subito accecato dalla luce del sole. Alzò una mano per farsi ombra. Kate si accorse che aveva il volto arrossato. Si toccò una guancia. Anche la sua pelle scottava. Si erano esposti senza nessuna precauzione.  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando...".  
"Castle". Lo bloccò prima che sviasse, evitando di rispondere direttamente alla domanda, come faceva sempre. Castle dovette convenire con lei che non c'erano scappatoie.  
"Ok. D'accordo. Sì. Ti ho seguito".  
Kate tornò a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
"L'ho sempre saputo".  
"Ho sempre saputo che lo sapevi".  
A un tratto non era più tanto soddisfatta.  
Fu lui, a questo punto, a volgersi nella sua direzione. Kate chiuse gli occhi, per proteggersi da una vicinanza allarmante.  
"Vuoi arrestarmi? Intendo... avresti i margini per farlo?".  
"Te ne preoccupi adesso?".  
In effetti, il tono della voce non era del tutto tranquillo. Non volle lasciarlo sulle spine.  
"No, non voglio arrestarti. Troppi documenti da riempire. Dimmi solo una cosa... come hai fatto a seguirmi e contemporaneamente precedermi all'interno del negozio?".  
"Sento le cose, te l'ho già detto".  
"E io colpisco forte, sai anche questo?".  
Castle ridacchiò sommessamente.  
"È stato il linguaggio del corpo. Era chiaro che avevi intenzione di comprarti del vino. Ma poi hai ricevuto una telefonata e io ne ho approfittato per sgusciare dentro. Con successo, se mi è permesso dirlo. Non te ne sei nemmeno accorta".  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata truce, desiderando polverizzarlo sul posto.  
"Castle, oggi non è la tua giornata migliore. Prima le gambe e adesso l'immagine di me che bramo alcol il sabato mattina, uscendo di casa con il solo intento di procurarmelo".  
Castle le mise una mano davanti agli occhi, orientandola in modo tale che la luce non la costringessero a chiuderli di nuovo, proprio come aveva fatto solo qualche minuto prima con se stesso. Poi la gente si chiedeva perché non le dispiacesse averlo intorno, per quanto ci tenesse a far sapere con precisione a tutti quanto lui la irritasse. Forse non le aveva mai creduto nessuno.  
"Ehi", la richiamò, per nulla intimidito dalla sua voce carica di rimprovero.  
Avrebbero dovuto rendere illegale l'uso di ehi accompagnato dal tono basso, di gola, che aveva usato in quella circostanza.  
Che cosa andava a pensare? Aveva perso ogni controllo delle sue facoltà mentali.  
Preferì chiudere in un angolo quei suggerimenti inadatti che il suo cervello produceva a vertiginosa velocità e si dispose ad ascoltare quello che aveva da proclamare in sua difesa.  
"La prossima volta che hai voglia di farti un goccetto presto al mattino, chiamami. Il vino lo porto io".  
Kate raccolse una manciata di sabbia, la strinse in un pugno e, con un movimento inaspettato – quasi perfino per lei - gliela tirò in testa, gioendo meschinamente davanti alle sue proteste perché gli era finita negli occhi, che adesso bruciavano. Era una lezione dura, ma giusta.  
"La prossima volta che vuoi vedermi, Castle, telefonami, invece di rischiare una denuncia per stalking".  
"E dove sarebbe il divertimento?", si lagnò con un voce che, per fortuna, aveva perso tutte le sfumature pericolose per la sua incolumità emotiva.  
"Sto per scavare una buca molto profonda e seppellirti vivo. Poi vediamo chi si diverte", lo minacciò.  
Lui prese sul serio le sue parole e ammutolì. Anche lei non era del tutto sicura che non l'avrebbe fatto davvero. Se ne spaventò, quasi.

Tornò a voltarsi su un fianco, trovandoselo più vicino di quanto si fosse aspettata. Erano stati costretti a condividere lo stesso quadrato di tessuto bianco, che Castle aveva portato con sé quando era riemerso dalle profondità della sua villa, mentre lei lo aveva preceduto in spiaggia. Aveva insistito perché non sembrassero dei senzatetto e non si rovinassero i vestiti.  
Sdraiarsi uno accanto all'altro non era stato così innocente come aveva creduto. Per una strana ragione, il suo corpo aveva reagito con imprevedibile prontezza a quello di Castle, che se ne era stato per lo più immobile senza invadere il suo spazio. Era stata lei ad agitarsi inquieta, almeno all'inizio.  
Avrebbe quasi preferito starsene a diretto contatto con la sabbia – non le importava in nessun modo che i suoi indumenti si sgualcissero - ma più lontana. Chissà se Castle ci aveva pensato, quando aveva deciso per un solo telo, invece che due, se pur abbastanza ampio da contenerli fisicamente entrambi. Magari non aveva considerato lo strano organismo dotato di vita propria che sembrava materializzarsi energeticamente quando la distanza tra loro diminuiva, attirandoli con costante forza centripeta. A volte le sembrava quasi di poterlo toccare.  
Castle non si mosse all'indietro, non era spaventato dalla loro vicinanza. Non lo era mai stato. La fissò negli occhi senza battere ciglio.  
"Castle...".  
"Uhm?".  
"Noi siamo amici, vero?".  
L'effetto che le sue parole, che lei aveva scelto proprio per la loro neutralità, ebbero su di lui, fu quasi comico. Tossicchiò, come se stesse soffocando sul serio. Non si trattava di una delle sue solite messinscene.  
"Stai bene?", chiese sconcertata, senza avere la minima idea di cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
"Sì, scusami...". Prese fiato, non riusciva a parlare. "È la sabbia che mi hai lanciato prima. Mi è finita in gola". Finì a fatica e poi, per via dello sforzo, tossì più forte, facendosi lacrimare gli occhi. Forse doveva colpirlo piano sulla schiena? No, meglio di no. Avrebbe mal interpretato le sue intenzioni. Avrebbe perfino potuto pensare che lei lo stesse finendo una volta per tutte.  
Attese che si placasse, ancora un po' impensierita.  
"Sì, sì, certo che siamo amici. Siamo partner, giusto?", le rispose in fretta, quando fu in grado di parlare.  
" _Partner_ non è la stessa cosa di amici", lo contraddisse.  
Perché era tanto reticente su quel punto?  
La guardò con più interesse.  
"Vuoi che ti rassicuri perché è il momento della posta del cuore? Ci mettiamo lo smalto? Ci intrecciamo i capelli?".  
L'intera spiaggia non sarebbe bastata per fargli tutto il male che aveva in mente.  
L'afferrò per un polso prima che lei raccogliesse le sue cose e se ne andasse.  
"Scusami. Stavo scherzando. Certo che siamo amici". Era lei o ci stava mettendo troppa enfasi? "Anzi, siamo più che amici...".  
Lo guardò in allarme.  
"Siamo __migliori__ amici, giusto?", concluse contento di sé. Kate pensò che stava diventando paranoica. Chissà perché con lui le succedeva sempre.  
"Adesso ti stai allargando", lo sferzò, sorridendogli con allegra ferocia.  
"Hai ragione. Siamo solo amici normali", cedette. "C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi? Sai che sono sempre pronto per le tue _confidenze_ ".  
Decisamente troppa enfasi. Lei poi non si confidava mai. Era consapevole della sua natura _discreta,_ come amava definirla.  
Le aveva parlato con tono gentile, per una volta senza scherzare o prendere le cose troppo alla leggera. Lo apprezzò.

La sorprese di nuovo allungando una mano per toglierle qualche granello di sabbia dalla guancia. Erano sempre nel campo dell'amicizia con quel gesto, giusto? A un tratto le sembrava che quel concetto, che aveva tirato fuori aspettando l'occasione giusta per delimitare concettualmente il loro rapporto, si stesse rivelando un po' troppo fumoso.  
Allontanò la testa e finì il lavoro che lui aveva iniziato, con movimenti poco delicati, proprio il contrario di quello che aveva fatto lui. Non le sarebbe importato di scorticarsi viva.  
"Nessuna confidenza", tagliò corto. "È che mi è mancata...". Fece uno sforzo su se stessa. "... la nostra amicizia, in questi anni". Era il massimo che potesse permettersi e, a quel punto, non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare perché ci avesse tenuto tanto a tirar fuori quello specifico argomento. A che cosa era servito?  
"Non la mia grande arguzia nel risolvere gli omicidi?".  
"No. Per quello ce la siamo cavata bene anche da soli. Come sempre, Castle".  
Aveva voluto chiudergli quella dannata bocca, ma si rese conto solo dopo che la sua risposta aveva ristretto il campo sul motivo per cui le era davvero mancato. Non per il lavoro, Castle. Non solo per quello. __Complimenti, Kate.__  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu".  
Era così esasperata che non gli diede retta, pensando che si trattasse di qualche altra battuta che solo lui trovava spassosa.  
"Dico davvero. E hai ragione. Eravamo anche amici... prima".  
Lasciò perdere gli infiniti oceani di significato che nascondeva quell' _ _anche.__

Si mise seduta. Era ormai tardo pomeriggio, il vento non era più una piacevole brezza rinfrescante, ma era diventato una presenza insidiosa che richiedeva un abbigliamento più pesante che non la semplice maglietta che indossava.  
Rabbrividì, stringendosi le braccia al petto. Guardò la linea piatta dell'orizzonte per l'ultima volta. Era ora di andare.  
Notò ai suoi piedi la bottiglia abbandonata, uno degli oggetti che Castle aveva considerato indispensabili per il loro pomeriggio in spiaggia. Insieme a due calici di cristallo, sempre perché era il minimo che le sovrastrutture della civiltà imponevano.  
Era vuota. Quando avevano bevuto tutto quel vino? La prese in mano e la guardò controluce. Non si era sbagliata. Non ne era rimasta una goccia.  
"Castle...", si girò verso di lui, ancora disteso e ignaro della sorte che li attendeva, "Chi se l'è scolata tutta?".  
Si tirò su anche lui. Era sconcertato.  
"Dubito che qualcuno sia venuto fin qui per bere il nostro vino, anche se non si può mai sapere, con la gente che c'è in giro...".  
"Era una domanda retorica", lo redarguì. Ecco perché si erano addormentati. Ed ecco forse perché si era comportata in modo meno guardingo del solito. Se ne sentì sollevata. Non era da lei, infatti.  
Ma questo non risolveva il loro problema.  
"Non puoi guidare in queste condizioni". Era tornata a essere la voce della ragione, ruolo in cui si sentiva molto più confortevole.

"Non l'ho finita da solo. E sono perfettamente in grado di guidare".  
"E io sono perfettamente in grado di fermarti e ritirarti la patente".  
"Sei nella polizia stradale, adesso?".  
"No. Ma non posso permettere che che gente ubriaca si metta al volante. È la legge, Castle".  
"Il tuo rispetto delle regole qualche volta è irritante".  
"Se stai cercando di distogliere la mia attenzione dal fatto che non sei in grado di riportarmi a casa, ti comunico che non ci stai riuscendo". Era seccata e voleva darlo a vedere.  
Castle sembrò comprendere finalmente la situazione.  
"Kate, non ho bevuto con il preciso intento di trattenerti qui. Non lo farei mai. Non me ne sono accorto. E non te ne sei accorta neanche tu".  
"Che cosa c'entro io?".  
"Se fossi rimasta sobria avresti potuto ricondurci a casa tu".  
"Non sono ubriaca!".  
"Ma non puoi guidare, come non posso farlo io".  
Si morse la lingua per non rimbeccarlo. Anche perché aveva ragione. Non se ne era resa conto nemmeno lei. Avevano chiacchierato e bevuto, dimenticandosi del resto, proprio come era successo a pranzo, qualche ora prima. E molte altre volte.  
"Ok, Beckett. Ci sono due alternative. O chiamiamo un taxi, e torniamo in città, ma potrebbe volerci del tempo, e devi trovare qualcuno disposto a farsi un viaggio così lungo...".  
"Non c'è bisogno di ricamarci sopra le tue supposizioni. Vai avanti".  
"Oppure rimaniamo a dormire qui e torniamo domani mattina".  
Kate era già pronta a dirgliene quattro, ma lui la fermò. "Lo so, lo so. Temi che la lussuria ti attenda oltre la soglia. Ma non devi preoccuparti. Ci sono diverse stanze, anche molto lontane dalla mia, basta che tu ne scelga una con il chiavistello. Oppure ci metti davanti una sedia. Per conto mio ti assicuro che le mie intenzioni sono onorevoli. Non ho nessuna intenzione di drogarti e approfittarmi di te. Soprattutto perché non te lo ricorderesti e, in tutta modestia, sarebbe proprio un peccato...".  
Kate si infilò le mani nei capelli. Doveva arrendersi. Non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Ma aveva ragione, non c'erano molte alternative.  
"Dai, Beckett! Abbiamo già dormito insieme, e non è successo niente, no? Pensa a quella notte a Los Angeles".  
Kate provò il forte desiderio di scomparire, al solo ricordo di come si era comportata in quella circostanza, e di cui lui non era al corrente. Sentiva ancora il metallo freddo della maniglia scaldarsi sotto la sua mano rovente.  
Non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere che aveva aperto quella porta.


	16. 16

Kate si guardò intorno, un po' smarrita. L'interno della casa era diverso da quello che si era aspettata, e molto più ampia. Ne era un po' intimidita.  
Quando quel mattino era uscita di casa, ufficialmente, per "prendere un po' d'aria", cosa di cui sentiva l'assoluta urgenza, non aveva immaginato che sarebbe finita a trascorrere la giornata, per non parlare della notte, a casa di Castle. Lontana dalla città.  
Di tutte le cose imprevedibili che le erano successe con lui, quella si situava in un punto piuttosto alto della classifica. E non era ancora mattina.

Era nervosa e non perchè si trovava nel suo __territorio__ , come continuava a chiamarlo dentro di sé, ma perché non era del tutto sicura di essere in grado di gestire quella situazione inattesa e le sue reazioni.  
Si rimproverò. Non erano pensieri da farsi in quel momento.  
Erano solo amici. Erano stati d'accordo su quello, giusto? Lei l'aveva espresso a voce alta e lui si era dichiarato d'accordo.  
Più o meno.  
Non aveva nessun motivo di temere alcunché. Era adulta e in grado di controllare le sue emozioni. Era solo un brutto periodo e Castle le era vicino, come fanno gli amici. Non era forse sempre stato così?

La voce di Castle la fece sobbalzare. Era andato avanti, scomparendo chissà dove, ed era tornato a riprenderla, quando si era accorto che l'aveva persa in un punto imprecisato.  
"Tutto bene, Beckett?", si informò, scrutandola con attenzione.  
"Sì, certo". Gli sorrise evitando di incontrare i suoi occhi, dimostrandosi molto interessata a fissare un punto del pavimento del tutto identico a tutto il resto.  
Castle proseguì senza badare a lei.  
"Come ti stavo dicendo, hai due possibilità: puoi andare di sopra a scegliere la camera che vuoi mentre io ti aspetto qui. Oppure mi permetti di fare l'ospite educato e lasci che ti accompagni e che ti rifornisca di quello di cui hai bisogno".  
"Non ho bisogno di niente", rispose, un po' troppo precipitosamente.  
"Non vuoi farti una doccia?", le domandò con l'aria innocente di chi non sta nascondendo niente.  
"Non devo fare nessuna doccia!", protestò, determinata a difendere la sua roccaforte.  
"Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere...", si scusò, rammaricato.  
Ok, forse questa volta non aveva nessun secondo fine. Con lui non si poteva mai sapere.  
"Se solo avessi saputo che avrei trascorso qui il weekend mi sarei portata l'occorrente". Si sfregò le braccia, per riscaldarsi. La serata era più umida del previsto, soprattutto per quella stagione.  
Castle notò il gesto, ma non disse nulla.  
"Ho tutto quello che ti serve", replicò, felice di essere utile.  
Kate non volle indagare troppo sul motivo per cui avesse a disposizione l'occorrente per un ospite non previsto.  
"Andiamo, così posso andare a recuperarti dei vestiti", le suggerì, avviandosi verso le scale.  
"Quali vestiti?". Kate si impuntò ancora prima di salire il primo gradino, una mano a stringere un po' troppo forte la balaustra di legno.  
Uno spazzolino nuovo era un conto, ma che adesso pretendesse che indossasse... non voleva nemmeno concludere il pensiero.  
Castle tornò da lei.  
"Volevo solo prestarti una mia camicia e magari una maglietta per dormire. Ho visto che hai freddo e non voglio farti rimanere a gelare tutta la sera".  
Era proprio quello che era stata intenzionata a fare, ma apprezzò il pensiero.

La camera che scelse per lei – lontana dalla propria, così aveva tenuto a precisare – era molto luminosa e ben arredata. Aveva anche un bagno personale, che Castle le indicò, senza entrare a mostrarglielo. Indovinò che lo facesse per non invadere la sua privacy. Non era una comportamento abituale, conoscendolo, ma era un cambiamento gradito. Di solito scavava tunnel nel deserto al solo scopo di ottenere quello che voleva. Un simile grado di attenzione non era da lui. O forse sì, e lei era sempre stata troppo severa nel giudicarlo.  
Per lo stesso motivo era rimasto con lei solo per il tempo necessario per depositare sul letto – che a giudicare dall'aspetto doveva essere molto comodo – quello che pensava le sarebbe servito per __rinfrescarsi.__  
Aveva usato proprio quella parola e lei aveva ridacchiato, perché, come gli aveva comunicato divertita, credeva che la si usasse solo nei romanzi dell'ottocento, con le svenevoli protagoniste sempre in punto di morte.  
Aveva tolto il disturbo molto in fretta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandola da sola.  
Quando era stata sicura che fosse tornato di sotto, ascoltando i passi che si allontanavano lungo il corridoio, si era guardata intorno e, dicendosi che lo faceva solo per deformazione professionale, aveva dato un'occhiata in giro. Non aveva trovato niente di particolare, niente che potesse soddisfare la sua curiosità, anche se non le era chiaro cosa stesse cercando. Delle prove? Di cosa? Forse voleva solo conoscere meglio questa nuova versione di Castle a suo agio in un ambiente a lei estraneo.

Al termine della ricognizione, che si rivelò molto breve perché si vergognò molto presto di quello che stava facendo, decise in infilarsi sotto la doccia. Apprezzò il getto dell'acqua bollente sulla pelle fredda, rabbrividendo. Non aveva voluto confessarglielo, ma era intirizzita da molto più tempo di quanto lui si fosse figurato. Sentendosi un po' in colpa, fece durare la doccia a lungo, chiudendo l'acqua solo quando i polpastrelli le fecero inequivocabilmente capire che doveva uscire, prima di trasformarsi in un anfibio.  
Grazie alle sue imprevedibili abitudini lavorative non usciva mai di casa impreparata. Ma certo non aveva pensato di doversi portare un intero cambio in borsa, quindi fu costretta a indossare la camicia a cui Castle aveva generosamente provveduto.

La fissò a lungo come se si fosse trattato di un manufatto esotico di cui non capiva le origini. Poi, velocemente, la indossò. Come aveva previsto, le stava troppo grande, fu quindi costretta a risvoltare le maniche più volte.  
Fu quasi uno shock avvertire così da vicino il profumo di lui, tanto familiare, e a contatto con il suo corpo. Si arrischiò a prendere il colletto tra le dita e ad avvicinarlo alle narici, per inspirare l'insieme di molecole che per molto tempo avevano fatto parte della sua quotidianità.  
Quando si rese conto della futilità di quello che stava facendo, allontanò di colpo il lembo di tessuto. Se lo aggiustò sui fianchi, per impegnare le sue mani in qualcosa di pratico e utile. Basta fantasie.  
 _Deve essere questa casa, forse è stregata._  
Decise di scendere di sotto, era rimasta segregata nella sua stanza decisamente troppo, Castle doveva chiedersi dove fosse finita. Inoltre non voleva sembrare sgarbata.

Di Castle non c'era nessuna traccia, anche se il camino era stato acceso, per farle piacere. Andò subito a posizionarsi di fronte, allungando i palmi delle mani per raccogliere tutto il gradito tepore.  
Castle doveva aver intuito che si sarebbe precipitata subito in quel punto, perché scovò un biglietto giallo con sopra scritto __Pizza__ _,_ seguito da un punto esclamativo, appoggiato sulla mensola.  
Scoppiò a ridere. Chissà dove si era cacciato, forse era andato anche lui a __rinfrescarsi__ e cambiarsi per la loro serata.  
Non era affatto la _loro serata,_ si corresse esasperata. Dovevano solo trascorrere qualche ora insieme, loro malgrado, per una bizzarria della sorte. Lei avrebbe di certo preferito essere a casa propria, da sola, con i suoi vestiti e non quelli di qualcun altro.  
Però aveva una fame da lupo e l'idea della pizza le aveva già fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca. Doveva averla già ordinata. O, almeno, così sperò.  
Senza sapere cosa fare nell'attesa, si avvicinò alla libreria, come se ne fosse stata attratta per un motivo ignoto.  
Fece scorrere le dita sul dorso dei libri, piegando la testa per leggere i titoli. Non di tutti, solo quelli che attiravano la sua attenzione.  
Incespicò nei suoi romanzi, e si fermò. Sapeva che aveva sempre voluto arrivare lì. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, per quanto li avesse evitati, per quanto aveva potuto.  
Li contò. Erano in ordine di pubblicazione. Prese il quarto, lo sfilò dallo scaffale e lo tenne tra le mani. Finse di essere incuriosita dalla trama e lesse avidamente le informazioni raccolte nel risvolto della copertina.  
E poi non ebbe più scuse per non farlo. Doveva leggere la dedica.  
Anni di negazione si sgretolarono ai suoi piedi.  
Era stata convinta di essere abbastanza forte da leggere qualsiasi cosa avesse trovato scritto. O anche niente. Non doveva per forza dedicare i propri romanzi a qualcuno: con tutti quelli che aveva prodotto, doveva anche aver finito le persone da citare. A logica non doveva nemmeno per forza riguardare lei. A che titolo? Era vero che Nikki Heat era – stato - il suo alter ego, ma dopo tanto tempo, poteva essere cambiata ed essersi trasformata in altro. Forse aveva addirittura trovato un'altra _Musa._ Sarebbe stato legittimo e forse prevedibile. Si irritò con Nikki, per aver accettato di evolvere e ibridarsi, ma poi si diede della sciocca.  
 _ _Leggi quelle righe e falla finita.__  
Tutti i suoi bei discorsi pieni di buon senso franarono di fronte a quello che le si parò dinnanzi.  
Pensava di essere pronta e di essersi preparata con tutta la ragionevolezza del caso. Ma quando lesse la dedica e ricordò, con tagliente precisione, le stesse, identiche, parole, con cui le aveva confessato di nuovo di amarla, appena prima di andarsene per sempre, fu come se un bisturi affilato le si fosse conficcato nel cuore.


	17. 17

"Sei già qui? Non pensavo di averci messo così tanto".  
La voce di Castle alle sue spalle la spaventò. Chiuse il libro di scatto e questo produsse uno schiocco che risuonò sordo tra loro. Rischiò quasi di farselo scivolare dalle mani.  
Per la prima volta si rese conto con esattezza del significato preciso dell'avere i nervi a fior di pelle.  
La situazione non migliorò, perché fu costretta a guardarlo mentre era intento ad allacciarsi i polsini della camicia – ovviamente blu. Né aiutava il senso di generale smarrimento rendersi conto di lembi di pelle visibili dal colletto aperto e i capelli che ricadevano ancora umidi sulla fronte.  
Sospirò, un po' troppo rumorosamente. Castle le sorrise incuriosito, continuando a darsi da fare in quel modo indecoroso.  
Sperò, con fervore e fede nella ragionevolezza della scienza, che lui non fosse in grado di leggerle nella mente.  
Dovette richiamare a sé tutto il suo autocontrollo per mantenersi salda sulle gambe e non cedere all'inesorabilità delle forze magnetiche in atto.

Si rimproverò. Doveva smettere di fissarlo come se si fosse trattato di un'apparizione virile comparsa proprio lì, in mezzo a un comune salotto. Era innegabile che un'intera giuria di donne sane di mente le avrebbe dato ragione, se avesse condiviso la medesima esperienza mistica di essere testimoni del tessuto della camicia che si tendeva sui muscoli delle braccia, ma lei era al di sopra di queste basse sollecitazioni ormonali.  
Si trattava pur sempre di Castle. Ce l'aveva sotto gli occhi tutti i giorni. Non le faceva più effetto. Non che gliene avesse mai fatto. Era una specie di genere neutro asessuato. Era solo che notava un bell'uomo quando se lo trovava davanti. Sarebbe stato strano il contrario.  
In quale momento avrebbe smesso di farneticare, mentendo a se stessa?  
"Stavo solo dando un'occhiata alla tua libreria". _E ai tuoi libri. E a quello che ci scrivi dentro, a tradimento._  
"Qualcosa di interessante?", le chiese ammiccante, indicando il suo romanzo, a cui lei era ancora aggrappata. Lo rimise al suo posto sullo scaffale, come se le stessero andando a fuoco le mani.  
"Puoi prenderlo in prestito, se vuoi. Magari ti concilia il sonno".  
"Stai insinuando che è noioso? Non è da te, Castle".  
"Leggilo e poi sarai tu a dirmelo", tagliò corto con garbo, ma poco coinvolgimento.  
La risposta la lasciò frustrata, ma non ci fu modo di continuare la conversazione perché lui si allontanò.  
Lo seguì, lieta di abbandonare la libreria e il suo pericoloso contenuto.

Lo trovò in cucina, impegnato ad aprire con gesti disinvolti una bottiglia di vino e versarne il contenuto in due bicchieri allineati di fronte a lui. Gliene offrì uno. Kate lo accettò volentieri, anche se aveva la vaga sensazione che avrebbero dovuto fermarsi lì, in quanto ad alcolici. Entrambi.  
"Non abbiamo già bevuto abbastanza?".  
Parlò solo per riempire un silenzio che si stava prolungando oltre il confortevole.  
"Nessuno di noi deve guidare. Inoltre, come si fa a brindare senza alcol?".  
"E a cosa dovremmo brindare? Qualche ricorrenza speciale?", lo punzecchiò, sapendo già di infilarsi in un vicolo cieco, ma senza riuscire a fermarsi in tempo.  
"Alla nostra amicizia", fu la pronta risposta, che doveva essersi preparato. Non stava nemmeno cercando di nascondere l'evidente autocompiacimento.  
Kate sorrise, senza dargli la soddisfazione di mostrare alcun turbamento. Si sarebbe divertito a darle il tormento tirando fuori la loro "presunta" amicizia tutte le volte che avrebbe potuto, al solo scopo di infastidirla. L'indifferenza era la strategia migliore.  
"Hai ragione. Alla nostra amicizia. Che possa durare in eterno". Alzò il calice, aspettandosi che lui lo toccasse con il proprio, soddisfatta nel vederlo perdere un po' della sua sicurezza.  
Era un gioco al massacro che non faceva bene a nessuno. Le era solo impossibile frenarsi.  
Il campanello interruppe ulteriori riflessioni sulla loro __amicizia__. Kate ne fu sollevata.

Come prevedibile, Castle aveva con ogni probabilità saccheggiato l'intera produzione alimentare della regione, vista la quantità di cibo che sfilò attraverso la porta e venne depositata sul tavolo basso in salotto.  
"Non sapevo cosa ti sarebbe piaciuto. Ho preso un po' di tutto".  
Nessun dubbio a riguardo. Era certa che ci fossero anche frutti esotici fatti arrivare appositamente in aereo da qualche paese tropicale.  
Fu presto chiaro che Castle aveva programmato una serata da trascorrere nel modo più informale possibile. Si sedettero sul divano, spontaneamente vicini, con i cartoni delle pizze davanti a loro.  
Sembrava che Castle avesse volutamente dimenticato l'esistenza di bicchieri e posate, o altre conquiste della civiltà.  
Si instaurò presto una sorta di cameratismo che facilitò una serata a due che l'aveva preoccupata per giustificati motivi.  
Non solo per la singolarità dell'evento, ma perché aveva il sopito timore che potesse accadere qualcosa che avrebbe messo di nuovo in crisi il loro rapporto.  
Ne ebbe un'improvvisa rivelazione quando diede il primo morso a una fetta di pizza ancora bollente.  
Era stata convinta che lui sarebbe sempre stato il suo alleato, anni prima. La loro sintonia era stata così immediata, anche se di complessa attuazione pratica, da renderla sicura che quel legame indefinito avrebbe sempre fatto parte della sua vita.  
Non era stato così. Ed era stato come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Riavere indietro il loro rapporto, nelle esatte dinamiche precedenti, e nell'immediatezza del loro comprendersi senza parlare, le faceva provare un'inaspettata inquietudine, oltre che l'ovvia gratitudine. Sentiva lo strisciante timore di affidarsi di nuovo, di sentire di poter contare su qualcuno che sarebbe stato dalla sua parte, per poi finire di nuovo a distruggere tutto, magari per un motivo banale, come una semplice mancanza di attenzione. Rimanere da sola. Ancora.  
Questa volta aveva qualcosa da perdere e ne era ben consapevole. Non poteva più permettersi la certezza granitica che lui avrebbe sempre fatto parte della sua vita, in qualche forma.  
Deglutì, infastidita da se stessa. Non era quello il modo giusto per godersi una serata amichevole – usò il termine con intenzionalità – riempiendosi la testa con considerazioni di nessuna utilità.  
Castle, dal canto suo, sembrava del tutto rilassato. Non dava forse sempre quella sensazione di saper usare le circostanze della vita a proprio vantaggio? Si era detto felice della giornata che avevano trascorso insieme, e appariva a suo agio nell'averla a casa propria, senza nessun problema a turbare la sua serenità.  
O forse era solo un'impressione, o la proiezione della sua mente febbrile, incapace di placarsi. In ogni caso, lo invidiò.

Prima che si facesse troppo tardi e la stanchezza, e tutto il resto, li portassero su strade non percorribili, dichiarò che sarebbe andata a letto. Avrebbe preso con sé il suo romanzo, prima di salire, in modo da avere qualcosa da fare in attesa del sonno, che era molto lontano dal presentarsi.  
Castle non fece nulla per nascondere la sua delusione. "Non è presto? Posso prepararti un'altra tazza di caffè. Possiamo... ", la sua voce ansiosa la inseguì mentre si alzava dal divano e arretrava di qualche passo.  
"Giocare a poker. Fare il bagno di notte. Andare a disturbare i vicini".  
Kate si mise a ridere, immaginandosi tutte le possibilità. Si era alzato anche lui.  
"È stata una lunga giornata. Non sei stanco?".  
"No. Per niente. Non vuoi rimanere ancora solo cinque minuti? Puoi addormentarti qui, se vuoi. Come quella sera a casa tua, dopo il tuo ferimento. Non mi dà fastidio sentirti russare".  
"Ehi, io non russo", protestò vivacemente.  
"Lo fai, ma sempre in quel tuo modo adorabile".  
D'accordo. Aveva deciso di ricorrere alle maniere forti. Era per quello che era necessario che se ne andasse e mettesse dei muri tra loro. Fisici. Meglio chiudere la porta a chiave. Forse c'era un baule per bloccarla da dentro? Dovevano impedirle di avvinarsi a maniglie lasciate incustodite.  
"Buonanotte, Castle".  
"E se ti lasciassi accendere il tuo telefono?". Doveva essere il suo ultimo, disperato, tentativo.  
"Mi stai corrompendo?".  
"Sì, certo".  
Non voleva ridere, ma fu costretta a farlo. Solo lui poteva ammetterlo così candidamente.  
"Come fai a sapere che non l'ho già fatto?".  
"Perché l'hai promesso".  
Non faceva una piega. In effetti, era rimasto spento per tutte quelle ore.  
Castle tornò sui suoi passi. "Scherzavo. Immagino che tu debba essere reperibile per... beh, per Greg. Sei scomparsa da stamattina".  
L'umore di Kate cambiò in modo repentino, al solo sentir citare un nome che aveva dimenticato per tutto il giorno. Forse si trattava di senso di colpa. O altro che non aveva il lusso di indagare.  
"Non devo essere reperibile per nessuno", lo informò seccata, ma senza decidersi ad andarsene. Anzi, dopo qualche istante di riflessione, tornò a sedersi sul divano, incrociando le gambe. Giocherellò con un filo che sbucava da uno dei cuscini. "Lui è... via".  
Non aggiunse altro. Castle le si fece più vicino, ma senza pretendere altri dettagli.  
"Intendo che è via per qualche giorno e abbiamo deciso di... non sentirci, fino a data da destinarsi. Quindi, posso tenere il telefono spento".  
Castle non palesò nessuna espressione di simpatia affettuosa che lei non avrebbe tollerato. Era già abbastanza difficile dovergli confessare il fallimento della sua relazione – l'unica importante che aveva avuto da quando lui se ne era andato – senza dover aggiungere il peso di manifestazioni di sostegno e conforto. Non voleva fargli pena. Non sapeva nemmeno perché glielo stesse dicendo. Non l'aveva fatto per l'intera giornata, che senso aveva metterlo al corrente di quelli che erano solo fatti suoi?  
Fremette quando sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua. Si sottrasse in fretta a un contatto inopportuno.  
"Non sto male, Castle, non c'è bisogno di consolarmi". Era stata sgarbata, ma non le importava.  
Castle le riprese saldamente la mano, impedendole di fuggire. "Non voglio consolarti. Voglio toccarti. Sono ore che aspetto di farlo".  
Era così fuori luogo, insieme a quella faccia buffa che si era messo addosso, che la tensione sparì di colpo. Rise, ancora.  
"Sai, Castle, sarebbe perfino una cosa sexy, se non fossimo __amici__ ".  
Castle sbuffò, con esagerata rassegnazione "Già. Che peccato". Sospirò in modo teatrale, guardandola di sfuggita. "Me lo ricorderò la prossima volta che dovrò impressionare una donna al primo appuntamento".  
"Sono sicura che te la caverai altrettanto bene improvvisando", gli rispose, sforzandosi di tenere lo stesso tono brioso.  
"Non so se mi ricorderò come si fa", replicò, più sincero del previsto. L'atmosfera era cambiata. Non sembrava più aver voglia di scherzare per sollevarle il morale. Era diventato molto serio.  
"Qualcuno è in cerca di complimenti?", lo provocò. "Con tutte le donne che avrai sicuramente avuto...". Non era nemmeno sicura del motivo per cui aveva insistito con quell'argomento.  
"Quali donne?".  
Lo sguardo con cui la circondò fu troppo. Troppo intimo, troppo carico di aspettative e interrogativi senza risposta. Semplicemente, non poteva permetterselo. All'improvviso fu consapevole delle loro mani ancora allacciate e delle ginocchia che si sfioravano.  
Era così vicino che doveva solo alzare un mano – quella ancora libera – per accarezzargli una guancia. Non lo fece. Non l'aveva fatto, giusto? Allora perché sentiva la ruvidezza della barba di un giorno sotto le dita? Si ritrasse, inorridita. Le aveva dato di volta il cervello? Si rifugiò nel punto più lontano del divano, barricandosi dietro a tutti i cuscini che trovò sulla sua strada.  
Doveva andarsene prima di commettere l'irreparabile.  
"Io... sono esausta. Meglio che vada a dormire". Non riconobbe la sua voce confusa. Era riuscita a inanellare così tanti passi falsi, in pochi minuti, da bastarle per una vita intera. Almeno le era rimasto qualche brandello di dignità. Si sarebbe aggrappata a quel pensiero.  
"Buonanotte, Kate".  
Si sporse verso di lei che aveva ormai superato il confine della vita e della morte e si aveva deciso di arrendersi al suo destino senza protestare.  
Le diede solo un bacio lieve sulla guancia. Se ne stupì quasi. Per non usare la parola esatta che sarebbe stata __rammaricarsi.__  
Qualcuno aveva molto controllo sulle proprie reazioni, e non si trattava di lei, a quanto pareva. Castle non si allontanò, Kate trattenne il respiro e chiuse gli occhi.  
Lui appoggiò la guancia sulla sua, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandole il collo con il pollice. Kate aspirò il suo profumo, accessibile dalla fonte primaria, senza accontentarsi di un surrogato di stoffa. Cercò disperatamente di assolversi dicendosi, ancora una volta, che era così che facevano gli amici. Anche se non le era più chiaro perché continuasse a insistere.


	18. 18

Era distesa a letto, senza riuscire a dormire. Si era rigirata irrequieta, finendo con l'attorcigliarsi il lenzuolo – cotone egiziano di ottima qualità - intorno alle gambe nervose, senza trovare pace. Forse aveva bevuto troppo caffè (l'aveva fatto?). O forse era stato il vino, ma in quel caso non avrebbe dovuto causare l'effetto contrario? O forse era perchè si trovava distesa su un materasso sconosciuto, per quanto molto ampio e confortevole? Scalciò indietro la coperta, troppo pesante per la temperatura corrente, anche se ne aveva apprezzato la consistenza morbida quando era fuggita di sopra e si era rifugiata a letto.

Ripensò al momento imbarazzante in cui era stata certa, percependolo grazie alle contrazioni del suo stomaco, che stesse per succedere qualcosa di _inopportuno_ , di sotto, con Castle.  
Era balzata indietro come se la sua vita fosse stata in pericolo ed era corsa via, mormorando qualcosa sul fatto che si sarebbero visti l'indomani. E buonanotte. Si era dimenticata perfino di prendere un libro qualsiasi, che adesso si sarebbe rivelato utile per ammazzare l'attesa dell'alba.  
Non aveva niente da fare, e non aveva per niente sonno. La stanchezza l'aveva abbandonata del tutto, mentre cercava invano di rilassarsi inspirando ed espirando lentamente, decontraendo i muscoli tesi, uno per volta. Di solito funzionava.  
L'adrenalina scorreva veloce nelle vene, regalandole una lucidità che avrebbe gradito in altre circostanze, ma non mentre si imponeva di addormentarsi, in una notte che si stava prefigurando spaventosamente lunga.

Cercò a tentoni l'interruttore della lampada più vicina a lei, che, una volta accesa, immerse la stanza di una luce soffusa un po' inquietante.  
Di che cosa aveva paura? Che le pareti si chiudessero su di lei e ne uscissero dei mostri? E poi cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe chiamato Castle perché li sconfiggesse per lei con una spada laser?  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, gemendo. Non doveva pensare a Castle a qualche metro da lei, in una casa ai confini del nulla. Non che si ergesse in mezzo al deserto, ma se avesse urlato perché assalita da un assassino mascherato, nessuno l'avrebbe sentita. Per quale motivo le venivano pensieri del genere? Doveva calmarsi. Non l'avrebbe aggredita nessuno.  
Spense la luce e si girò su un fianco, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale. Il silenzio divenne opprimente. Possibile che non si sentisse nessun suono provenire dall'esterno? Non c'erano dei grilli? Si ricordò che odiava i grilli. E le cicale? Anche le cicale erano molto fastidiose, nei pomeriggio assolati.  
Forse stava dando i numeri.

Avrebbe fatto meglio ad alzarsi, aprire una finestra, affacciarsi per respirare un po' di aria fresca e ascoltare l'oceano, in lontananza. Non riusciva a pensare a niente di più noioso.  
Era chiaro che non poteva rimanere lì ad arrovellarsi a vuoto. Doveva uscire dalla stanza. Non è quello che consigliano in caso di insonnia, dedicarsi ad altro, invece che starsene a letto a innervosirsi, imponendosi di dormire? In effetti le era venuta una gran sete, per colpa della pizza piccante che Castle aveva ordinato per lei, poteva essere una scusa valida per sgattaiolare in cucina.  
Ripensandosi, in bagno c'era dell'acqua, di cui avrebbe potuto usufruire senza doversi aggirarsi in una casa sconosciuta rischiando di svegliare Castle. Chissà se lui riusciva a dormire. Scommise di sì. Se lo figurò sereno, sprofondato nel sonno dei giusti, e non capì se l'immagine la riempiva di rabbia perché a lui era concesso il meritato riposo o per via di qualche altro sentimento incerto di cui doveva vergognarsi a prescindere.

Decise che non sarebbe riuscita a rimanere in quella stanza un minuto di più. Avrebbe fatto piano, era stata addestrata per irrompere negli edifici, quanto poteva essere difficile trovare le scale al buio e raggiungere il piano di sotto?  
Si infilò i jeans per decenza, nonostante la maglietta che aveva indossato per dormire fosse molto lunga, e anche se era convinta che non avrebbe incontrato nessuno. Se avesse pensato il contrario le sarebbe venuto meno il coraggio.  
Aprì la porta con grande cautela, sbirciando nel corridoio. Quando gli occhi si abituarono all'oscurità si rese conto che Castle doveva aver lasciato accesa qualche luce esterna, perchè i contorni degli oggetti erano visibili. Non avrebbe quindi rischiato di rompersi qualcosa andando a sbatterci contro.

Camminò in punta di piedi passando davanti alla camera di Castle – quella che supponeva fosse la sua – tendendo l'orecchio per accertarsi che non provenissero dei suoni, che le avrebbero rivelato che era sveglio. E in quel caso che cosa avrebbe fatto? L'avrebbe pregato di cantarle una ninna nanna?  
Scivolò rapida sulle mattonelle fredde e poi lungo le scale. Non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio ad aggirarsi come una ladra nella dimora altrui. Voleva solo dissetarsi, si rassicurò. Non c'era niente di male in quello.  
Una volta al sicuro al piano di sotto, si convinse di poter abbandonare qualche cautela. Si sentì meglio, attraversando il salotto dove avevano trascorso la serata, che le era molto più familiare della camera da letto.  
Accese le luci, facendo attenzione a premere piano l'interruttore. Era incredibile.

Recuperò uno dei bicchieri che avevano usato per brindare, solo qualche ora prima, e che giacevano allineati lungo il bordo del lavandino, contro il muro. Lo riempì con l'acqua del rubinetto. Non le passò per la mente che non aveva idea di quale fosse il proprio, e che poteva star bevendo dal bicchiere di Castle. Fece solo una smorfia quando si rese conto che era rimasto del vino sul fondo, che adesso era caldo e annacquato e che non era quindi in grado di placare la sua sete, lasciandole inoltre uno spiacevole sapore in bocca.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a letto, quella fuga non stava portando niente di buono. La vista di alcuni grappoli d'uva su un vassoio di ceramica dipinta a mano la fermarono. A pensarci non avrebbe disdegnato di mangiare qualcosa, soprattutto se era così in vista. Non era come se avesse curiosato tra gli scaffali in cerca di qualcosa di commestibile. Non poteva comunque fare a meno di sentirsi un'ospite indegna. Chi va in giro a rubare cibo all'insaputa del padrone di casa? La mattina dopo glielo avrebbe confessato, si disse per ripulirsi la coscienza. L'uva però era molto buona, anche perchè era senza semi e non aveva mai pensato che Castle potesse preoccuparsi di simili sottigliezze. Senza farlo di proposito, si ritrovò a mangiarla tutta.  
Un rumore distante la costrinse a immobilizzarsi. Si concentrò per capirne la natura, ma si era trattato di un caso isolato, o forse solo la sua immaginazione troppo vivida. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante farsi trovare da Castle appoggiata con i gomiti al tavolo della sua cucina, dopo aver proclamato ai quattro venti di essere molto stanca, e di dover per forza andare a letto, vinta dall'irresistibile necessità del riposo. Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasta con lui, invece che scappare in camera. Non che avesse importanza, ormai. A quel punto doveva solo tornare di sopra e rimanere a fissare il soffitto per qualche ora.

Fece il percorso al contrario con meno timore: si sentiva più audace per via del fatto che all'andata non l'aveva scoperta nessuno. Era più facile tornare in camera, dal momento che aveva memorizzato la posizione dei mobili.  
Era ormai arrivata quasi all'ingresso della sua camera - stava giusto per impugnare la maniglia - quando la voce di Castle dietro di lei, troppo vicina, la spaventò a morte.  
Come era riuscito a sorprenderla, visto che non aveva mai abbassato la guardia, attenta a catturare il minimo segno di vita e della sua presenza?  
Si portò una mano al petto, esagerando nel mostrarsi spaventata, per avere qualcosa di cui parlare.  
"Castle?! Che cosa ci fai qui?", chiese l'intrusa al padrone di casa legittimamente in diritto di andare dove volesse, anche di notte.  
"Ho sentito dei rumori, volevo accertarmi che andasse tutto bene".  
"Chi altro poteva essere? Ci siamo solo tu ed io, qui". Giusto, perché non rimarcare l'ovvio? _Siamo da soli a casa tua, Castle. Forse non l'avevi notato._  
"Infatti. Volevo essere sicuro che _tu_ stessi bene".  
"Sto bene, grazie. Avevo solo sete. E avevo dimenticato di prendere un libro per conciliare il sonno".  
Si guardò tra le mani. Non c'era nessun libro. Castle fu generoso e non fece nessun commento. Si limitò a guardarla.  
"Ho mangiato anche dell'uva. Tutta". Di quel passo gli avrebbe confessato di aver commesso qualche omicidio, qui e là nella sua irreprensibile carriera.  
Avrebbe desiderato farsi molto piccola e scomparire sotto la porta. Non aveva la minima idea di come l'etichetta imponesse di comportarsi quando si incontra qualcuno, su cui non si vorrebbero avere certi pensieri – nessun pensiero –, in un corridoio al buio.  
Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto scrivere delle regole di galateo un po' più esaustive di quelle attualmente in circolazione.  
"Non riesco a dormire nemmeno io", le confessò senza nemmeno l'ombra del nervosismo di cui lei si sentiva sopraffatta.  
Kate annuì. Non sapeva cosa dire e non era nemmeno certa che ci fosse qualcosa da aggiungere.  
"Ti preparo qualcosa? Una camomilla, magari?", le propose.  
Che bella idea. Avrebbero passato il tempo a parlare di come erano diverse le cose ai loro tempi, quando erano giovani?  
"No, grazie. Forse ho bevuto troppo caffè", rifilò anche a lui la scusa che aveva continuato a ripetersi nel tentativo di convincersi.  
"O forse abbiamo preso troppo sole. O è colpa del vento. C'era un sacco di vento oggi in spiaggia".  
Kate annuì. Si stavano trasformando in una versione di loro stessi più vecchia, quando, seduti su una panchina dell'ospizio, avrebbero parlato del tempo e ricordato – o, almeno, quello dei due che non aveva ancora perso la memoria – i casi risolti insieme.  
Sorrise al pensiero. Sarebbero stati due anziani molto vispi e una vera spina nel fianco della casa di riposo che li avrebbe accolti.  
Un momento. Il sorriso le si gelò sulle labbra. Perché stava immaginando lei e Castle anziani __insieme__ _?_  
"Penso che farò un altro tentativo". Cercava un modo gentile di accomiatarsi. Non potevano certo rimanere in piedi in corridoio, a parlare del nulla.  
Castle non sembrò averla sentita, visto che non si mosse di un millimetro. Anzi, fece un passo verso di lei, costringendola a uno sforzo per non indietreggiare.  
"Perché non...", iniziò Castle esitante.  
"Non... ?".  
"Io non ho sonno, tu nemmeno. Perché dobbiamo costringerci a fissare le lancette dell'orologio per ore? Visto che siamo svegli entrambi, potremmo... ".  
La guardò con intenzione. "Trovare qualcosa da fare insieme, per passare il tempo".  
"Per esempio?". Mise nella voce tutto il suo scetticismo, anche se la proposta la stuzzicava. L'alternativa era troppo noiosa. Aveva già provato a guardare le ombre sul soffitto e non aveva funzionato.  
"Perché intanto non andiamo nella mia camera?".  
"Castle!". Era inorridita. O meglio, era la parte che si era costretta a interpretare.  
"Beckett, mi meraviglio di te! Se avessi quel tipo di intento non verrei di certo a chiedertelo".  
"Mi caricheresti in spalle senza tener conto delle mie proteste, intendi?". La via del sarcasmo era facile e sicura e in più le permetteva di non rispondere al suo invito.  
"Dai per scontato che ci sarebbero proteste?".  
"Non credo che dovremmo avere questa conversazione, Castle". Qualcuno doveva pur dirlo.  
"Infatti. Perché le mie intenzioni erano amichevoli. Sei tu che hai pensato male".  
"Quindi sono io quella che vuole portarti in camera, nella tua visione perversa delle cose?".  
La guardò per un lungo istante.  
"È una domanda trabocchetto? Perché non credo di essere a mio agio nel continuare questo discorso. Qualsiasi cosa dirò verrà usata contro di me, presumo".  
Le venne da ridere. Succedeva solo a lei di finire sempre a divertirsi in sua presenza, anche quando era l'ultima cosa che volesse fare?  
"Qual è la tua decisione, Beckett? Contare le ore in solitudine o trovarti qualcosa di rispettabile da fare con me?".  
"Castle, non posso venire nella tua camera. Non è... consono alla situazione".  
"Quale situazione? Quella di due amici che non riescono a dormire e passano il resto della notte a chiacchierare? Quanto può essere diverso da quello che facciamo di giorno?".  
Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare per tentare di spiegarglielo.  
"A meno che sia tu a non riuscire a resistermi, nel qual caso capirei benissimo le tue remore".  
"Non ho nessun problema a resisterti". Frase sbagliata, tentò di correggere il tiro. "Perché la questione non si è mai posta in questi termini", concluse con grande fermezza.  
"Quindi siamo d'accordo che possiamo passare la notte insieme".  
Oh, Dio. Eccolo che ricominciava con i doppi sensi. Sarebbe stata una notte molto lunga. O troppo breve.


	19. 19

Kate entrò nella camera di Castle, senza sapere di preciso come fosse successo. Non si era forse ripromessa che non sarebbe accaduto? Non se l'era detto in modo così esplicito, ovviamente - non aveva certo mai formulato l'esatto pensiero "Passare la notte sopra il letto di Castle".

Anche se non doveva per forza trattarsi del letto, giusto? Se lo chiese guardandosi attorno pensierosa, alla ricerca di una superficie adatta, in una stanza che era grande il doppio rispetto a quella che aveva riservato a lei. C'era perfino un grande camino, con il fuoco acceso che divampava dietro a quella che doveva essere... un'ancora? Aveva visto bene? Se aveva mai pensato che l'arredamento del loft fosse, se non eccentrico, quantomeno _affollato_ di oggetti, dovette ricredersi vedendo l'accostamento eclettico dei mobili presenti in quell'ampio spazio.  
Riuscì a scovare una poltrona, la individuò addossata in un angolo, davanti alla libreria. Sollevata, si diresse subito lì.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", la fermò subito Castle.  
"Mi metto comoda. È... è un problema se mi siedo qui?", gli chiese un po' insicura. Non si poteva mai sapere il genere di fissazioni che ha la gente riguardo ai propri oggetti. Magari era la sua poltrona preferita e non voleva che nessuno la usasse.  
"Il letto è più comodo".  
 _ _Non mi dire.__  
"Sto bene qui".  
"D'accordo".

Castle non sprecò altro tempo a convincerla e la cosa un po' la sorprese. Le diede invece le spalle per frugare in un angolo nascosto, da cui riemerse lanciandole un sacchetto, che lei fu costretta a prendere al volo.  
"Che cosa sarebbe?".  
"Popcorn. Stare in piedi di notte fa venire fame".  
Si rigirò il sacchetto tra le mani, scettica. Si trattava davvero di popcorn.  
"D'un tratto la parola __premeditazione__ inizia a volteggiare nell'aria ", lo accusò, ridendo.  
Castle, che si era chinato a estrarre altro cibo dal suo antro segreto, si bloccò, e poi si girò lentamente, ruotando sulle gambe, per farle una smorfia. Per un inspiegabile motivo, lo trovò disturbante. E sexy.  
Lui non si difese dall'accusa, ma Kate non si diede per vinta.  
"Non riesco a credere che tu ti sia portato del cibo in camera, sicuro del fatto che sarei finita qui".  
"I popcorn potevano essere per me. Non dovevo per forza __premeditare__ di dividerli con te".  
Era un'osservazione logica che la indispettì. Non capiva perché desse sempre per scontato che lui progettasse approcci verso la sua persona alla prima occasione. Chi era tra i due ad avere sempre quel pensiero fisso in testa?  
"Di solito tieni una dispensa nella tua camera da letto?"  
E a lei che importava? Poteva tenerci pure una distilleria illegale.  
Castle si sedette sul bordo del letto, a gambe aperte e ben distanziate.  
"No", le rispose fissandola con un'intensità che andava classificata appena oltre la soglia di ciò che lei considerava confortevole, ma non abbastanza da farle percepire un reale pericolo.  
 _O forse ha messo qualcosa nel vino._  
Rimase in silenzio, tutte le frasi che le venivano in mente, qualcosa come "Cosa avresti fatto se non fossi passata davanti alla tua porta? Mi avresti rapito?", le sembravano appartenere a una versione di se stessa che non riconosceva e che aveva l'assoluta necessità di starsene zitta.

"Non c'è bisogno che ti barrichi su quella poltrona scomoda. Il letto è abbastanza grande per un esercito. Non ti succederà niente, se anche vieni qui".  
"Sono assolutamente certa che non succederà niente", gli rispose sprezzante.  
Bene, doveva continuare a far parlare quella Beckett che sapeva il fatto suo.  
Non trovò in realtà una scusa valida per rimanergli lontana, avendone già usate la maggior parte. A dirla tutta lui non aveva torto, dal momento che non aveva compiuto nessun gesto ambiguo. Non ancora. __Zitta__ _._  
Se avesse continuato a insistere in quel senso, sarebbe apparso evidente che era lei ad avere problemi in sua presenza.

Attraversò la stanza in diagonale e si accomodò sul letto, occupando il minor spazio possibile, sotto il suo sguardo divertito. Si sedette con grande dignità, incrociò le gambe e si impegnò a mangiare i popcorn con studiata concentrazione.  
Venne ipnotizzata dal movimento sinuoso delle tende gonfiate ritmicamente dal vento, perchè la finestra era stata lasciata leggermente aperta. Non era l'unico ad ad aver avuto caldo, qualsiasi fosse la causa.  
Sentì un tuono in lontananza.  
"Forse è per quello che non riusciamo a dormire".  
Kate ruppe per prima una pausa che si stava protraendo da troppi minuti, che lei aveva trascorso assorta, seguendo con un dito la trama complicata del copriletto. Si trattava di un disegno astratto. Lo trovò inusuale.  
Nel silenzio carico di attesa che seguì fu costretta a finire la frase, che adesso le sembrava solo molto sciocca.  
"Per via dell'elettricità. Forse ci impedisce di riposare".  
Il rumore di un altro tuono, molto più vicino, ritardò la risposta di Castle.  
"Penso anche io che si tratti dell'elettricità".  
L'aveva sentito il leggero accenno divertito, non si illudesse di ingannarla.  
"Sto parlando del temporale".  
"Certo, anche io. Di cos'altro?".  
Quel tono innocente con cui cercava di mascherarsi non prometteva niente di nuovo. Quando si arrischiò ad alzare gli occhi, lo sguardo che l'accolse non era innocente. Tutto il contrario.

Aveva iniziato a piovere, grosse gocce di pioggia battevano con violenza contro il vetro della finestra. Castle si alzò per chiuderla, interrompendo quella strana atmosfera che si era creata tra loro che l'aveva tenuta prigioniera contro la sua volontà.  
Appallottolò il sacchetto ormai vuoto, si sfregò le mani e dovette soccombere al formicolio che da qualche tempo le si stava diffondendo nelle gambe, causato dalla posizione scomoda in cui le aveva costrette.  
Stenderle le strappò un gemito di dolore. Le massaggiò con forza per far ripartire la circolazione. Dal momento che non poteva tornare ad arrotolarsi in quello spazio microscopico, prese un cuscino, lo posizionò contro lo schienale e lo usò per appoggiarsi. Il sollievo dilagò nei muscoli della schiena quando tornarono a distendersi.  
Castle corrugò la fronte nel vedere la nuova disposizione, ma poi le si accomodò accanto con naturalezza.  
"Insonnia, quindi. Un caso o qualcosa di più?". Glielo chiese come se fosse un'autorità in quel campo e stesse cercando un'alleata.  
"Nell'ultimo periodo faccio fatica ad addormentarmi", gli confessò. "Sono un po' nervosa per l'esame da capitano della prossima settimana".  
Sapeva che non era al corrente della data della prova, perché lei l'aveva tenuto nascosto a tutti. Si era finalmente decisa a farlo perché voleva condividere con qualcuno il peso dell'apprensione che, da qualche giorno, era diventato opprimente.  
"Andrai alla grande. Te l'ho già detto".  
"E io ti ho già detto che sei di parte".  
"Sei in cerca di complimenti?".  
La guardò perplesso, e da questo capì che lui dava per scontato che avrebbe sbaragliato la concorrenza, cosa di cui lei non era convinta. "Arriverai prima con lode, medaglia, bacio accademico o quello che danno in questi casi, perché sei il miglior poliziotto di New York, anzi, del mondo intero. Arresti i cattivi, rendi la città sicura per i buoni, aiuti le persone anziane ad attraversare la strada. Dovresti candidarti in politica".  
Kate si mise a ridere di gusto.  
"Credo che quello dovresti farlo tu. Sei bravo con le parole".  
"Allora dovremmo farlo insieme. Tu scendi in campo e io ti scrivo i discorsi. Scommetto che nel giro di poco tempo saremmo alla Casa Bianca".  
"Tu saresti la First Lady?", lo stuzzicò.  
Castle si immobilizzò, ma si trattò solo di una frazione di secondo.  
"Pensavo a un ruolo professionale, ma se hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti accompagni a quelle noiose riunioni con i capi di Stato, regine, sceicchi, mi offro volentieri come marito. Di facciata, s'intende".  
Kate annuì. "Molto generoso da parte tua offrirti per un matrimonio bianco".  
"Quando vuoi. È il mio sacrificio per la Patria".  
Kate si limitò a sorridergli, senza rispondere. Si sentiva meglio ed era solo grazie a lui, che aveva alleggerito la tensione. Era sicura che lo avesse fatto di proposito.  
Le strinse la mano. Sembrava racchiudere totalmente la sua, facendola scomparire. Ebbe la sensazione che non fosse un gesto intimo, voleva solo confortarla.  
"Perché non sei certa di passarlo?", le domandò a bassa voce, senza costringerla a guardarlo.  
"Non si tratta di quello. È che...", mosse le dita nella stretta calda e asciutta. "Non so se ne valga la pena. Alla fine non ho messo dietro alle sbarre l'unico __cattivo__ di cui mi importasse davvero. Anzi, è lui che finirà alla Casa Bianca, probabilmente".  
Il suo tono era pieno di amarezza, anche se avrebbe preferito evitarlo, ma non ne era stata in grado. Non aveva quasi ammesso a se stessa quella sensazione strisciante di non essere all'altezza del nuovo ruolo a cui aspirava.  
La stretta si fece più forte.  
"Non è troppo tardi per questo". La voce sommessa le suggerì che stava cercando di muoversi con cautela e lo apprezzò.  
"È un treno che è passato tanto tempo fa".  
"I treni ripassano".  
"È la fiera del luogo comune?".  
Castle sorrise con un gesto automatico, ancora troppo preso dal discorso per accettare i suoi tentativi diversivi.  
"Kate, sei un ottimo detective anche senza aver risolto quel caso. Pensa a tutte le altre vittime che hai onorato e a tutti gli assassini che hai fatto finire in carcere. Sarai un ottimo capitano. Un capitano eccellente".  
"Un po' pomposo, ma grazie. Apprezzo il pensiero".  
Non le diede retta, il solito sarcasmo non stava funzionando.  
"Ma se vuoi riaprire quel caso... posso darti una mano".  
"No!". Il grido smorzato risuonò nella stanza.  
"Perché no?".  
"Perché è un capitolo chiuso. Per sempre". Staccò bruscamente la mano, sentendosi turbata, senza che le fosse chiaro il motivo.  
"Ok. Come vuoi". Non era affatto convinto.  
"Sei hai qualcosa da dire, Castle, dilla. Non girarci intorno, non è nel tuo stile". Si stava irritando molto velocemente.  
Con quell'uscita sgarbata voleva solo colpirlo così come lui aveva appena fatto con lei, anche se non capiva perché.  
"Non intendo parlare oltre, con il rischio che mi cacci da questa stanza".  
Avrebbe voluto strozzarlo.  
"Non posso cacciarti dalla _tua_ stanza".  
Castle si fece serio.  
"Non voglio che questo argomento si metta di nuovo fra noi... nella nostra amicizia, voglio dire. So che non c'è nessun __noi__ ", si corresse rapidamente.  
Gli fece segno di andare avanti. Non c'era bisogno di inciampare nei formalismi.  
"Ma penso che se ti fa ancora così male, dovresti andare a fondo".  
"Non mi fa male. Era sepolto, prima che lo disseppellissi tu, stasera". Era ingiusta e irragionevole - era stata lei a tirar fuori l'argomento - ma non le importava.  
"E poi è pericoloso, giusto? Non sei stato tu il primo a pregarmi di non continuare? Dovresti essere felice che abbia smesso di farlo e io sia qui viva e vegeta, no? Dovreste essere contenti tutti!". Stava quasi gridando.  
Era più di quanto volesse confessargli. A lui, a se stessa.  
"È vero, l'ho fatto. Ti ho detto che se fossi andata avanti in quella battaglia saresti morta. Ne ero convinto ed ero preoccupato... di perderti".  
Era la serata delle rivelazioni.  
"Ho rischiato di morire".  
"Ma non sei morta".  
"Potrebbe succedere, se riapro quel vaso".  
"Puoi vivere senza riaprirlo?".  
Che cos'era? Una seduta di psicoterapia?  
"Ce l'ho fatta fino adesso. Non vedo perché non potrei continuare".  
"Ma come? Come hai vissuto finora?".  
"Che cosa significa, Castle?".  
La voce si era abbassata fino a ridursi a un sussurro che non prometteva niente di buono. Si sentiva pronta a esplodere. Come si permetteva di fare un'insinuazione del genere?  
"Che prima eri piena di passione. Di entusiasmo. Non ti fermavi davanti a niente, ed era quella la tua forza. Adesso... sei diversa".  
"Diversa come?".  
Doveva spiegarsi, una volta per tutte.  
"Spenta".  
Aprì la bocca per ribattere qualcosa che lo avrebbe zittito per sempre, qualcosa di altrettanto rude e aspro... e vero.  
Aveva ragione. Era così che si sentiva la maggior parte del tempo, da quando lui se ne era andato. Le proteste le morirono in gola, svuotandosi di significato.  
Fece un lungo sospiro.  
"È meglio che vada in camera mia. Si è fatto tardi", gli comunicò fredda.  
Raccolse il lungo velo della sua dignità, o i brandelli che erano rimasti, e fece per andarsene.  
"Kate...".  
"Buonanotte, Castle. E grazie per la chiacchierata. Sono sicura che adesso riuscirò a dormire".  
La fermò trattenendola per un braccio.  
"Non voglio che tu vada via. Scusami se sono stato troppo...".  
"Sincero?", lo interruppe.  
"Inopportuno. Non sono fatti miei. Mi spiace se ti ho ferito, o fatto arrabbiare. Se vuoi, è il momento giusto per dirmi che è la tua vita. E che io non ti conosco, anche se penso di sì".  
Kate lo fissò esterrefatta. "Che cosa significa?".  
"Sono le frasi con cui chiudi i nostri litigi e poi mi mandi via".  
"Non stiamo litigando. E non sono sempre io a mandarti via...", abbassò gli occhi a fissarsi le mani. "Qualche volta vai via tu", concluse con un sussurro.  
Era più di quanto potesse concedergli quella sera. O qualsiasi altra sera.  
"Non sto andando via. Non andrò via".  
Lesse nel suo sguardo una promessa che preferì non analizzare troppo a fondo, ma che conservò da qualche parte dentro di lei. Si sentiva svuotata dal loro lungo confronto e anche un po' insonnolita. Voleva solo mettersi quella brutta conversazione alle spalle, anche se era servita a chiarire molte cose non dette. Doveva riflettere su quel termine, __spenta__ , che le bruciava ancora sulle labbra, ma lo avrebbe fatto più avanti, non ora. Era troppo presto, era troppo doloroso, aveva gettato luce su aspetti di lei che avrebbe preferito rimanessero in ombra. Che aveva lottato perché non fuoriuscissero mai dall'oscurità.  
E lei che aveva pensato che respingere i suoi approcci sarebbe stata la parte difficile.

Decise di rimanere, una scelta simbolica con cui voleva dimostrargli che non se ne sarebbe andata nemmeno lei. Non avrebbe lasciato che, ancora una volta, le loro incomprensioni li dividessero. Le costava qualche sforzo, perché avrebbe preferito rimanere da sola a leccarsi l'amor proprio ferito, ma pensava che fosse meglio dargli un segno della sua buona volontà.  
Sprimacciò il cuscino e si sdraiò su un fianco, rivolta nella sua direzione. Il temporale si era allontanato, la notte era tornata silenziosa e immobile.  
"Credo di avere finalmente sonno".  
Castle si girò verso di lei. Kate chiuse gli occhi, per arginare i pericoli di una vicinanza indesiderata. O troppo desiderata.  
"Non vuoi metterti sotto le coperte? Potresti aver freddo".  
"Non possiamo stare sotto le coperte entrambi. Non è... etico".  
Stava straparlando, ma la stanchezza cominciava ad avere il sopravvento.  
"Ma possiamo stare sopra le coperte contemporaneamente? O magari uno sta sopra e l'altra sotto, e poi ci diamo il cambio? Prima tocca a te", si offrì galantemente.  
Sarebbe stato troppo faticoso ribattere, preferì tirarsi il lenzuolo sopra al corpo, in silenzio. Abbassò di nuovo le palpebre, per scivolare nel sonno che aveva atteso tanto a lungo e che adesso era arrivato come una benedizione.  
"Kate".  
Non la smetteva proprio mai di parlare?  
"Mmh?".  
"Credo di essere io quello che non è in grado di resisterti".  
Spalancò gli occhi, piena di orrore per quella confessione. Che cosa gli era saltato in mente, così all'improvviso?  
"Castle!", gemette nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. "Adesso devo _per forza_ tornare nella mia stanza! Ed ero già mezza addormentata!", protestò vivacemente, cominciando a sgusciar fuori da quel letto molto più comodo del suo.  
"Perché? Non riesco a resisterti nemmeno se stai nell'altra stanza, quindi il problema non si pone. Rimani".  
Le venne da ridere. Solo lui poteva far diventare comica una situazione del genere.  
"Immagino che tu abbia ragione, e sono troppo stanca per discuterne. Pensi di riuscire a resistermi fino a domani mattina?".  
"È una specie di promessa? Un appuntamento? Perché sai che io prendo sul serio certe cose".  
"È quel momento in cui faresti meglio a startene in silenzio".  
"Ok".  
"Buonanotte". Si sistemò meglio il cuscino sotto la testa, decisa a riprendere il sonno interrotto.  
Castle si sporse per darle un bacio leggero sulla guancia, che finì, nella confusione, un po' troppo vicino all'angolo delle labbra. Preferì fare finta di niente. Era chiaro che avevano un problema. Ma ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento.

"Buongiorno".  
Aprì gli occhi su un mattino molto luminoso. La stanza era inondata di luce e dalla finestra aperta arrivava il profumo intenso dei fiori appena sbocciati.  
Mise a fuoco Castle, in piedi davanti a lei con un vassoio in mano. Le aveva portato la colazione a letto, il maledetto. Si era fatto la doccia – e la barba -, e si presentava al mondo molto più vivace di quanto si sentisse lei. Chissà da quanto tempo era sveglio e già operativo.  
Si guardò. Era ancora vestita. Questo significava che non era successo niente, vero?  
Castle dovette indovinare i suoi pensieri. "Non ho approfittato di te mentre dormivi".  
Kate arrossì, mettendosi a sedere.  
"Non dovresti fissare la gente mentre dorme. È inquietante". Dovevano ripristinare in fretta i loro soliti schemi, per cancellare la confessione della notte precedente.  
"Non mi capita spesso di averti nel mio letto".  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di far finta di non averle detto quello che le aveva detto.  
"E non ti capiterà più. E non sono nel tuo letto. Levati quel sorriso soddisfatto".  
Si sedette accanto a lei. Era normale che adesso dessero per scontati certi comportamenti? Forse si erano spinti troppo oltre?  
Kate si portò alle labbra il caffè; all'improvviso un pensiero molesto si affacciò alla sua mente, rifiutandosi di rimanere nell'angolo in cui voleva ricacciarlo. Non solo non si sentiva a disagio in una situazione così domestica, con Castle a girarle intorno di prima mattina, ma le dispiaceva quasi che non sarebbe più successo.  
Doveva _decisamente_ averle messo qualcosa nel vino.  
Bevve qualche sorso, per dominare i nervi scossi.  
"Grazie per... tutto, Castle. È stato un bel week end. Ma adesso devo proprio tornare a New York".  
"Lo so". Le sembrò rassegnato e forse un po' deluso. "Ho preparato tutto. Quando sei pronta possiamo partire".  
Annuì. Castle fece per alzarsi ma questa volta fu lei a fermarlo, afferrandolo per il braccio. La pelle all'interno era molto morbida al tatto, ci aveva mai fatto caso? Le veniva voglia di passarci sopra le dita e non smettere. Basta. Doveva darci un taglio. Di quel passo... preferì non finire il pensiero. Era già abbastanza imbarazzante così, per non parlare del fatto che la situazione tra di loro era ormai compromessa. _Addio, amicizia._  
"Credo che tornerò a indagare il caso di mia madre, se tu mi aiuterai".  
Il sorriso che le rivolse fu smagliante.  
"Certo che ti aiuterò". Iniziò a vagare per la stanza pieno di progetti. "Ti confesso di aver già fatto delle indagini per conto mio". Perché non se ne stupiva? "Posso portarti il file al distretto, domani. O vuoi che te le mandi via mail appena arriviamo in città?".  
Lo sentì farneticare entusiasta giù per le scale, mentre lei, con un gemito, tornò a nascondersi sotto le lenzuola.


	20. 20

Castle giocherellava assorto con il proprio cellulare, distaccato dal resto dell'allegro e vivace gruppo da cui era circondato.  
Era la serata che lui e metà dei poliziotti del distretto trascorrevano all' _Old Haunt_ con cadenza settimanale. Si trattava di una consuetudine nata per caso. Li aveva invitati la prima volta dopo essere passato al distretto a salutarli, per festeggiare l'evento e riprendere i contatti con loro, ma era finito tutto lì, non c'era stato alcun seguito.  
La consuetudine era nata più tardi, una volta che aveva ripreso il suo ruolo di consulente ufficiale della polizia: ogni giovedì, immancabilmente, si ritrovano con grande entusiasmo nel suo locale.

Evidentemente a molti di loro piaceva avere un posto in cui riunirsi dopo il lavoro, per rilassarsi e bere qualcosa - gratis. In effetti forse era stato quello il motivo principale per cui, i primi tempi dopo il suo ritorno, si erano tutti affannati, in modo più o meno esplicito, a chiedergli se avesse in mente di organizzare un'altra delle _loro serate_ , come se quell'espressione facesse riferimento ad altre occasioni del genere accadute con regolarità in passato.  
Lo fermavano alla macchinetta del caffè, lo aspettavano fuori dall'ascensore quando arrivava al mattino, e lo interrompevano perfino mentre era seduto davanti alla lavagna insieme a Beckett,cosa che provocava immancabili reazioni infastidite da parte di lei, che lui aveva deciso di interpretare a suo favore come un: "Chi osa rovinare i nostri momenti sacri?". Non che glielo avesse mai detto chiaramente: si limitava ad ascoltare le sue scuse e a riprendere dal punto in cui erano rimasti, senza commentare. A lui però bastava vedere distendersi la fronte corrugata quando se ne erano andati, per capire che forse la sua lettura non era del tutto campata per aria. O forse si stava soltanto illudendo, come gli capitava spesso quando la forza del suo desiderio di scovare indizi a suo favore sopraffaceva ogni ragionamento logico.

Solo una volta se l'era lasciato sfuggire e l'impetuosa protesta sul fatto che _non ci fosse_ _ _nessun momento sacro, Castle, stiamo semplicemente lavorando, non giocando, e non amo essere disturbata perché voi possiate organizzare le vostre serate di soli uomini passate a fare chissà che cosa,__ l'aveva persuaso di avere ragione.  
L'aveva subito interrotta per contestare l'affermazione che le donne non fossero le benvenute. Era quello il motivo per cui non era mai andata con loro? Perché pensava che lui non ce la volesse?  
Aveva ascoltato continuando a fissare la lavagna, testarda come al solito, e non aveva risposto. Le aveva ripetuto con grande solennità che sarebbe stato più che felice di trascorrere la serata insieme a lei. Si era dovuto correggere. Insieme a lei e a _tutti gli altri._  
Non si era mai fatta vedere, anche se lui glielo aveva chiesto a più riprese. Gli augurava buon divertimento e se ne andava, lasciandolo a fissare a lungo la sedia vuota, finché qualcuno non lo risvegliava dalle sue fantasticherie in cui lei, invece, accettava, si univa a loro e passava tutta la serata a chiacchierare in disparte con lui.

Non la vedeva da quattro giorni. Li contò sulle dita.  
Avevano fatto ritorno dagli Hamptons la domenica precedente avvolti da un'atmosfera molto più rilassata rispetto all'andata, quando era stato tormentato dall'idea di aver osato troppo, attirandola lontana dalla città grazie all'uso spudorato delle sue doti oratorie.  
Kate aveva lasciato il finestrino abbassato per gran parte del viaggio in auto, pensierosa e impenetrabile dietro gli occhiali da sole. Si era raccolta i capelli in un nodo morbido sulla testa, ma qualche ciocca era sfuggita dalla stretta e danzava intorno al suo viso, grazie all'aria che proveniva da fuori.  
Castle aveva represso molte volte l'istinto di staccare la mano dal volante per spostarle dal viso i ciuffi ribelli, finché non si era detto che era stanco di tirarsi sempre indietro e che se gli aveva permesso di dormire vicino a lei – non che fosse riuscito a prendere sonno nemmeno per un minuto – non c'era motivo per cui non potesse toccarle i capelli. L'aveva fatto.  
Qualcosa doveva essere cambiato tra loro perché lei si era limitata a voltarsi verso di lui, sorridergli, senza protestare.  
Non era qualcosa che la vecchia Beckett avrebbe accettato con tanta naturalezza fino a qualche giorno prima. In quale momento si era trasformata in una versione meno scontrosa nei suoi confronti? Si era solo rilassata perché erano lontani dalla città? Temeva un po' il momento in cui sarebbero tornati ai loro ritmi quotidiani, per paura che tornasse a tenerlo a distanza.

A dover essere onesto, talvolta gli sembrava che da quando si erano ritrovati non fosse mai stata davvero sulle sue come un tempo. Ripercorreva i fatti accaduti nel loro nuovo presente, cercando una chiave di lettura che non riusciva a scorgere perché troppo coinvolto, facendo un paragone per come era stato il loro rapporto qualche anno prima.  
Sfortunatamente la distanza temporale, con tutto il carico di sofferenza e rimpianto che si portava dietro, non gli permetteva di fare un'analisi oggettiva della situazione attuale.  
Perché se anche in passato avesse avuto a che fare con questa Beckett, quella che si confidava con lui – sempre a modo suo – senza lasciarlo fuori a lambiccarsi il cervello sui suoi comportamenti indecifrabili, non c'era nessun motivo per cui non fossero mai andati oltre al nulla che c'era stato.  
Era stato questo il contenuto delle sue riflessioni, guidando verso Manhattan.

L'aveva accompagnata a casa, aveva parcheggiato, ed era sceso con lei. Erano rimasti in piedi uno di fronte all'altra, un po' imbarazzati. Aveva lasciato che fosse lei a condurre il gioco, pentendosene subito dopo perché Kate l'aveva ringraziato, aprendosi in uno di quei rari sorrisi che gli facevano desiderare di sposarla sul posto, e se ne era andata. Era scomparsa all'interno dell'androne del suo palazzo, senza mai voltarsi indietro. Forse era stato troppo ottimista nel ritenere che fosse cambiata tanto. Ogni tanto lo sorprendeva con qualche imprevisto colpo di coda.  
Si era trattato di uno dei numerosi momenti in cui non aveva la minima idea di quello che le passava nella mente e non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto gestirlo. Che cosa significava? Ne ho abbastanza di stare in tua compagnia? Fammi il favore di scomparire per sempre?

La situazione era ulteriormente peggiorata perché lei non l'aveva più chiamato e lui odiava il fatto di essere ripiombato nella posizione di chi non sapeva se darle spazio o fare pressioni e quale tre le infinite varianti tra questi due poli si sarebbe rivelata la soluzione magica per farla sbucare da qualsiasi tana si fosse cacciata.  
Aveva risolto le cose con Greg? Era quello il motivo di quel silenzio?  
Castle non si permetteva mai di dimenticare, nemmeno per un istante, che lei non era libera.  
Forse era _un po' più_ libera di quanto non fosse fino a qualche giorno prima, visto che l'altro uomo della sua vita, quello meno importante, quello che non sapeva ancora di dover far presto i bagagli, era via. Un generico __via__ che l'aveva riempito di incrollabile ottimismo, nella sua cieca fiducia che il destino stesse operando nei soliti modi misteriosi, ma sempre a lui favorevoli.  
La decisione di non sentirsi implicava una pausa nel comune significato che la relazione si stava avviando ai titoli finali, era già una rottura vera e propria, o era solo un momento di tregua per calmare gli animi?  
Non aveva idea di come si comportasse quando lasciava qualcuno. Non era mai stato in giro per controllare la situazione passo per passo, se pure gli avesse mai offerto la rara opportunità di farlo partecipe delle sue confidenze, cosa che sarebbe stata meno probabile di un miracolo.

A parte essere più avvicinabile del solito, non aveva fatto niente, in fondo, che gli facesse capire il vero stato della sua relazione. Non aveva compiuto gesti meno che corretti, anzi, era stata molto rapida a far tornare al mittente intenzioni poco gradite, senza farne mistero.  
Erano amici, gli aveva concesso. La parola l'aveva trafitto come se si fosse trattato di un incubo diventato realtà. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere suo amico. Che ruolo avrebbe dovuto ricoprire? Il consulente sentimentale? La spalla su cui piangere? No, grazie.  
Non l'aveva chiamato e lui era stato sulle spine. Era una collaborazione strana, la loro. Un tempo era stato abituato a trascorrere quasi tutte le sue giornate al distretto, adesso non era così scontato. L'unica volta che le aveva chiesto perché non si fosse fatta sentire, gli aveva risposto che non c'erano stati omicidi, con quel fare ovvio che lui trovava a tratti irritante.

Quella settimana aveva avuto il coraggio di passare al distretto solo una volta, dopo essersi convinto che nessuno avrebbe letto niente di particolare in quella decisione. La cosa strana era che, diversamente da un tempo, nessuno faceva più battute su loro due come coppia e questo gli causava qualche scompenso umorale. Era felice di non mostrare tanto apertamente i sentimenti per lei, ma preferiva quando erano attorniati da fan incoraggianti che davano per scontato che sarebbero finiti insieme. Non l'aveva trovata ed era quindi tornato sui suoi passi un po' sconsolato. Gli era mancata moltissimo.

Gli mancava anche in quel momento, in mezzo all'allegra compagnia, che non riusciva a far scomparire il velo di tristezza. Erano finiti nell'ennesimo punto morto.  
Fissava il telefono come se racchiudesse la risposta ai suoi problemi, continuando ossessivamente a controllare se ci fossero novità che lo avrebbero distolto dall'apatia in cui era immerso.  
Lo schermò si illuminò con una chiamata in arrivo. Il viso di una Kate sorridente lo fissò dal dispositivo.  
Era stato lui? L'aveva evocata? Come aveva fatto?  
Lo afferrò al volo, perché nessuno scoprisse che si trattava di lei. Non che ci fosse niente di male, ma non voleva che il primo tentativo da parte sua di mettersi in comunicazione con lui fosse di dominio pubblico, anche perché non si trattava di un omicidio, visto che nessun altro era stato allertato.  
Voleva parlare con lui.  
Si alzò, si scusò con gli altri e si mosse velocemente in direzione dell'uscita del locale, che era troppo rumoroso perché riuscisse a sentirla. Sperò che il telefono non smettesse di squillare.

Quando aprì la porta, premendo allo stesso tempo il tasto di risposta, fece un balzo all'indietro trovandosela davanti.  
Guardò prima lei e poi il cellulare che aveva in mano, quasi stupito dal fatto di avere due Kate che lo stessero fissando in contemporanea.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?", le chiese stupefatto.  
"Ti sto telefonando", gli rispose con grande sfoggio di logica.  
Le indicò il locale da cui era appena uscito.  
"Perché non sei venuta dentro?".  
Kate si strinse nelle spalle, infilandosi le mani in tasca. Gli sembrò un po' scoraggiata. Doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava.  
"Non volevo disturbare la vostra serata di soli uomini".  
Evitò di puntualizzare che non era proprio così. Visto che era arrivata fin lì e l'aveva chiamato, gli sembrava abbastanza evidente il fatto che volesse vedere lui soltanto. Non avrebbe sprecato quell'inaspettata vittoria mettendosi a discutere di dettagli di nessuna importanza.  
"Va tutto bene?". Sapeva che era una domanda rischiosa, alla quale lei avrebbe con ogni probabilità risposto innervosita che stava benissimo. Invece, con sua sorpresa, quello che venne fuori, rischiando di travolgerlo, fu qualcosa del tutto diverso, e inaspettato.  
"Credo... che ci siamo lasciati".  
Castle dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per mantenere un'espressione impassibile che trasmettesse l'adeguata partecipazione all'evento, che doveva essere quantomeno penoso per lei, se non addirittura doloroso, quando in realtà avrebbe voluto appoggiarsi al primo palo disponibile per elevare lodi perenni al cielo.  
Ci provò. Un tempo era stato un ottimo giocare di poker.  
"Mi dispiace molto", fu tutto quello che riuscì a scucire dalla sua mandibola tesa nello sforzo di non lasciarsi sfuggire niente di inappropriato.  
"Dai, Castle, lo sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Greg non ti è mai piaciuto", lo canzonò, sorridendogli.  
Non era del tutto esatto. Come persona in sé Greg non gli creava nessun disturbo, in un'altra occasione l'avrebbe trovato perfino simpatico.  
Il problema era il ruolo di fidanzato o quello che era – stato -, a innervosirlo. Per il resto gli augurava tanta felicità e successo in tutto quello che avrebbe deciso di intraprendere lontano da loro. Non gli sarebbe di certo mancato.  
Però sorrideva, quindi non doveva essere tanto triste o, quantomeno, non devastata dallo spiacevole epilogo della sua relazione. Faticava ancora a metterla in quei termini, perché nella sua mente lei aveva relazioni, in senso ampio, solo con lui.

A un'occhiata più attenta si rese conto che risultava comunque provata da quello che doveva essere successo, quindi andò in suo soccorso, come un vero amico avrebbe fatto. Un vero amico con intenti non del tutto nobili.  
La fece sedere accanto a sé su un muretto appena lontano dal locale, dove avrebbero potuto chiacchierare, e lui darle tutto il suo appoggio incondizionato, protetti dalla semi oscurità, per non essere disturbati, o scoperti, da chiunque fosse uscito dall' _Old Haunt._


	21. 21

"Che cosa è successo? Sempre se ne vuoi parlare".  
Non era del tutto sicuro di voler conoscere i dettagli della faccenda. D'accordo, Greg non c'era più – però perché aveva detto "credo"? Si erano lasciati o no? C'era il rischio che tornasse nei paraggi? Si allentò il colletto della camicia, improvvisamente troppo stretto.  
Non era mai stato troppo curioso di saperne di più su di lei e Greg. Era qualcosa che preferiva lasciare nel vago – sì, c'era un uomo nella sua vita, ma tanto bastava. Non permetteva alla sua fervida immaginazione di andare oltre.  
"Domani ho l'esame da capitano".  
Oh. Lui era stato convinto che a quel punto si fosse già sottoposta a tutte le prove. Era per quello che non si era fatta viva?  
Era inutile farsi tante domande, meglio rimanere in silenzio, in attesa del resto del racconto.  
"Non credo quindi di essere stata di umore particolarmente disponibile, quando è passato stasera".  
Si erano lasciati con una scenata? Beh, quella era una cosa a cui invece avrebbe voluto assistere.  
Kate andò avanti. Castle trattenne il fiato, sperando che l'impulso ad aprirsi con lui non si esaurisse di colpo.  
"Non ci siamo sentiti fino a qualche ora fa", puntualizzò a suo beneficio.  
Era stata una pausa lunga, quindi. Interessante.  
"E lui non sapeva che lo avrei fatto".  
"L'esame?".  
Annuì. "Sapeva che c'era questa opportunità, ma era convinto che avessi lasciato perdere".  
Il quadro che si stava delineando non era molto confortante. Non per lui. Lui era già pronto a stappare una bottiglia di champagne. Come potevano andare avanti tenendosi nascosta una cosa del genere? Che cosa diceva del loro rapporto? Molto poco, se volevano la sua opinione.  
"Si è fatto vivo per chiarire la situazione e mi ha trovato immersa nei libri. Non è... finita bene".  
Castle si vide riempire il bicchiere e brindare alla loro salute.  
Ne aveva comunque abbastanza di quell'uomo e delle sue pretese. Non sapeva niente di lei, era evidente, eppure era nella posizione di esternare le sue lagne e andare a trovarla quando ne aveva voglia, mentre lui doveva passare le pene dell'inferno per una semplice telefonata. Avrebbe voluto strozzarlo.  
Kate si passò le mani nervose tra i capelli, continuando a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe. Sembrò molto concentrata ad aggiustarsi l'orlo dei pantaloni, che le cadevano perfettamente.  
"Ha detto molte cose che sono probabilmente tutte vere".  
E questo che cosa voleva dire? L'ansia gli fece battere il cuore appena un po' più velocemente. Aveva rinunciato all'esame per lui?  
"Che faccio sempre quello che voglio, che non gli do mai retta e che non è così che una relazione può andare avanti". Tacque per qualche secondo, prima di riprendere: "E anche qualcosa sul fatto che da quando ci sei tu...".  
Greg aveva parlato di lui, addossandogli una parte di responsabilità? Era una notizia magnifica.  
"Io?".  
"Dice che ultimamente sono più intrattabile. Il che penso voglia intendere che non faccio quello che vuole lui".  
"Sarebbe questa la parte in cui avrebbe ragione?". Non voleva più solo strozzarlo, perché beneficiarlo di una morte così veloce, con tutte le alternative dolorose esistenti?  
"No". Il deciso diniego lo rincuorò. "È vero però che una relazione non può andare avanti così, senza... comunicare".  
Era proprio lei ad ammettere una cosa del genere? Non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie.  
"Ma io voglio diventare capitano e se prima la sua mancanza di incoraggiamento mi aveva fatta vacillare...".  
Non aveva più altre morti orribili da augurargli.  
"Adesso non ho nessuna intenzione di non provarci. E non mi importa se la pensa diversamente. Immagino che, arrivati a questo punto, ci fosse poco altro che potessimo dirci".  
Sarebbe stato d'accordo anche lui, se fosse stato presente.

Kate rimase a lungo in silenzio dopo la sua confessione insolitamente lunga. Castle le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, senza chiedersi, come al solito, se fosse opportuno. Da chi era corsa a raccontare tutto, del resto? Da lui, e lui soltanto. Cercò di mitigare l'impeto di orgoglio del tutto sconveniente e il travolgente senso di trionfo. Era un suo diritto consolarla. _Amichevolmente._  
Kate appoggiò la testa contro di lui, sospirando.  
"Pensavo davvero che questa volta avrebbe funzionato. Mi ero impegnata a non ripetere gli stessi errori".  
Castle era convinto che un rapporto del genere, basato sulla volontà di snaturare profondamente l'altro, non potesse avere successo, a meno che uno dei due non si costringesse a cedere gran parte di sé, accettando compromessi ingiusti. Aveva il timore che fosse accaduto proprio questo, e solo danno di Kate, visto come era stata diversa quando si erano incontrati di nuovo, rispetto a come se la ricordava.

"Se devi sforzarti significa che non ne valeva la pena fin dall'inizio, no?".  
Procedette con cautela, non poteva spiattellarle in faccia tutto quello che pensava, perché sarebbe stata evidente la sua mancanza di oggettività. Cercò di dire la cosa giusta. Che non era: "Prendi me. Scegli me". Non a questo punto, almeno.  
Lo guardò sorpresa.  
"Non mi hai sempre accusato di fare sempre di testa mia, senza ascoltare nessuno?". Era sinceramente stupita.  
Gli si fermò il cuore. Era per questo motivo che ce l'aveva messa tutta, ma con _un altro_? Per qualcosa che aveva detto lui? Erano state queste le conseguenze?  
"Beh, c'è una via di mezzo tra non dar retta a nessuno e soffocare i propri desideri, non trovi?".  
Altra perla di grande saggezza. Poteva farcela a uscire da quel labirinto.  
"Pensavo di aver trovato quel punto di equilibrio", ammise con onestà.  
"E allora non era la persona giusta".  
Ne aveva abbastanza di fare l'angelo consolatore, qualcuno doveva pur dirle la verità e farla finita con questa storia. Perché ne stavano ancora parlando?  
Si scostò da lui, scrutandolo con un luccichio divertito negli occhi. All'improvviso gli era sembrata la solita Beckett. Di certo non era più __spenta__ _._  
"Ammettilo. Da quanto tempo volevi dirlo?".  
La tirò di nuovo vicino a sé. Basta distanza, le cose dovevano cambiare.  
"Le mie consulenze di tipo sentimentale vengono sempre elargite in modo disinteressato", le rispose con grande compostezza.  
"Già, immagino di sì". Fece una breve pausa. "Quindi, se ho capito bene, secondo te lui non era la persona adatta...".  
"Esatto", annuì con enfasi. "Impari in fretta".  
"E prima o poi troverò quella giusta? Era questo che intendevi?".  
"Proprio così". Smise per un attimo i panni del saggio consigliere. "Magari non ti ci vorrà così tanto, per trovarla".  
Lo fissò con uno sguardo di finto rimprovero, prima di sciogliersi in un sorriso abbagliante, reso più luminoso dalla leggera abbronzatura.  
"Come _consulente sentimentale_ sei un po' trasparente, Castle. Dovresti affinare la tua tecnica".  
"Mi sto ancora perfezionando. Però, come esperto, so che cosa ci vuole adesso. Musica e superalcolici. È il modo migliore per superare i problemi di cuore. Ci sono passato". E via di altre frasi fatte.  
L'espressione di Kate si fece tesa.  
"Non ho voglia di trascorrere la serata in mezzo alla gente. E poi devo finire di studiare".  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di dividerti con altre persone. E, per quanto riguarda il resto, sono sicuro che nel tuo _vivace_ passato tu abbia fatto di peggio, come presentarti agli esami dopo una notte in bianco passata chissà dove".  
"In effetti sì", ammise maliziosa.  
"Lo vedi? Andiamo. Conosco il posto giusto".  
Le offrì la mano perché si aiutassero a vicenda a rimettersi in piedi.  
"Non sono vestita in modo adatto", obiettò esaminando dubbiosa il proprio abbigliamento. "Non mi faranno entrare nei locali che frequenti di solito".  
A lui sembrava meravigliosa.  
"Quando hai finito con le scuse, ti aspetto nel taxi", tagliò corto, spostandosi verso il ciglio della strada. Con la coda dell'occhio la vide affrettarsi a seguirlo e la cosa lo riempì di sollievo. Non era stato certo di non essere mollato in mezzo alla strada.

Non aveva idea di dove portarla. Aveva esagerato, come faceva sempre, sperando che gli venisse un'illuminazione, ma non era successo.  
Si era guardato in giro affannosamente attraverso il finestrino, finché non aveva intravisto l'insegna di un locale poco appariscente che forse poteva fare al caso loro. Aveva fatto fermare il taxi, lasciando una mancia generosa e si era avviato all'ingresso con grande sicurezza.

Aveva capito di aver sbagliato tutto appena avevano messo piede all'interno.  
Era molto buio, faticava quasi a scorgere la sagoma degli oggetti. E c'erano pochi clienti, cosa che non deponeva a suo favore. Quando si abituò alle luci basse, si rese conto che era necessaria una drastica opera di ristrutturazione.  
La musica in sottofondo, l'ultima ancora di salvezza che gli era rimasta, era malinconica e struggente. Proprio quello che ci voleva per risollevare un cuore afflitto. Avrebbe dovuto far leva sulla sua affascinante personalità carismatica, per farle dimenticare tutto il resto.  
Fingendo di non notare che Kate, in piedi al suo fianco, stava tentando di non ridere apertamente di lui, si diresse deciso verso il primo tavolo che gli capitò a tiro, mostrandosi a proprio agio come se la situazione non fosse stata quantomeno singolare.  
Kate non disse niente. Si limitò a prendere posto sull'alto sgabello traballante e a puntellarsi con i gomiti per rimanere in equilibrio. Gli sorrise incoraggiante e lui non avrebbe potuto esserle più grato.  
Il barista, un uomo che doveva trascinarsi esausto da anni, li raggiunse con calma, per ricevere le loro ordinazioni. No, non c'era una lista. C'era quello che vedevano esposto. Indicò la fila di bottiglie dietro il bancone. Quando si fossero decisi sarebbe tornato. Sembrava di pessimo umore e forse ne aveva motivo, visto il posto in cui era costretto a lavorare.  
Castle lo fermò prima che se ne andasse, convinto che non si sarebbe fatto più vedere.  
Kate lasciò che scegliesse anche per lei. Forse era così poco loquace perché non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi dal prendersi gioco di lui, una volta aperta bocca. Non che non l'avrebbe capita. Con tutti i magnifici posti della città che avrebbe potuto usare per impressionarla e creare l'atmosfera adatta, quello era il peggiore. La sua buona stella l'aveva abbandonato.  
"Puoi commentare, se ne hai voglia. Prometto di non offendermi. L'ho scelto a caso e si vede".  
Non usò l'occasione favorevole per fare qualche battuta sarcastica.  
"Mi piace, invece, Castle. Ha un'aria retrò molto... interessante", fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, ed era già troppo generoso. Era un posto vecchio e ammuffito. _ _Retrò__ dava al tutto una patina chic che non si meritava affatto.  
"Sei davvero generosa. Grazie".

Rimasero in silenzio, un po' intimiditi dalla situazione inusuale. Non era più il momento dei discorsi, si erano già detti tutto il necessario.  
Le prese un mano, e all'improvviso il gesto non fu più amichevole, come era stato in altre occasioni, quando voleva incoraggiarla o consolarla. Se ne accorsero entrambi.  
Spinto da un'audacia sconosciuta, le accarezzò le dita e poi risalì lungo il dorso con movimenti molto lenti, prima esitanti e poi molto più sicuri.  
Kate sembrava assorta in profonde riflessioni solitarie. Fissava il bicchiere, senza averne bevuto neppure un sorso. Come lui, del resto.  
Non si mosse, non rispose al suo gesto, ma non si tirò indietro.  
Castle si sporse verso di lei, le loro teste quasi a sfiorarsi, le ginocchia unite.  
Quando ormai si era convinto che non sarebbe successo altro, ed era già felice di quanto ottenuto, credendo da sempre nell'idea che con lei ci volessero piccoli passi calibrati, Kate lo sorprese toccandogli una guancia con le dita. Non era la prima volta che succedeva. Non significava niente.  
La mano scese a sfiorargli le labbra, disegnandone attentamente il contorno sensibile, lasciando un lieve formicolio quasi insopportabile al loro passaggio.  
Questo __non__ era innocente, fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale che riuscì a elaborare.  
"Scegli sempre tavoli minuscoli, Rick".  
Lui non aveva mai sentito quella voce. Quella voce non era mai stata rivolta a lui. Da dove arrivava? Come si faceva a uscirne vivi?  
Non era pronto. Cioè, sì, lo era e da tutta la vita, ma non era pronto in quel momento, in quella situazione.  
Appoggiò la mano sopra la sua, che era bollente come la propria, e la premette contro le labbra per baciarle il palmo aperto.  
Aveva deciso che si trattava di un sogno da cui si sarebbe presto svegliato e, quindi, che male c'era a non lasciarsi andare? Tanto non era vero. Bastava solo non guardarla negli occhi per continuare a illudersi che fosse reale.

Le circondò il polso con le dita. "Balliamo?".  
La sentì ridere, un suono molto più roco del solito. Era irresistibile. Forse stava vaneggiando.  
"Non sta ballando nessuno", obiettò.  
"Questo è perché non c'è anima viva. Però ci siamo noi. E balleremo".  
Si alzò, invitandola a seguirlo in mezzo al locale. Pur di averla tra le braccia, non gli sarebbe importato di esibirsi in mezzo a Times Square la sera di Capodanno.  
La vide mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore e questo compromise seriamente la sua resistenza. Dopo qualche titubanza, decise di seguirlo. Non le avrebbe comunque permesso di rifiutare.  
Si ritrovarono da soli in mezzo alla sala e la musica che li circondava era inequivocabilmente un lento. Non era lui a volerla stringere, si disse, ma era la situazione stessa a richiederlo. Sarebbe stato un po' bizzarro se si fossero tenuti a distanza.  
Le cinse i fianchi, perché era così che si doveva fare, e Kate gli passò un braccio intorno al collo, attenendosi alle regole.  
Fu lei ad adattarsi al suo ritmo, con le mani intrecciate, muovendosi piano. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che quasi non sentiva la musica.

Entrando si era tolta la giacca, sotto cui si indossava solo un top di tessuto leggero, che adesso era l'unica barriera rimasta tra lui e la sua pelle.  
Spostò impercettibilmente il braccio verso l'alto, finché non trovò il bordo della maglietta e ci infilò sotto la mano. Si fermò, pronto a venir redarguito per la sua sfacciataggine, ma non successe niente. Non sapeva se era più incredibile quello o la sensazione di toccarle la pelle nuda della schiena. Non era la prima volta. No, non doveva pensare alla tigre e alla promessa che gli aveva fatto. Non in quel momento.

La sentì rabbrividire sotto al suo tocco, e questo inferse un altro duro colpo alla sua tempra vacillante, perché gli era difficile credere di poterle fare un effetto del genere. Lei era stata la donna che non poteva avere, per sempre preclusa, fissa sul piedistallo. Non qualcuno che reagiva in quel modo alla sua presenza fisica.  
Gli si fece più vicina. Era stato lui a indurla a farlo, aumentando la pressione, o era stata una sua scelta? Anche lei voleva... di più?  
Fu lei costringerli a guardarsi, cosa che fino ad allora avevano evitato di fare.  
Lui avrebbe preferito continuare a fingere che si trattasse di una dimensione onirica in cui erano finiti entrambi contemporaneamente.

Il passo successivo era già scritto, glielo leggeva negli occhi turbati e nel respiro affrettato. E anche nelle labbra che erano arrivate quasi a sfiorarsi.  
Aspettò, incerto se fosse il caso di bruciarsi tutti i ponti alle spalle – non poteva baciarla e poi continuare a pretendere che fossero amici. Quell'istante di esitazione ruppe l'equilibrio di quel momento perfetto.  
Kate appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, abbandonandosi contro di lui, che aumentò la presa per sostenerla. Sentiva la sua guancia nell'incavo del collo. Sospirò, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota. Chi aspetta per anni una circostanza del genere e poi si tira indietro?  
Affondò una mano tra i capelli, per indurla ad alzare di nuovo la testa. Forse il momento perfetto poteva essere ricreato una seconda volta. Non fu così, perché il gesto la seppellì più profondamente contro di lui, che si rassegnò a tenerla tra le braccia, senza aspettarsi altro.  
Andando incontro almeno a un ultimo desiderio, posò le labbra aperte sulla pelle sottile sotto il lobo dell'orecchio, indugiando a lungo, prima di scivolare più in basso per rifarlo un'altra volta, dopo averle scostato i capelli.

Non si rese conto di preciso di quante canzoni fossero cambiate, nel frattempo. Non ne ricordava nemmeno una. D'un tratto fu felice di averla portata in quel locale sconosciuto, quasi deserto, dove sembravano esistere solo loro due e quello che stava nascendo tra loro, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse. Pensò che avrebbero potuto andare avanti così per sempre. Poteva stare in quell'esatta posizione per tutto il resto della loro lunga vita insieme.  
Fu Kate a decidere che il loro tempo era terminato. Si irrigidì, cominciando ad allontanarsi da lui, che la trattenne. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla andare. Poteva sempre legarla. Non l'avrebbe legata.  
"Si è fatto tardi", annunciò a malincuore.  
 _ _No, no, no.__  
"Ti accompagno a casa".  
Lo guardò a lungo, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia interiore da cui lui era escluso.  
"No", rispose quietamente.  
Non aggiunse altro, il tono era pacato, forse un po' dispiaciuto, ma la sentenza suonava definitiva.  
"Kate, non voglio...".  
Che cosa? _Non voglio passare la notte con te? Certo che voglio._  
Ma capiva che non era giusto. Non intendeva iniziare qualcosa con lei la sera stessa in cui aveva rotto con il suo fidanzato. Non era quello che voleva per loro due. Voleva invitarla fuori per un appuntamento, voleva che non ci fossero dubbi sulle sue intenzioni, voleva che sgomberassero il campo da qualsiasi equivoco. Non poteva certo farlo infilandosi nel suo letto, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.  
Dovette lasciarla andare, nonostante fosse l'ultima cosa che volesse.

Kate gli sorrise, forse aveva seguito il filo dei suoi pensieri, o forse era solo arrivata prima di lui alle medesime conclusioni.  
Lo salutò con un bacio sulle labbra. Castle aveva chiuso automaticamente gli occhi e il bacio fu così lieve e inatteso che, più tardi, non riuscì a decidere se fosse successo davvero. Non era abbastanza lucido da distinguere il desiderio dall'effettiva realtà.  
Si staccò da lui, che la vide fermarsi a prendere la giacca e uscire veloce dal locale, senza voltarsi indietro.  
Poteva percepire ancora l'impronta del suo corpo tra le sue mani vuote. Se le guardò, come se non riuscisse ad accettare di non averla più con lui.  
Continuò la sua serata solitaria, a ripensare a tutto quello che era successo e a tutto quello che aveva sbagliato.

 _Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
(Gravity - Sara Bareilles)_


	22. 22

Questa volta era sua la colpa della forzata lontananza.  
Era dovuto partire per un breve tour di presentazione del suo nuovo romanzo, un viaggio organizzato da tempo che non poteva rimandare.

Un tempismo perfetto, si era detto cercando di fare del fiacco umorismo in una situazione che ne era sprovvista, mentre fissava il panorama poco attraente dalle vetrate dell'aeroporto, la mano appoggiata sulla maniglia del bagaglio a mano, pronta ad afferrarlo e a fare dietro front.  
Era gravato da pensieri molesti che gli ingombravano il cuore e le mente.  
La prospettiva di serate mondane in cui dover esercitare un livello di socializzazione forzata, insieme alle anonime stanze d'albergo e alla serrata tabella di marcia, gli era inaccettabile e odiosa.

Quello che desiderava davvero era passare le giornate seduto accanto alla sua scrivania, osservandola riempire cartacce, cercando di distrarla dal suo lavoro, al solo scopo di farsi rimproverare. Riempirla di caffeina. Trascinarla fuori a mangiare qualcosa. Non smettere di parlare fino a farle alzare gli occhi al cielo. Indurla a minacciarlo di morte violenta.  
Non si stancava mai di starle vicino, anche in silenzio, anche se lei sembrava dimenticarsi che lui fosse lì.  
Gli era mancato tutto di lei, nel _Tempo dell'Assenza._  
Aveva iniziato a chiamarlo così - a lettere maiuscole, come se si fosse trattato di un organismo dotato di un'esistenza autonoma, una specie di oscuro centro gravitazionale che attirava, ingurgitandolo, tutto ciò che non era lei, come se lei fosse stata la versione positiva luminosa di un negativo desolato - quando si era reso conto della ferocia insita nel concetto ottimistico della __vita che va avanti__ , (lo faceva sì, certo, ma a quale prezzo?).

Se ne era andato perché non poteva fare nient'altro. Si era detto che era stato l'istinto di sopravvivenza a imporglielo, e che non c'era nessun'altra soluzione. Lui l'amava. Lei no. C'era un limite a quanto si può rimanere accanto a una persona amandola di pura disperazione, senza essere corrisposto. Quell'amore l'aveva corroso. Qualsiasi amore lo fa, se non coltivato, aveva cercato di convincersi.  
Aveva tentato l'impossibile, pur di farsi amare da lei, ingenuamente convinto che l'amore – tutto l'amore - fosse contagioso. Non lo era.  
Il libero arbitrio, quello che lei aveva esercitato per decidere che non era lui l'uomo adatto - aveva deciso dopo illuminate riflessioni – faceva schifo.  
Ma finché qualcuno non avesse deciso che era contrario ai diritti umani, avrebbe dovuto rispettarlo. Aveva preso atto che lei non era innamorata di lui e si era allontanato.  
Ma gli era mancata, ogni singolo giorno, anche quando il dolore si era fatto meno distruttivo. Si era solo mascherato, annidandosi in profondità.  
Come gli era mancata durante il viaggio, quando alzava lo sguardo sorridente verso l'ennesimo volto indistinto, prima di farsi consegnare un altro volume in attesa di dedica e autografo.  
Sperava sempre di trovarsela davanti a chiedergli di firmare a nome di Kate.  
L'aveva immaginato così spesso, in passato e anche in questa occasione, da convincersi che, se si fosse impegnato abbastanza, solo un po' di più, solo desiderandolo con più insistenza, l'avrebbe evocata.  
Non era successo allora, e non era successo questa volta.  
La differenza era stata che in questa occasione, per la prima volta, si erano tenuti in contatto. Le aveva inviato un messaggio la mattina prima di partire, quando sarebbe bastato un cenno da parte sua per fargli mancare il volo.  
Il cenno non era arrivato. Gli aveva augurato buon viaggio e buon lavoro, esercitando la sottile arte della comunicazione cortese, ma vuota, al di là della quale non riusciva a leggere altri significati. Perché forse non c'erano tutti questi significati che si ostinava a cercare. Non che lui pretendesse di analizzare e sezionare via chat quello che era successo tra di loro. Quello che __non__ era successo.  
Aveva però sperato – ne aveva avuto bisogno – di scorgere un pallido accenno di calore, qualcosa che gli facesse capire che se anche le cose tra loro non erano chiare, erano di certo diverse da prima.  
Perché lui non era sicuro che lo fossero. Diverse. Che fossero arrivati a una svolta.  
O forse si trattava di una lieve paranoia. Forse la verità era scritta su tutti i muri e lui era lui l'unico a non vederla. Non poteva di certo chiedere consiglio a qualcuno. Né parlarne con lei.  
Che cosa poteva dirle? Questa volta ti sei accorta che sono proprio qui, davanti a te? Mi vedi, Kate?

Avevano chiacchierato del caso che stava seguendo, che, sosteneva festosa, a lui sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo. _È un peccato che tu non ci sia, Castle, ti divertiresti un sacco._  
Già. Nessun dubbio a riguardo. Come era ovvio, non appena si era allontanato dalla città, si era presentato il suo omicidio perfetto, mentre era a migliaia di chilometri di distanza. Si era mostrato impaziente di sapere i dettagli, quando era al telefono con lei – ma era stato in verità solo impaziente _di lei._  
Non si erano sentiti spesso, non quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Ma era stato bello, anche se si era trattato di momenti fugaci e mai programmati, avere quel filo, che immaginava non così sottile, a legarli.

Avrebbe voluto anticipare il ritorno. Aveva insistito perché spostassero, o sospendessero, il suo ultimo evento pubblico, ma alla fine non ce l'aveva fatta ad andare fino in fondo. Aveva capito in ultimo che sarebbe stato ingiusto per le persone coinvolte: si era assunto degli impegni e doveva onorarli. Quando era stato sul punto di accettare di essere infilato a forza su un aereo che partiva qualche ora prima, aveva rifiutato, condannandosi a un'ulteriore attesa.  
Ora era però libero dagli impegni, e la gestione del suo tempo non dipendeva più da programmi imposti dall'esterno, né da compagnie aeree che minacciavano scioperi.  
Aveva sentito nelle spalle il peso della lunga giornata, quando aveva respirato l'aria greve di New York, ma non aveva perso tempo. Era passato da casa solo il tempo di farsi una doccia molto rapida e cambiarsi il completo elegante ormai spiegazzato che indossava da ore. Il passo gli era fatto insolitamente elastico e vigoroso, puntando al distretto.  
Non si era accertato che lei fosse ancora al lavoro – non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di controllare il telefono – ma non c'era nessun motivo, visto l'orario, perché dovesse essere altrove, a meno che il caso non avesse preso una piega improvvisa.  
Si era sentito colpevolmente lusingato quando era risultato evidente quanto fossero lontani da una rapida soluzione. Si era permesso un moto di orgoglio un po' meschino, scrivendole che senza di lui non andavano da nessuna parte.  
La risposta era arrivata dopo qualche secondo, in cui lui aveva già temuto di dover digitare qualche frase di scusa per il suo gesto infantile. Niente come il suo silenzio protratto lo induceva a trovarsi colpevole di qualunque cosa.  
 _ _È proprio così__ , aveva letto, incredulo al punto di dover controllare, e non una sola volta, di non aver sbagliato interlocutore.  
Era andato avanti, osando, perché doveva cogliere le occasioni quando si presentavano inaspettate e ricche di promesse.  
 _ _Mi chiedo come abbiate fatto negli ultimi anni__  
Aveva aspettato con il cuore in gola. E poi aveva aspettato ancora, ma lei non si era più fatta viva.  
In preda alla frustrazione aveva spento il telefono. Poi l'aveva acceso di nuovo, dandosi dello stupido, perché in quel modo non avrebbe ricevuto nessuna risposta. Che non era mai arrivata.  
Non pretendeva una dichiarazione esplicita dei suoi sentimenti, gli sarebbe bastato un __Me lo chiedo anche io, Castle, perché non torni e non passiamo il resto della vita insieme?__  
D'accordo, aveva aperto la cartellina sbagliata. Quella dei sogni irrealizzabili. _Non ancora_ realizzabili.  
Ma era strano che non avesse approfittato per seppellirlo sotto a qualche commento spietatamente ironico.  
Poteva essere una bella notizia. O non essere nemmeno una notizia.

"Buonasera", salutò tutti presenti, appena sceso dall'ascensore, con il suo miglior sorriso da conquistatore di terre promesse. Si trattenne a malapena dall'aggiungere "Dove è Beckett?", perché sarebbe stato poco cortese, anche se la verità era che non gli importava di nessun altro, tranne che di lei.  
Un'occhiata alla sua scrivania lo aveva infatti informato che non c'era, e, visto l'ordine maniacale con cui erano allineati i suoi oggetti personali, non doveva essere semplicemente andata a prendersi un caffè.  
Lo salutarono, si informarono del suo viaggio, in un chiacchiericcio inutile a cui rispose in automatico, sfoggiando le buone maniere che, per fortuna, gli venivano ancora in soccorso in circostanze del genere.  
Aspettò il tempo necessario perché la domanda che aveva in mente di porre non suonasse esattamente per quella che era – patetica e ansiosa.  
"Beckett non c'è?". Non si era seduto sulla sua sedia. Non era la __sua__ sedia quando lei non c'era. Era un'appendice polverosa e inutile.  
"No, si è presa un paio di giorni liberi", gli rispose Esposito, senza togliere gli occhi dallo schermo davanti a lui.  
Beckett? La __sua__ Beckett? Quella che doveva essere trascinata via dalla sua scrivania, dove rischiava di passare le notti, il più delle volte?  
"Non è venuta al lavoro?". Forse non aveva capito bene.  
"No, Castle. La gente non si presenta al lavoro quando è in vacanza".  
Il sarcasmo non lo scalfì.  
"Vacanza?", ripeté ottusamente. "È andata fuori città?".  
"Così ci ha detto".  
"Forse è andata via con Greg", suggerì Ryan da lontano. Espo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, che non sfuggì a Castle.  
"Non possiamo saperlo. Beckett non si confida con noi".  
Nemmeno con lui, a quanto pareva.  
"È passato di qui e sono andati via insieme. Mi sembra un'ipotesi ragionevole", si impuntò Ryan.  
Doveva appoggiarsi a qualcosa, la parete sarebbe andata benissimo. Era così, quindi, che ci si sentiva quando il cuore si spezzava. E pensare che era stato convinto di essere un esperto in quel settore.  
Scambiò un'occhiata eloquente con Espo, che gli sembrò sapere più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Ryan capì di essere escluso dalla conversazione, che si svolgeva a un livello che non riusciva a seguire.  
"Eviterei le conclusioni affettate", tagliò corto il suo collega, sempre tenendo d'occhio Castle.  
"Vuoi che andiamo a bere qualcosa?", gli propose dopo essersi alzato e averlo raggiunto.  
Il fatto stesso che si sentisse in dovere di proporgli una distrazione confermò i suoi peggiori timori: Kate, al di là di ogni illusione e speranza, doveva davvero essere in compagnia di Greg. Il suo ex fidanzato. O attuale fidanzato.  
E lui non era nessuno, come sempre.  
"No, grazie. Ero solo passato a salutare. Meglio se vado a casa a... disfare i bagagli". Parlava a ruota libera senza preoccuparsi del contenuto.  
"Dovrebbe tornare domani", lo informò Espo, senza insistere.  
"D'accordo. Buona serata".  
Riuscì a rimanere impassibile, salutarli, rimanere eretto mentre aspettava l'ascensore, senza mostrare il tremito interiore ai presenti. Sentiva i loro occhi puntati nella schiena.  
Solo in strada si permise di esternare l'intensità di quello che provava. Era furibondo. Non addolorato, non deluso, non mesto. Era brutalmente arrabbiato con lei, a un livello sconosciuto per lui.  
Doveva fare attenzione a non travolgere i passanti ignari e non incappare in qualche rissa, soprattutto nelle vicinanze di una stazione di polizia, anche se, a quel punto, non gli sarebbe importato di finire dietro le sbarre. Si guardò intorno per trovare un modo adeguato di sfogare le emozioni ingestibili, ma non lo trovò. Doveva fare qualcosa o sarebbe esploso.  
Ne aveva abbastanza di lei, dei suoi cambi di umore, dell'impenetrabilità di cui si circondava e che lo faceva impazzire. E non in senso buono. Non aumentava il suo mistero. Gli faceva venire voglia di scuoterla fino a farle sputare la verità – su di lui, su di loro.  
Anche se sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, fu un po' spaventato dalla violenza delle sue reazioni. Doveva stare calmo. Se la prese con se stesso per essersi dato un consiglio tanto stupido. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di calmarsi. Lo era stato per anni. Era diventato una statua, a furia di rimanersene pacato in un angolo. Erano finiti quei tempi.  
Non si sarebbe fatto prendere in giro di nuovo. Da nessuno e non da lei. Pensarla con un altro uomo, chiunque fosse, qualsiasi legittimità potesse vantare per stare al suo fianco, lo faceva sentire come se gli si trafiggessero le carni. E più queste sanguinavano e più la rabbia aumentava.  
Aveva perso ogni lucidità e speranza di pensieri razionali. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, anche se sarebbe stato più saggio non fare niente. Sarebbe stato meglio dormirci su e pensarci a mente fredda il mattino dopo. Sputò fuori una risata cattiva. Dormire? Chi sarebbe riuscito a farlo, dopo un tradimento del genere?  
Non era un tradimento.  
Certo che lo era.  
Fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare.


	23. 23

Bussò alla sua porta. Ogni colpo, dato con forza crescente, sottolineava la pretesa che lo facesse entrare in fretta. Ripensò fuggevolmente all'ultima volta che si era trovato nella stessa circostanza, a come si era chiesto ansioso se presentarsi a casa sua fosse una dichiarazione troppo sfrontata, nonostante le sue intenzioni fossero state prive di secondi fini.  
Nel tragitto verso il suo appartamento si era calmato, per quanto gli era stato possibile. La rabbia non era scemata, si era solo condensata in un profondo strato di gelida determinazione, che lo rendeva falsamente sicuro di avere le sue emozioni sotto controllo e di essere abbastanza lucido da affrontarla senza passare dalla parte del torto grazie ad atteggiamenti controproducenti. Non avrebbe lasciato che lei li usasse a suo favore.

Dopo un'attesa che si prolungò più di quanto fosse in grado di sopportare – incrinando la sua convinzione di essere padrone della situazione – la porta si spalancò.  
Una Kate che reggeva in mano un contenitore di _take away_ cinese – a giudicare dal profumo – lo accolse un po' sorpresa, ma sinceramente felice di vederlo.  
"Ehi, Castle. Sei tornato. Come è andata?".  
Mosse un passo nella sua direzione, e così facendo la maglia dallo scollo ampio le scivolò dalla spalla. Castle distolse lo sguardo e si ritrasse. Se si fosse reso necessario, se Kate avesse proseguito in cerca di una vicinanza indesiderata, avrebbe alzato le braccia per respingerla.  
Non ce ne fu bisogno, perché Kate lesse alla perfezione il linguaggio del suo corpo e si immobilizzò, lanciandogli un'occhiata indagatrice.  
"Posso entrare?".  
Non sembrò neppure una domanda. Kate si scostò per farlo passare, senza dire niente. Il sorriso allegro con cui l'aveva accolto si era rapidamente spento.  
Era infantile ricorrere a simili sotterfugi per ripagarla con la stessa moneta, ma non poteva fare a meno di volersi vendicare in qualche modo, nell'erronea convinzione che la rabbia bruciante che provava si sarebbe mitigata.  
Prevedibilmente, non successe. Dopo qualche attimo di esultanza, si sentì peggio di prima. E molto meschino.  
Si diede una rapida occhiata in giro, cercando segni della presenza di Greg, ma non ne trovò.  
"Vuoi dividere la cena con me?".  
Kate indicò il tavolino davanti al divano ingombro di contenitori di cartone ancora chiusi. "Sono appena arrivati e credo di aver ordinato troppa roba", aggiunse, un po' nervosa.  
"No, grazie. Ho già mangiato".  
Non era vero, ma il folletto dispettoso dentro di lui provava un piacere perverso a opporsi a qualsiasi suggerimento o invito.  
"Non ti spiace se mangio io? Ho avuto una giornata impegnativa".  
 _ _Non mi dire.__  
Castle prese posto sul divano, accavallando le gambe con aria truce. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a stare in piedi, per avere un vantaggio. Ma sarebbe sembrato un po' ridicolo, visto che lei si era seduta, raccogliendo le gambe sotto di sé.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va, Castle?", gli chiese dopo che lui si era impuntato a non parlare per primo, in un silenzio che diventava sempre più teso. Anche questa volta era lei ad aver ceduto.  
"Niente".  
Silenzio, ancora.  
Kate teneva gli occhi bassi, mentre giocherellava con il cibo.  
"Ho saputo che ti sei presa qualche giorno libero. Ti sei divertita?". La frase era stata formulata nel modo più irritante possibile, volutamente.  
Non voleva comunicare con lei. Voleva punirla.  
"Sì, molto. Grazie", rispose gelida.  
Kate si piegò in avanti per appoggiare quello che rimaneva della sua cena sulla superficie di legno davanti a lei, facendo spazio tra gli oggetti che la ingombravano.  
Si risolse di affrontarlo apertamente.  
"Visto che è evidente che non si tratta di una visita di cortesia, puoi dirmi che cosa sei venuto a fare?".  
"Passavo di qui".  
Kate tese le labbra, spazientendosi.  
"Grazie di essere passato", replicò asciutta.  
Se era un tentativo di fargli capire che era un ospite sgradito, non avrebbe funzionato. Si accomodò meglio contro gli ampi cuscini, intenzionato a rimanere a meno che non lo spingesse fuori a forza. Si finse molto rilassato. Prese perfino una rivista e la sfogliò distrattamente.  
"Greg sta bene? Mi aspettavo di trovarlo qui", le chiese in modo casuale, senza alzare gli occhi dalle pagine che non stava leggendo.  
"Perché avrebbe dovuto?".  
"Perché _non_ avrebbe dovuto?".  
"Stiamo giocando agli indovinelli? Perché non parli chiaro, Castle?".  
"Suona ironico detto da te, non trovi?".  
"Che cosa vorresti dire?".  
"Quello che ho detto. Che tra i due non sono io quello che non parla chiaro".  
Kate valutò la situazione per qualche minuto.  
"Non so che cosa ti stia succedendo, Castle, ma sono troppo stanca per stare a perdere tempo in questo modo. Quando avrai voglia di spiegarti meglio, sai dove trovarmi. Buonanotte".  
Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la sua camera da letto, piantandolo in asso. Castle si alzò a sua volta. Non era venuto fin lì per lasciare che gli voltasse le spalle.  
"È quello che fai di solito, no? Te ne vai".  
Lei si voltò e lo fronteggiò incredula.  
" _ _Io__ me ne vado? Sei tu che sei entrato come una furia e te ne sei stato seduto offeso per chissà quale torto sconosciuto senza spiegarmi di cosa si tratta!".  
Fece qualche passo e lo raggiunse. "Perché non mi dici che cosa c'è che non va?", gli ripeté a voce più bassa e conciliante, forse pentita della sua reazione. Gli appoggiò un mano sulle braccia che teneva conserte.  
Il tentativo di assecondarlo lo rese ancora più furioso. Si scostò, come se trovasse ripugnante il suo tocco. Si accorse di averla ferita.

"Pensavo che dopo l'altra sera non fossimo più solo amici".  
Kate deglutì, prima di rispondere. Era stata presa alla sprovvista. Era stata lei a chiedergli di parlare chiaro. Eccola accontentata.  
"Ed è questo che ti fa arrabbiare tanto?".  
Non stava contestando la fine della loro amicizia? Fu il turno di Castle di rimanere spiazzato.  
"Non dovrei arrabbiarmi se tu te ne vai in vacanza con il tuo ex fidanzato? O fidanzato in carica. Le cose con te cambiano molto in fretta".  
Era un'accusa pesante. Kate sembrò piegarsi sotto alla bordata inaspettata. Aprì la bocca diverse volte, incapace di parlare. Fece qualche passo nella stanza, con la fronte aggrottata, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lui.  
"E questo che cosa significa?".  
"Esattamente quello che ho detto".  
"Perché io e Greg dovremmo essere andati in vacanza insieme? Per quale assurdo motivo ti sei messo in testa una cosa del genere? Sei impazzito?".  
"Dimmelo tu, Kate. Me ne vado per una settimana e quando torno trovo questa __bella__ novità. Tu non ti saresti arrabbiata?".  
"Io non ti avrei mai accusato di una cosa così assurda".  
Aveva detto _ _assurda__?  
"Sono passato al distretto. È lì che l'ho saputo".  
"Saputo che cosa?".  
Se voleva giocare a fare quella che non capiva frasi tanto semplici, lui l'avrebbe smascherata in fretta.  
"Che hai preso due giorni liberi. E che Greg ti è passato a prendere".  
"E tu ti sei costruito il tuo film?".  
"Sei tu ad avermi insegnato che non esistono le coincidenze".  
"Quindi io avrei aspettato che tu te ne andassi, per scappare con un altro uomo? Perché avrei dovuto farlo a tua insaputa?".  
"Perché ci siamo baciati".  
Era finito il tempo in cui era proibito parlare apertamente della loro vicinanza, almeno per lui.  
"Non ci siamo baciati!", lo corresse con troppa irruenza. Non gli sembrò un buon segno.  
"Avremmo voluto farlo".  
"Io avrei voglia di spararti, in questo momento, ma in tribunale le intenzioni non contano".  
Il tentativo di fare dell'umorismo cadde nel vuoto. Castle non era dell'umore giusto per deviare dai suoi propositi bellicosi.

"Ho commesso degli altri crimini di cui non sono a conoscenza? Elencali pure, Castle, non tenerti tutto dentro", fece un ampio gesto con la mano per invitarlo a esprimersi. "Ho anche rapinato una banca, per pagare il viaggio? E perché non sono fuggita in qualche paradiso fiscale, già che c'ero? Perché tornare dopo soli due giorni?".  
Cercò di fermare il diluvio di parole con cui l'aveva investito.  
"Kate...".  
Il tono basso e calmo con cui pronunciò il suo nome ottenne la sua attenzione, Kate si zittì. Di colpo la rabbia di Castle era sbollita. Si chiedeva quale fosse il senso di un confronto che stava diventando una farsa.  
Le andò vicino e le mise entrambi le mani sul viso, guardandola negli occhi. Lei si divincolò e fece un passo indietro, evitando il contatto fisico.  
"Voglio solo che tu mi dica la verità. E poi me ne andrò. Non voglio litigare con te".  
"È un po' tardi per dirlo, non credi? Potevi pensarci prima di lanciare accuse infondate. Fattela dire al distretto la verità che tanto brami, visto che amate fare pettegolezzi su di me". Pronunciò la parola _distretto_ come se avesse inteso dire __clinica psichiatrica.__  
"Hanno solo fatto una deduzione logica".  
"Che riguarda la mia vita".  
"Esatto". Non capiva dove volesse andare a parare.  
"Da quando lascio abbastanza indizi perché la gente possa costruire teorie realistiche su quello che faccio?".  
La guardò incerto.  
"Ho forse detto che sarei andata in vacanza?".  
"No...".  
"Mi hanno sentita parlare con Greg dei nostri progetti?".  
"Non credo... no". Immaginava che in quel caso glielo avrebbero riferito.  
"E allora in base a quale motivo, a parte il risvegliarsi del germe della follia nel tuo cervello, le cose sarebbero dovute andare così? Non hai controllato i video di sorveglianza? Avresti potuto interpretare il labiale. Magari Tori poteva farlo per te".  
Era una bella idea, ma non ci aveva pensato.  
Ci riprovò.  
"Ma hai davvero preso qualche giorno di vacanza, giusto?".  
"Nemmeno quarantotto ore, Castle. A sentirti sembra che sono stata via settimane".  
"E Greg è passato da te, proprio prima che te ne andassi", si sentiva un po' incerto, mentre ricostruiva gli eventi.  
"Sì, certo. Ma non significa che tra le due cose ci sia una correlazione. Anche se a te è bastato il dubbio per precipitarti qui urlante".  
Si offese. Non aveva urlato. Aveva solo alzato un po' la voce.  
"E quindi... che cosa è venuto a fare?".  
"Finalmente. Non era più facile chiedermelo invece che fare tutta questa messinscena?".  
Forse era vero, ma intanto non stava rispondendo.  
"Non ti ha sfiorato il dubbio che sia venuto per parlarmi, riportarmi qualche oggetto che mi appartiene o chiedermi di sposarlo?".  
Castle fece una risata vuota.  
"Ok, ho capito. Non serve che usi un'iperbole per dirmi che, in realtà, non sono fatti miei".  
La mancanza di risposta, insieme all'espressione dei suoi occhi, lo fecero dubitare.  
"Perché... è così, no? Non ti ha veramente chiesto di sposarlo".  
Venne fuori che era proprio quello che era successo. Castle dovette appoggiarsi al tavolo per riprendersi dal colpo.


	24. 24

"Tieni. Bevi".

Kate gli passò un bicchiere d'acqua che aveva appena riempito, accertandosi che lo svuotasse. Aveva anche preteso che si sedesse, con la scusa che non aveva nessun desiderio di occuparsi di lui una volta crollato a terra. Castle si era un po' offeso, perché non aveva seriamente rischiato di cadere.  
Senza dubbio il colpo era stato piuttosto inaspettato e tutto aveva pensato, arrivando, tranne che si sarebbe trovato davanti a questa svolta improvvisa. Una proposta di matrimonio era una cosa seria, ben diversa da un presunto ritorno di fiamma, che era il peggio che si era immaginato, quando aveva fatto irruzione nel suo appartamento.  
Parlò solo quando fu sicuro di non utilizzare una voce strozzata ben poco virile.  
"Perché avrebbe dovuto chiederti una cosa del genere?! Vi siete lasciati!".  
Non era riuscito a rimanere calmo. Più ci pensava e più voleva evadere da quel mondo parallelo sprovvisto di logica.  
"Apparentemente non c'è una legge che vieti agli uomini di fare una proposta di matrimonio alle ex fidanzate".  
Molto divertente. Lui, però, non aveva nessuna voglia di scherzare.  
"Grazie per la spiegazione. Ma continua a non avere nessun senso".  
Kate si sedette davanti a lui, appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo e congiunse le mani.  
"Immagino di no", rispose pensierosa.  
Il cuore di Castle fu invaso dal panico. Era ancora aggrappato alla speranza che lei avesse riso in faccia a Greg, invitandolo ad andarsene per non farsi mai più vedere.  
"Che cosa significa 'Immagino'?. Non ne sei sicura?". Aveva alzato di nuovo la voce.  
"Castle, ti prego, non ricominciare".  
Stava cambiando discorso. Non voleva rispondergli. Castle sentì che la situazione stava prendendo una piega molto brutta, per lui.  
Le circondò un polso con la mano. Aveva bisogno di un contatto fisico, anche se forse non era opportuno, arrivati a quel punto. Forse stava toccando la fidanzata di un altro. Come era possibile aver fatto così tanti passi indietro, quando era stato convinto ormai di avercela fatta? Strinse le dita intorno al polso, senza rendersi conto di farle male. Allentò subito la presa, quando vide la sua smorfia infastidita, anche se non aveva cercato di fargli diminuire la pressione.  
"Che cosa gli hai risposto, Kate?", le domandò a voce molto bassa, senza provare nemmeno una briciola del coraggio che stava simulando nel porle quella domanda, da cui dipendeva il resto della sua vita, anche senza voler essere drammatici. Sarebbe andata così. Se lei gli fosse sgusciata dalle mani sarebbe stato per sempre. Lui sarebbe stato catapultato di nuovo, senza nessuna grazia, nella terra senza speranza da cui era faticosamente uscito quando l'aveva incontrata in una sera quasi estiva, solo qualche tempo prima.  
"Che ci devo pensare".  
Il timore di perderla si tramutò in rabbia, che tornò a dilagare in lui, rombandogli nelle orecchie.  
Si alzò di colpo, perché aveva bisogno di mettere più distanza possibile tra di loro.  
"Come sarebbe che ci devi pensare? A che cosa devi pensare? A quanto non lo ami? A quanto non state bene insieme?!".  
Lo sfogo la investì senza nessuna protezione. Kate alzò la testa di scatto, per fissarlo con occhi che brillavano di indignazione.  
"Ma come ti permetti, Castle? Non sai niente della mia relazione". Se ne andò anche lei dalla cucina, incapace come lui di tollerare la loro vicinanza.  
"So quanto basta, Kate. So quello che mi hai raccontato e quello che ho visto".  
"Ed è sufficiente per venire qui a sparare i tuoi soliti giudizi senza nessun fondamento?".  
Come si permetteva __lei__ di dire che i suoi giudizi erano infondati?  
"Sì. Non puoi sposarlo, Kate".  
Avrebbe voluto imporle di non farlo, invece di doverla convincere.  
"Non ho chiesto la tua opinione".  
"Te la darò lo stesso".  
"Come fai sempre", aggiunse sprezzante.  
Come era possibile che fossero arrivati a un punto del genere, in così poco tempo? Solo qualche giorno prima stavano ballando insieme e adesso erano due nemici? Quando era cominciato ad andare tutto a rotoli? Lui dove era stato? Via a firmare autografi, invece che difendere il forte?  
Cercò di mettere ordine tra i pensieri tumultuosi che gli vorticavano nella mente. Non voleva continuare in quella direzione. Non voleva che gridassero, si accusassero e ne uscissero a pezzi. Di nuovo. Era già successo e si era ripromesso milioni di volte che, se fosse tornato indietro per qualche miracolo, non si sarebbe comportato nello stesso modo. Non avrebbe urlato, non l'avrebbe chiusa in un angolo – perché con lei le prove di forza non funzionavano, l'aveva imparato sulla sua pelle.  
Riempì un'altra volta il bicchiere e lo bevve d'un fiato, per schiarirsi le idee e dare a entrambi modo di far scemare la tensione di qualche grado.  
Kate era dall'altra parte della stanza, accigliata e cupa. Si rifiutava di guardarlo. Viste le premesse, Castle sperò di riuscire a mantenere fede al proposito di non far precipitare ulteriormente la situazione.  
"Kate?". Non si aspettò di ottenere un contatto visivo, che infatti non venne. Lasciò perdere.  
Aveva scelto di usare un tono pacato, per non farla sentire aggredita dai suoi giudizi trancianti. Anche se erano veri. E lui aveva ragione.  
"Voglio solo dirti una cosa e poi non ne parleremo più, se non vorrai".  
Sperava vivamente che volesse.  
"Oppure me ne andrò, se non sopporterai oltre la mia presenza". Scelta sbagliata, stava rapidamente prendendo la strada del vittimismo. Non voleva apparirle lagnoso.  
Kate non rispose e Castle non capì, dalla sua espressione, se si stava trattenendo dal prenderlo a male parole, o se era un invito a continuare.  
Decise per la seconda opzione. C'era sempre tempo per farsi chiudere fuori dalla porta.  
"Non puoi sposarlo, Kate. Non ha mai fatto veramente parte della tua vita. Al distretto non lo conosce quasi nessuno", si era informato con discrezione. "Non ne parli mai. Da quando ci siamo incontrati è sempre e solo stato un nome relegato in un angolo, come se fossi abituata ad averlo intorno, senza dargli troppa attenzione. E lui non sa chi sei veramente".  
"Al contrario di te? È lì che vuoi andare a parare?", commentò beffarda.  
"No. Non è una campagna elettorale a favore di un candidato. Non si sta parlando di me, in questo momento".  
"Davvero? Pensavo che fosse quello il motivo per cui ti sei scaldato tanto".  
"Mi sono scaldato perché tengo a te, e non voglio che butti via la tua vita in relazioni sbagliate". Ebbe una sorta di déjà-vu che lo turbò. Quante altre volte avrebbe dovuto ripeterle lo stesso concetto? "Potrai non amare me, e lo accetto. Ma di certo non ami lui".  
L'occhiata truce che li rifilò lo mise a disagio.  
"Che cosa significa?". D'un tratto gli sembrò di essere sotto interrogatorio, le volte in cui entrava in sala già di pessimo umore.  
"Che non puoi sposarlo". Non era ovvio quello che aveva voluto dire?  
Sbuffò annoiata. "Sì, questo mi è chiaro. Quello prima. Sul fatto di non amarti".  
La conversazione stava prendendo una piega inaspettata che non aveva nessuna voglia di approfondire.  
"Non credo che questo argomento sia utile ai fini della discussione".  
Si odiò per il tono ampolloso con cui aveva parlato, ma era necessario chiudere subito quella deviazione indesiderata rispetto al concetto principale. Il suo __non__ matrimonio.  
"È utile, invece, Castle. Perché siamo ancora di fronte alle tue solite ricostruzioni fantasiose di cui ti convinci e poi pretendi di venire a rifilarmi".  
Ok, era ancora arrabbiata perché l'aveva accusata ingiustamente. Ma non vedeva perché dovessero toccare questo specifico argomento.  
"Non mi sembra il momento...".  
"Lo è, invece, Castle. Perché non dici quello che pensi, una volta per tutte, invece di nasconderti dietro a proclami altruistici?".


	25. 25

Era stanco. Mortalmente. Di lei, dei loro confronti accesi che si ingarbugliavano in onde involute che collassavano una sull'altra, allontanandoli.  
Non era venuto con l'intento di dirle quello che provava, perché l'aveva già fatto una volta e non era servito a niente.  
Era ancora vivido il ricordo della bruciante umiliazione provata dopo averle confessato di amarla e averla implorata di non intestardirsi con le sue idee suicide, solo per rendersi conto, con brutale onestà, che di lui non le importava. Non abbastanza perché si fermasse davanti al pericolo per amor suo. O non abbastanza in generale.  
Non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe stato trascinato nell'identica situazione, anni dopo, a mendicare un amore che non c'era. Si era ridotto a farlo perché le loro discussioni, compresa la presente, non portavano mai a niente di costruttivo. Li stremavano, al punto da voler soltanto smettere. Farla finita in qualsiasi modo.  
"Sai già quello che penso, Kate. Non c'è nessun bisogno che te lo ripeta. Te l'ho detto proprio qui, tre anni fa". Indicò il punto della stanza in cui era fermo. "O te lo sei dimenticato?".  
Aggiunse la domanda solo per indispettirla. Non poteva non ricordare quello che era stato costretto ad ammettere, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di fermarla.  
"Non l'ho dimenticato affatto, Castle. Hai dichiarato di averne abbastanza e te ne sei andato per sempre".  
"Se fossi andato via per sempre non sarei qui in questo momento, non credi?".  
Non era la risposta più sensata da dare e se ne rese conto non appena la pronunciò, ma si stava infervorando e, peggio ancora, non gli importava più di stare calmo, cercare un punto di incontro, salvare il salvabile. Non c'era niente da fare, con lei. Non c'era mai niente da fare.  
"Solo perché ci siamo incontrati per caso! In tre anni non ti sei mai fatto vivo!", replicò lei infiammandosi. Anche lei doveva aver deciso che il tempo delle buone maniere era finito.  
"Come potevo farlo? Io ti amavo e tu no. Come potevo rimanere? A quale scopo? Per vederti andare avanti con la tua vita? Uscire con altri uomini? Pensi che i sentimenti si possano accendere e spegnere a piacimento? Ho fatto l'unica cosa sensata. Sono andato via, perché il cuore non mi si spezzasse del tutto". Era sbottato e non se ne pentiva.  
Mentre parlava aveva rivissuto la stessa vivida mortificazione di allora. E tutti gli anni precedenti, fatti di attesa, pazienza e speranza. E quelli dopo, immerso nel buio dello scoramento.  
Quando si azzardò a guardarla, nel silenzio scoraggiante che aveva accolto le sue parole, che riecheggiarono a lungo rimbalzando tra di loro, gli parve che si fosse trasformata in una scultura marmorea. Era impietrita, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
Non gli sembrava di aver detto niente di apocalittico. O niente di cui lei non fosse già a conoscenza. Perché allora se ne stava davanti a lui con gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione di pura incredulità nel viso, come se fosse stata appena messa al corrente di un turpe segreto che avrebbe fatto vacillare le fondamenta della civiltà?  
"È per questo...". La voce era così flebile che dovette fermarsi per recuperare un po' di forza. Tossicchiò, come se avesse qualcosa che le graffiava la gola.  
"È per questo che te ne sei andato?".  
"Certo. Perché mi era insopportabile amarti. Non potevo andare avanti in quel modo".  
Era uno sguardo di puro odio quello che gli rifilò? Doveva preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità? C'erano pistole in casa?  
"Ho sempre pensato... ", iniziò esitante, per poi fermarsi come se avesse cambiato idea. Sperò che andasse avanti, perché era sicuro che non avrebbero mai più parlato con tanta sincerità, se doveva tener conto delle loro statistiche personali.  
"Che cosa, Kate?", la invitò, addolcendo il tono. Era così sfinito, e doveva esserlo anche lei, da non ricordare perché avessero iniziato quella conversazione. Perché fosse andato a casa sua. Che cosa importava ormai tirare in ballo vecchi discorsi? Lei stava pensando se sposare un altro. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene.  
Sorrise amaramente dentro di sé nel rendersi conto di aver compiuto lo stesso percorso. Si erano trovati, lui l'aveva corteggiata, aspettata, amata e adesso si sarebbe allontanato, per il proprio bene.  
Chi non impara dai propri errori è costretto a riviverli. Non era così che dicevano? Era proprio quello che era successo. Aveva percorso gli stessi passi, convinto che questa volta avrebbero portato in una direzione diversa, ma non era andata così.  
Non ci sarebbe stato un terzo round. Fu felice, almeno, che questa volta il ciclo dell'agonia fosse durato di meno, che non avesse sprecato anni dietro alla stessa fantasia irrealizzabile.  
La vide rianimarsi. Era da lei imporsi con determinazione di non lasciarsi turbare, non lasciarsi travolgere dalle emozioni, avere l'ultima parola, anche contro se stessa.  
"Per tutto questo tempo ho pensato che te ne fossi andato perché sono una persona irragionevole".  
Le costò così tanto ammetterlo, che Castle avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarla e dirle che andava tutto bene. Stava per strappargli il cuore un'altra volta, e lui l'avrebbe consolata in ogni caso. Se lo sarebbe dilaniato lui, anzi, e glielo avrebbe offerto in dono.  
"Sì, sei indubbiamente irragionevole. E molto testarda. E non hai margini di grigio. Sei anche irritante, esasperante e straordinaria. Ma non è per questo che mi sono imposto di allontanarmi allora. O adesso".  
La vide svuotarsi, perdere di consistenza, piegata sotto il peso di quello che le aveva appena comunicato.  
"Vuoi andartene? Di nuovo?", bisbigliò costernata.  
"Non credo di potermi permettere di rimanere".  
Non capiva perché stessero negoziando i termini della sua resa. Era una resa totale. Non c'era molto altro da aggiungere.  
"È così che fai sempre, vero? Te ne vai. Non ti importa di quello che ti lasci alle spalle", esclamò sdegnata.  
Castle fu confuso da quella reazione imprevista. Lo stava biasimando? Per quale motivo le dinamiche in gioco si erano rapidamente capovolte? Perché diamine era diventato lui il cattivo?  
"Kate... non posso fare diversamente". Cercò di prenderla con le buone. "Tu stai valutando di sposare un altro uomo. Che cosa posso fare? Inginocchiarmi a mia volta? Implorarti? Ho un limite a quello che posso sopportare".  
Non voleva abbassarsi al punto da ricorrere a piagnistei, ma il suo continuo sferzarlo senza concedergli tregua gli aveva imposto la ricerca, infruttuosa e sfiancante, di un chiarimento, che gli aveva scavato le carni. Era un gioco al massacro al quale non riusciva a sottrarsi. Doveva mettere una distanza tra di loro, attivare i sistemi di sicurezza che l'avevano fatto sopravvivere.  
Lei era diventata, come in passato, l'arma che lui usava contro se stesso, per torturarsi, nell'assurda convinzione che a furia di dilaniarsi, prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la salvezza. Solo ora capì la follia di un ragionamento del genere  
"E il mio limite? La mia sofferenza? Hai idea di quello che ho passato io in questi tre anni? Come pensi che mi senta davanti alla minaccia che te ne andrai di nuovo? Come...". Fu interrotta dal respiro fattosi affannoso.  
"Non è una minaccia". Non sapeva più quali parole, metafore, ragionamenti usare per farle comprendere la necessità dalla sua decisione. Non era nemmeno una decisione. Era l'unica opzione rimasta.  
"Non lo sarà per te. Ma io? Io che rimango qui a vedere che te ne vai, fissando la porta nell'attesa che torni? Io non conto niente? Perché è quello che ho fatto. Ti ho aspettato. E non sei mai tornato", finì, un po' a stento, tentando di mantenere una dignità nello strazio.  
Era così fuori da ogni logica che lei si stesse emotivamente denudando davanti a lui, così insolito che esprimesse a parole quello che provava, che non fu sicuro di aver capito bene. Sentì solo una grande tenerezza che spazzò via qualsiasi altro sentimento.  
Contro ogni indicazione di buonsenso, voleva prenderla tra le braccia e consolarla. Se gli argini non avessero tenuto – ed era molto probabile che non lo facessero, se solo avesse fatto un passo nella sua direzione – probabilmente le avrebbe chiesto scusa per averla lasciata.  
Kate sospirò. Alzò le spalle in un gesto fiero. La risolutezza nei suoi occhi gli fece capire che non si sarebbe tirata indietro, non si sarebbe nascosta. Temette l'arrivo di un altro colpo insostenibile, un'altra verità che non avrebbero potuto cancellare.  
"Tu vai sempre via, Castle. Non posso più accettarlo. È troppo doloroso. Se devi andare... fallo subito". Scosse la testa e sembrò perdere tutta la sua compostezza e decisione.  
Ok, era abbastanza. Poteva pure sposare l'intera popolazione maschile del pianeta, se era quello che voleva, ma lui non poteva in nessun modo non avvicinarsi a grandi passi, per coprire la distanza tra loro nel minor tempo possibile, e non avvolgerla nel suo abbraccio, per farcela sprofondare dentro.  
La sentì cedere e cedere, senza opporre resistenza. Era calda, viva, minuta e sfinita.  
Si chiese se non sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi se non avesse agito subito in quel modo, evitando un confronto che li aveva esauriti.  
Kate si aggrappò, aggrovigliandosi con il suo corpo, rendendogli impossibile qualsiasi movimento. Non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, non dopo tale manifestazione fisica e verbale del bisogno che aveva di lui. Non riusciva a capire dove finisse la propria estensione e cominciasse quella di lei.  
"Non andrò via mai più", mormorò, a occhi chiusi, la sfumatura ispirata di chi cede volontariamente al martirio.  
"Vorrei vedere. Come se ti lasciassi andare", fu la risposta tagliente che gli arrivò da una galassia lontana.  
Non capì, soprattutto quel tono. Si era perso qualcosa?  
Recuperò il suo viso da qualche parte sotto i capelli e contro il suo collo. Quando fu tornata in superficie, l'espressione felice e rilassata che aveva sostituito quella cupa e addolorata di qualche istante prima gli fecero sospettare che lei fosse andata ben oltre rispetto all'abbraccio consolatorio con il quale le prometteva che le sarebbe stato accanto in qualsiasi circostanza. Come fanno gli amici. Non si stava parlando di quello? Sembrò di no, visto che si trovò le sue labbra incollate sulle proprie e questa volta il bacio con cui lo travolse non fu né lieve né breve e non ebbe alcun dubbio di averlo sognato o meno. Era tutto reale. Affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli, mentre lasciavano che il bacio diventasse più profondo e intimo.  
Aveva sempre pensato, quando, nel tempo, si era permesso di indulgere nella perversa tentazione di immaginare un miglioramento dei loro rapporti, che nel momento in cui avesse avuto la rara occasione di baciarla di nuovo – e non sotto copertura – avrebbe vissuto una sorta di dissociazione temporale dove sarebbe stato sia il protagonista dell'evento desiderato, sia un osservatore attento che avrebbe memorizzato per i posteri ogni dettaglio della loro miracolosa unione.  
Era sicuro che avrebbe sentito il suono delle fanfare e che ogni parte di lui sarebbe stata finemente consapevole del grande evento in corso. Forse avrebbe perfino piantato una bandiera e fatto un discorso di ringraziamento. O anche solo una frase significativa. Un grande passo per l'umanità eccetera.  
Non fu così. Si rivelò già un successo il fatto di riuscire a mantenere una postura eretta, per sostenerli entrambi, e a comportarsi nel modo in cui ci si aspettava comunemente da un uomo nel fiore degli anni e della vitalità, invece di starsene imbambolato davanti a lei con espressione trasognata – in realtà non era del tutto sicuro sull'ultimo punto. Ma lei non poteva vederlo, quindi non se ne preoccupò.  
Anche rimanere in piedi si rivelò un'attività che richiese molto equilibro e una solidità di membra che non riuscì a garantire a lungo. Caddero entrambi sul divano, Kate sotto di lui, decisamente intenzionata a dimostrare nei fatti il proposito – o la minaccia – di non permettergli di andarsene. Era questo che intendeva? Impedirglielo fisicamente? Lui non avrebbe fatto obiezioni.  
Dovevano chiarirsi, però. Non potevano cedere all'implacabile attrazione fisica, solo perché erano distrutti dall'infinito discutere. Lui non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Lui voleva molto di più. Se lo ripeté inutilmente, mentre le mani correvano a sollevarle la maglietta, per tornare a sentire il contatto con la sua pelle, che aveva creduto perso per sempre. Le dita di lei stavano già avendo la meglio sui bottoni della sua camicia, le sentiva correre leggere e sicure. Solo un altro minuto, si disse. Solo un altro bacio sulla gola pulsante. Sulla piega morbida del collo. Solo il piacere di godersi qualche altra carezza a palmo aperto su e giù lungo la schiena, incurante del fatto che più tardi se ne sarebbero visti segni. Fu solo quando Kate alzò invitante i fianchi contro di lui, attorcigliando le gambe intorno alle sue, che capì che dovevano fermarsi. Prima che nella confusione del pavimento finissero gli indumenti mancanti.  
"Kate...". Fu molto difficile trattenersi dall'abbandonarsi alla beatitudine di cori celesti verso la quale stavano precipitando, ma un uomo deve fare quello che deve fare. Così cercò di convincersi.  
Il mugolio di risposta non prometteva niente di buono. Nemmeno il fatto che gli stesse mordicchiando la pelle della spalla.  
"Non hai mai dovuto pensare alla proposta, vero?".  
Il sorriso un po' colpevole che gli rivolse lo convinse di essere stato un idiota, fin dall'inizio.  
"No".  
Le prese il mento tra le dita, per costringerla a guardarlo. "Hai mentito!", la accusò divertito. Che importanza aveva, adesso? Ce l'aveva lui tra le braccia. E non avrebbe permesso che finisse tra quelle di nessun altro.  
"Eri così arrabbiato e ingiusto che mi è uscito così. Mi dispiace". Non era sicuro che la contrizione che mostrava fosse autentica. Le era sicuramente piaciuto vederlo stare sulle spine, almeno un po'.  
Gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra.  
"Come hai potuto pensare che potessi prendere in considerazione una proposta di matrimonio, dopo quello che c'è stato tra noi? Dopo aver dormito nel tuo letto?".  
"Innocentemente", sottolineò Castle, che teneva a non passare per un rovina famiglie.  
"Io non vado via per il weekend con altri uomini, nemmeno innocentemente. Ricordatelo in futuro".  
Si guardarono più seri e consapevoli, per la prima volta realizzando l'importanza quello che stava succedendo tra loro.  
"Mi sei mancato, Castle".  
La baciò divorandola per dimostrarle, nei fatti, quanto era mancata a lui.  
"E ti amavo già allora".  
Castle sorrise contro le sue labbra, stupidamente felice. Forse le ultime ore non erano state un prezzo così pesante da pagare, se si era arrivati a una confessione del genere. Si sarebbe mangiato le mani più avanti, per quello che avevano sprecato. Tutti i giorni della loro vita dissipati a rimpiangersi.  
"Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto".  
"Sono d'accordo. Sempre che tu la smetta di parlare, Castle. Non è accettabile questo vizio che hai...".  
Non la fece finire, ma la zittì in tutti i modi che gli vennero in mente.  
Le luci dell'alba li trovarono addormentati in un groviglio inestricabile di gambe e braccia, le mani perse sul corpo dell'altro, i volti vicini e i sorrisi finalmente appagati.


	26. 26

__Il salto temporale è di 4-5 settimane.__

"Castle! Sei sveglio?".  
Castle tenne gli occhi chiusi, sforzandosi di respirare in modo regolare per convincerla di essere ancora semi incosciente, preoccupato che il tremolio delle palpebre premute con forza le rivelasse la verità. Quando le diede una rapida occhiata, la vide pensierosa appoggiata contro lo schienale di pelle del suo letto, eletto a loro nido d'amore.

Da diverse settimane trascorrevano la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme. __Tutto__ il loro tempo. Lavoravano ai casi di omicidio come era sempre stato – anche se improvvisamente le richieste per la sua consulenza erano diventate molto più frequenti, quasi giornaliere – e poi c'erano le loro notti, quando erano finalmente liberi di vivere il loro amore.  
Erano arrivati a un punto di veglia costante in cui, esausti, si erano ripromessi di riposare, anche solo qualche ora, per ricaricare le energie che erano necessarie per fingere davanti al resto del mondo che la loro relazione strettamente professionale non si fosse evoluta in qualcosa di inappropriato.  
Negli attimi rubati al distretto, quando nessuno guardava, quando si sentivano abbastanza coraggiosi da dimenticare la prudenza per concedersi qualche rapida carezza sulla punta delle dita, per strapparsi qualche bacio, convenivano di doversi prendere almeno una breve pausa, magari solo per una sera soltanto, giurando di tornare ciascuno a casa propria, per recuperare il sonno perduto. Era evidente che non potevano farlo stando sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Nel pomeriggio, finita la giornata lavorativa, si salutavano sentendosi molto assennati e coscienziosi, dandosi appuntamento all'indomani, dopo una buona notte di sonno, e cinque minuti dopo si trovavano all'angolo pronti a lasciarsi alle spalle le maschere che erano costretti a indossare, bruciando dal desiderio di stare insieme fino al mattino seguente, pur sapendo che non avrebbero chiuso occhio e decidendo che non era importante.  
Gli era semplicemente impossibile accettare di sprecare il tempo – non lo aveva già fatto per tre anni? - dedicandosi ad attività così sopravvalutate come il riposo, quando poteva rimanere a fissarla dormire, così splendida e finalmente accessibile. Solo che non dormiva nemmeno lei. E quindi ricominciavano. A parlare, ridere, baciarsi.  
Il mattino arrivava sempre troppo presto, anche se si consolavano dicendosi che sarebbero stati insieme. Dovevano nascondersi, ma almeno non erano separati.  
Stavano in piedi solo grazie all'energia nervosa prodotta a ritmo costante dall'esaltazione e l'euforia del loro amore, così intenso da farli sentire perennemente in preda a una vertigine.

Il giorno prima si erano stancamente ripetuti, per l'ultima di una lunga serie di volte fallite, che dovevano staccarsi il tempo necessario per ricaricare le pile. Il rischio che la stanchezza, alla lunga, li avrebbe resi imprudenti, era troppo alto. Avevano deciso di provarci al loft, perché a un certo punto qualcuno doveva pur ammettere che non era loro possibile separarsi.

Bastava solo un'intera notte di sonno. Otto ore di sano riposo. Si erano addormentati all'alba e, a quanto poteva calcolare in base alle ombre nella stanza , non dovevano essere passate più di un paio d'ore.  
Per quel motivo decise di fingersi in letargo per convincerla a tornare ad appoggiare la sua chioma invitante sul cuscino. Era incredibile come si svegliasse sempre con quei capelli che lo pregavano di infilarci dentro le mani, cosa che lui non smetteva di fare.  
"Devo dirti una cosa", insistette con grande serietà. La minaccia contenuta in quella frase, se pur meno pericolosa di "Dobbiamo parlare" (era troppo presto perché fossero a quel punto, vero?), gli fece sbarrare gli occhi, guardandola da sotto in su. Kate gli rivolse un'occhiata molto soddisfatta, visto che aveva raggiunto il suo scopo.  
Castle grugnì e tornò a chiudere gli occhi, come segno di protesta. Non avrebbe ceduto alle sue manovre tiranniche.  
"Svegliati".  
Non rispose.  
"Lo so che non stai dormendo".  
La conosceva troppo bene, per non sapere che gli avrebbe dato pace finché non avessero fatto come voleva lei.  
Rotolò nella sua direzione, allungò un braccio che le avvolse intorno ai fianchi, appoggiando la guancia a contatto con la coscia nuda. Fin dall'inizio Kate aveva preso l'abitudine di dormire, o fingere di farlo, indossando uno qualsiasi dei suoi indumenti, proprio come era successo quella notte negli Hamptons e lui era stato più che felice di assecondare l'inizio di una nuova tradizione. Avrebbe raddoppiato la capienza del suo armadio, se fosse stato necessario.  
Da quella posizione assaporò il suo profumo. Sperò che i suoi tentativi di corromperla raggiungessero il risultato sperato.  
Kate non era dello stesso parere. Gli sventolò una mano davanti al viso. Il cuore di Castle iniziò a martellare in preda all'ansia.  
"Mi sono svegliata con questa sorpresa", gli comunicò con l'aria severa di chi si aspetta una spiegazione logica, e molto in fretta, prima di perdere la pazienza.  
"Quale sorpresa?".  
"Ho un anello all'anulare. Penso si tratti di diamanti", osservò meditabonda.  
Alzò la testa, stupefatto.  
"Che cosa?! Beckett, non posso lasciarti solo per due ore e ti trovo fidanzata? Di nuovo?".  
Schivò il tentativo di uno scappellotto. Colpiva duro, quando ci si metteva. Era meglio non correre rischi.  
"Castle", lo redarguì, invitandolo alla serietà. "Puoi spiegarmi?".  
"Sei tu che devi spiegare a me che cosa ci fai con un anello al dito. E nel mio letto. Uno penserebbe che dovrebbe esserti rimasta almeno un po' di decenza".  
Kate emise un gemito di frustrazione. Amava provocarla fino al limite della sua sopportazione.  
"Intendi andare avanti ancora per molto? Vuoi dirmi perché mi hai messo un anello al dito mentre dormivo?".  
Castle simulò uno sguardo di grande meraviglia.  
"Io?! È un'accusa grave e totalmente infondata. Non sono stato io. Stavo dormendo, proprio come te".  
Era vero, ma si era concesso di sdraiarsi accanto a lei solo qualche tempo dopo essere stato sicuro che era scivolata nell'incoscienza e dopo aver estratto, con grande cautela, girandosi a controllarla numerose volte, la scatolina di velluto che aveva nascosto tra i suoi oggetti personali. Tenerla sotto il materasso gli era sembrato troppo antiquato e prevedibile. Lei era in grado di scovare qualsiasi cosa ovunque, se solo avesse avuto l'ombra del sospetto che qualcosa stesse bollendo in pentola.  
"Quindi è finito sulla mia mano da solo?".  
"Certo che no", rispose con una smorfia, come se lei avesse detto una grande sciocchezza.  
"Ti ringrazio per tornare sui sentieri della logica", commentò caustica.  
"Sarà stato un lepricano".  
"Ed eccoci tornati nel regno delle tue fantasie", gemette rassegnata.  
"Amano nascondere tesori d'oro", spiegò con grande sfoggio di pazienza.  
"Castle, non c'è bisogno di farmi da maestro. So chi sono i lepricani", lo zittì con poca grazia.  
"Davvero? Ogni giorno che passa mi stupisci sempre di più. Se non ti avessi già nel mio letto...".  
"Castle", lo ammonì per farlo tornare tra loro e impedirgli di divagare. "Puoi concentrarti sul tema corrente e spiegarmi il mistero di questo anello?".  
"E se invece ci dedicassimo ad altro?". Cercò di allettarla con qualche bacio in rapida risalita.  
"Volentieri", rispose troppo velocemente. "Ma per farlo devo togliere l'anello. Peccato, era molto bello".  
Castle si fermò subito.  
"Ok, ok", la bloccò mentre cercava di sfilarselo. Con un colpo di fortuna, cercando di valutare a occhio la misura del suo anulare, era riuscito a scegliere la misura giusta, al primo colpo. "D'accordo, come vuoi".  
La prese tra le braccia, sia perché non riusciva a starle mai troppo lontano, sia per prevenire reazioni avverse.  
"Non vedo l'ora, Castle". Mantenne ancora un tono autoritario, ma si lasciò strapazzare senza ribellarsi.  
"Ti dirò tutta la verità. Sei pronta?".  
I suoi occhi gli diedero una risposta eloquente. Altri cinque minuti di attesa e avrebbe lasciato il letto e forse anche il loft. Capiva quando ne aveva abbastanza.  
"I lepricani vogliono che tu ti sposi, mi pare evidente", le spiegò, come se lui fosse stato quello perspicace e lei un po' ottusa.  
Kate si allontanò da lui come se non tollerasse più la sua presenza, ma lui fu rapido a trattenerla, contro la sua volontà.  
"Me ne vado, prima di spararti". La tenne stretta, finché smise di divincolarsi. La sentì respirare profondamente. Stava cedendo. Lo sapeva.  
"E perché i lepricani vorrebbero farmi sposare? E con chi dovrei farlo?".  
"Dimmelo tu. Qualche valido candidato?".  
Kate si rimirò l'anello al dito.  
"Non lo so. Forse potrei uscire in strada e vedere se trovo qualcuno di adatto", rispose maliziosa.  
"Magari non devi andare tanto lontano", le sorrise, sentendosi per la prima volta, da quando aveva architettato il suo piano, un po' insicuro. Poteva dire di no, pensò. __Sicuramente__ avrebbe detto di no, anche se avesse tirato in ballo l'intera mitologia irlandese.  
"Magari potrei sposare qualcuno che me lo chiedesse personalmente".  
"E diresti di sì?", le chiese con la certezza del condannato a morte in attesa di una grazia improbabile.  
"No", gli rispose rendendo reali i suoi peggiori timori, anche se lo disse a malincuore, per quel che riuscì a decifrare tra gli strati disordinati della sua infelicità.  
"E se provassi lo stesso?", suggerì tentando l'impossibile.  
Kate si accomodò davanti a lui, con le gambe incrociate. La cura con cui si preparava a parlargli era pericolosa. Non significava niente di buono.  
Gli passò entrambe le braccia intorno al collo. Castle sentì il metallo dell'anello contro la pelle.  
"Perché?", gli chiese con voce bassa piena di amorevole comprensione che lo fece stare peggio.  
"Perché voglio sposarti", le confessò sincero. Era inutile girarci intorno, quando quella era la verità nuda e cruda.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia. Pessimo segno. Si sentiva in dovere di consolarlo.  
"Sei tu il lepricano, quindi?", gli sorrise incoraggiante. Castle sentì rinascere la speranza.  
"Potrei esserlo, devo solo recuperare il mio vestito verde".  
Gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, che lui accarezzò, incapace di non toccarla. Le unì dietro la sua schiena. Lo baciò sulle labbra. Anche quella era una cosa che non riuscivano a smettere di fare.  
"Sposiamoci", insistette Castle con urgenza. Non avrebbe ceduto. Non sarebbero usciti da quel letto senza che lei accettasse di tenersi l'anello. Almeno quello.


	27. 27

"No".  
Si era aspettato un rifiuto. Se fosse stato certo che ci fosse anche una sola possibilità di risposta affermativa, avrebbe agito alla vecchia maniera, in ginocchio e tutto il resto.  
"Perché no?".  
"Castle, non stai seriamente pensando che dovremmo sposarci".  
A dire il vero, sì.  
E non perché ci avesse riflettuto a lungo, ponderando i diversi punti di vista. L'idea era sorta all'improvviso nella sua mente, nascondendosi dispettosamente dietro a qualche angolo buio, quando cercava di capirne la provenienza. Sposarsi? Sul serio? Aveva continuato a perseguitarlo, riapparendo anche dopo che l'aveva liquidata come troppo azzardata. Perfino per lui.  
Non c'era nessuna logica. Non potevano sposarsi, era troppo presto, stavano insieme da poco, era rischioso, avevano troppo da perdere.  
Per questo motivo era in grado di prevedere tutte le obiezioni che lei avrebbe portato a sostegno del suo rifiuto, perché erano state anche le sue – lo erano ancora. Però dovevano farlo. Lo sentiva d'istinto, con una chiarezza che non aveva niente di razionale e una forza di cui voleva farla partecipare, anche se non sapeva come.  
Non poteva certo dirle "Dobbiamo sposarci perché lo sento".  
Per giorni aveva cercato di soffocare l'imperativo molesto che gli imponeva di proporglielo, infischiandosene delle conseguenze. Si era dovuto trattenere, cucendosi la bocca, per paura che le parole che avrebbero potuto cambiare la direzione del loro rapporto – gli piaceva in realtà pensare che avrebbero solo anticipato i tempi, non modificato la traiettoria – sarebbero rotolate sul pavimento come le perle di una collana strappata di colpo, infilandosi sotto ai mobili, perse per sempre.  
"Ci amiamo. Io ti amo".  
Lo disse come se fosse una motivazione necessaria e sufficiente per forzare la serratura del primo ufficio pubblico che potesse sposarli legalmente.  
"Anche io ti amo".  
"Quindi siamo d'accordo".  
Kate posò una mano sulla sua.  
"Castle, non possiamo sposarci e lo sai anche tu. Per questo motivo, anche se mi lusinga la non proposta dei lepricani, penso che dovremmo chiudere qui la questione".  
"Io invece penso che dovremmo sposarci".  
Non sapeva che cosa lo costringesse a ripeterlo come un disco rotto. La vide  
accigliarsi. Doveva aver deciso che l'approccio migliore fosse quello di prenderlo con le buone, invece che ridere della sua idea, etichettandola come la manifestazione della sua tendenza all'entropia. Ma si era accorta che non aveva funzionato.  
Si staccò da lui, contrariata al punto da aver bisogno di mettere della distanza tra loro. Avvertiva sempre una sensazione di pericolo, quando la più piccola ombra – un malinteso, una frase detta con un tono sbagliato, un silenzio protratto – veniva a offuscare il cielo albeggiante della loro relazione, che preferiva mantenere sgombro da nuvole e foschie.  
"Credo che sia inutile che io ti elenchi i motivi per cui non ha nessun senso che ci sposiamo. Anzi, che affrontiamo proprio il discorso, anche a livello meramente speculativo, in questa fase del nostro rapporto", spiegò con fermezza, molto più che irritata.  
Per sottolineare meglio la sua decisione si sfilò l'anello e lo appoggiò tra loro, una richiesta non troppo velata perché se lo riprendesse. Non lo fece. Non lo avrebbe fatto.  
"Kate...", insistette.  
"No, Castle. No. La mia risposta continua a essere no". Si voltò a guardarlo. "Non siamo felici, adesso, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato? Perché vuoi rovinare tutto?".  
"Oh. È giunta tra noi Miss Cinismo? Pensavo che avessi un'idea più romantica del matrimonio. Mi stai dicendo che credi che quando ci si sposa si smette di essere felici?".  
Kate arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo, colpita. Non aveva riflettuto sulle implicazioni della risposta, che le era uscita di getto.  
"No, certo che no", obiettò con forza. "Penso però che sia un discorso da affrontare in modo serio, quando i tempi saranno maturi".  
"Hai ancora dei dubbi? Ci amiamo da anni. Da sempre".  
"A dire il vero io avrei qualcosa da contestare anche riguardo a questa tua errata percezione dei miei sentimenti all'inizio del nostro rapporto lavorativo, ma comprendo che adesso sarebbe una digressione inutile".  
Quando iniziava a esprimersi verbosamente, producendo frasi troppo lunghe, era chiaro – almeno a lui – che si sentiva minacciata da qualcosa che preferiva relegare altrove, per non doverlo affrontare.  
"So che il matrimonio per te è importante. E lo è anche per me". L'occhiata scettica che gli rivolse gli impose di affrettarsi a chiarire meglio la sua affermazione. "Non lo è stato in passato, d'accordo, ma lo è quando si tratta di te. L'hai detto tu, la terza volta è quella giusta".  
Le sorrisero gli occhi persi nel vuoto, forse ricordando, come stava facendo lui, quando glielo aveva detto la prima volta. Lui era sempre stato sicuro che non stesse scherzando. O, almeno, così si era sempre illuso.  
"Lo prendo per un sì, allora", concluse entusiasta.  
Kate emise un sospiro di pura esasperazione.  
"Non mi convincerai prendendomi per sfinimento, Castle, non su un argomento del genere", affermò decisa. "Abbiamo già commesso troppi errori, non voglio che succeda un'altra volta. E se andasse male? Come potremmo sopravvivere?".  
"E se andasse bene?".  
Gli premette il palmo della mano sulla bocca, per zittirlo. Forse stava cedendo.  
"Vuoi dirmi che non hai mai immaginato il nostro matrimonio? Mai, in tutti questi anni? Puoi anche non confessarmelo apertamente, basta che annuisci".  
Non lo fece, ma non tentò di cambiare argomento, o di andarsene, accampando qualche scusa. Si limitò a rimanere in silenzio. Avrebbe riflettuto un'altra volta sulle implicazioni del fatto che Kate Beckett avesse, nella realtà e non nei suoi sogni, fantasticato su loro due in piedi davanti all'altare.  
Ma fu sufficiente per fargli tentare un ultimo gesto coraggioso. Raccolse l'anello che giaceva ancora abbandonato tra loro. Lo strinse tra le dita.  
Le prese una mano.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?", le propose a bassa voce, convinto che la semplicità del sentimento che provava fosse la via migliore. E anche perché aveva la gola annodata a causa di tutte le parole che non si era permesso di dirle.  
Trattenne il fiato preparandosi al peggio. Kate gli aveva offerto una via di fuga – fare finta che fosse un'altra delle sue idee irrealizzabili, indirizzandola verso un provvido oblio, ma lui era andato avanti, a suo rischio e pericolo.  
Non si può ritirare una proposta di matrimonio come se non fosse mai stata espressa.  
Dopo un lungo e penoso silenzio, in cui Castle aveva contato gli anni di vita che stava perdendo – probabilmente gli era già cresciuto qualche capello bianco – Kate diede il suo verdetto.  
"Sì", ammise, quasi contro la sua volontà. "Sì, per quanto possa essere folle, e noi due incoscienti, ed è tutta colpa tua, Castle, io non sono questo genere di persona, ma ne parleremo in un altro momento... Sì, voglio sposarti".  
Si fermò e gli sorrise radiosa, quasi incredula di essersi strappata una risposta che, proprio come la sua proposta, affondava le sue radici in un mondo che non apparteneva alla logica – tranne quella del loro amore.  
La prese tra le braccia, facendola rotolare sotto di sé, la baciò sul viso e dove capitava, con gioiosa ruvidità, finché le sue proteste misero fine all'entusiasmo sopra le righe con cui aveva accolto il suo sì.  
"Allora ci sposiamo", commentò incredulo, facendo attenzione a non ricominciare a strapazzarla. Era stato convinto che non sarebbe riuscito a convincerla. E in realtà, realizzò con stupore, non c'era nemmeno stato bisogno di convincerla. Sembrava che lei avesse scoperto suo malgrado di volerlo sposare, anche se non ne era stata consapevole.  
"Vai a prepararti. Io telefono al sindaco".  
Tutta la felicità che le era fiorita sul volto si trasformò in sconcerto.  
"Vuoi sposarti... oggi? Sei impazzito?!".  
Ecco il tipo di reazione che si era aspettato fin dall'inizio. Castle si fermò mentre stava già balzando dal letto, pronto a organizzare la loro giornata campale. C'erano così tante cose a cui pensare, rifletté trattenendosi a stento.  
"Sì, oggi. O preferisci pensarci?".  
Kate alzò gli occhi al cielo, prevedibilmente. Gli piaceva stuzzicarla, anche quando sapeva di oltrepassare il limite della sua pazienza che, a sorpresa, non era più fissato in modo tanto rigido.  
"Non smetterai mai di perseguitarmi su questo punto, vero?".  
"Non ti prometto niente", commentò divertito, dandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra, pronto per la loro nuova avventura.  
Lo afferrò per un braccio e strinse forte. Gli sarebbero venuti dei lividi.  
"Non ci sposeremo oggi, Castle. Posso assecondarti, ma solo fino a un certo punto. Poi devo chiamare i rinforzi".  
Castle tornò sul letto accanto a lei.  
"Che cosa cambia farlo adesso o tra qualche tempo, se hai già accettato?".  
Uno sguardo veloce gli confermò che mancava ancora qualcosa. Nell'impeto che era seguito alla risposta affermativa, l'anello era rotolato da qualche parte. Lo recuperò tra le lenzuola disordinate, si fece consegnare volontariamente la sua mano e glielo infilò al posto giusto. Adesso era tutto perfetto.  
"Siamo fidanzati! Significa che ci sposeremo per forza".  
"O magari capiremo che non è il caso di farlo, e avremo evitato un divorzio precoce".  
Precoce. Voleva scherzare. Sarebbero rimasti sposati per sempre. Doveva solo trovare qualcuno che li dichiarasse marito e moglie il prima possibile.  
"Hai accettato la mia proposta senza esserne convinta? Mi ferisce molto. Forse è meglio che io riprenda il mio anello", annunciò ostentando una grande dignità ammaccata dal suo comportamento indecoroso.  
Kate allungò la mano nella sua direzione. "Quando è così, Castle, riprendilo pure. Voglio proprio vederti farlo, dopo avermi perseguitato per tutta la mattina".  
Forse aveva giocato male le sue carte. Le prese la mano, ma solo per baciarle il polso. L'anello non avrebbe abbandonato la sua sede naturale tanto presto.  
"Castle", iniziò con tono determinato.  
Eccola che ricominciava con le obiezioni. Doveva imbavagliarla e sposarla. Anche se forse in quel caso la cerimonia sarebbe stata nulla. Era un peccato, a volte, vivere in un Paese democratico.  
"Ti ricordo che nessuno sa che ci frequentiamo", continuò. "Riesci a immaginare di presentarci al distretto sposati, domani? Non ci permetteranno di lavorare insieme. Non è meglio non modificare il nostro stato civile, per il momento?".  
"Oppure potremmo fingere di non essere sposati. Perché il resto del mondo dovrebbe saperlo?".  
"Se rimarrò incinta, fingerai di non essere il padre del bambino, che io avrò quindi concepito con uno sconosciuto? Dovrò passare per una madre single?".  
Castle parve deliziato dalla nuova prospettiva che non era ancora arrivato a immaginarsi.  
"No. In quel caso io ti starò vicino come amico e accetterò di sposarti per dare un padre al tuo bambino sfortunato, figlio di padre ignoto, fuggito lasciandoti da sola, proprio nel momento del bisogno e sottraendosi ai suo doveri, e tutti sapranno che lo farò solo spinto dal grande amore che provo per te – non corrisposto, come è di dominio pubblico – e dal desiderio di offrirvi riparo e protezione. Non è magnifico? Sarò l'eroe del distretto, Beckett. Tutte le donne ti invidieranno. Anzi...", si riscosse, colpito da una fulminea idea che trovò meravigliosa, come tutte le sue idee del resto.  
"Tutte le donne mi vorranno. Ti ho già detto di quando accompagnavano Alexis al parco e le tate e le madri...".  
Smise di parlare quando Kate montò a cavalcioni su di lui, chiudendogli la bocca a forza. Fino a quel punto era stata piuttosto calma di fronte alle sue farneticazioni, forse sopraffatta dalle emozioni – si era chiesto quanto dovesse andare avanti a creare il loro futuro alternativo - ma quando lo fissò con risolutezza dall'alto, ritrovò tracce del suo spirito battagliero.  
"Deve esserti molto, molto chiara una cosa, Castle. Non ci saranno altre donne, nemmeno per finta, nemmeno per deviare i sospetti da noi".  
"Ok", amava suscitare la sua gelosia, solo per il gusto di assicurarle che non esisteva nessuno al di fuori di lei.  
"E faremo sapere a tutti che ci siamo sposati, quando sarà arrivato il momento".  
Quindi non si sarebbero sposati oggi.  
Fece risalire le mani lentamente lungo le sue gambe flessuose.  
"Non farmi aspettare troppo", la pregò. Non voleva che si trasformasse in un fidanzamento eterno. Voleva che fosse sua moglie, il prima possibile.  
Si chinò su di lui, i capelli gli sfiorarono il petto.  
"Lo faremo presto", gli mormorò all'orecchio. "Intanto possiamo... festeggiare il fidanzamento?". Oh, sì avrebbero festeggiato e a lungo, pensò sfilandole la camicia.


	28. 28

Kate si guardò ansiosamente allo specchio, lisciandosi il vestito sui fianchi con mani nervose. Si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli abilmente intrecciati, anche se non era necessario, ma aveva bisogno di tenersi impegnata. Ruotò di qualche grado sui tacchi alti – forse troppo alti – e si diede una breve occhiata indagatrice per accertarsi che l'orlo della gonna cadesse alla perfezione.

Era nella camera da letto di Castle – forse doveva iniziare a pensarla al plurale -, davanti al grande specchio a figura intera in cui era ritratta una donna all'apparenza impeccabile, ma in realtà scossa da un invisibile tremore.  
I raggi del sole si facevano strada a fatica attraverso le pesanti tende ancora tirate. Sarebbe stata un'altra giornata torrida, pensò osservando il pulviscolo obliquo che finiva ai suoi piedi. Forse non la migliore per sposarsi. Forse avrebbero dovuto aspettare l'autunno, come lei aveva proposto: non sarebbe stato magnifico celebrare il matrimonio a fine settembre, quando la luce avrebbe assunto una sfumatura più discreta e meno accecante?  
La domanda oziosa scatenò un'ondata di interrogativi, che la sommersero, acutizzando la sua ansia: il vestito era adatto? Il tessuto sarebbe sopravvissuto all'afa che da giorni imperversava in città? Doveva cambiarsi le scarpe? _Era giusto che si sposassero?_

Si premette una mano sul petto, per placare i battiti affrettati. Solo l'ultima era la domanda di cui le importava davvero e che la coglieva a tradimento nei momenti più impensati, spezzandole il respiro, da quando aveva accettato la sua proposta. Da quando, durante una cena all'aperto in una sera un po' più fresca del solito, aveva avvertito una curiosa sensazione di estraniamento che l'aveva fatta allontanare dal tavolo in cui erano seduti, come se guardasse se stessa e Castle da fuori.  
Aveva assaporato la combinazione perfetta della notte stellata, il profilo della città ai loro piedi, la mano di Castle che l'accarezzava adagio, la pienezza della loro sintonia e, senza pensarci, gli aveva detto che era pronta. Potevano sposarsi. Dovevano farlo, anzi, e molto in fretta.  
Si era messa a ridere quando l'aveva visto chiamare qualcuno per farsi portare il conto, incalzandola perché raccogliesse le sue cose per andare a cercare qualcuno che li sposasse su due piedi. Non _così_ in fretta, aveva chiarito, giocando con l'orlo della manica della sua giacca. Castle era tornato ad appoggiarsi alla sedia, un po' deluso. Le aveva proposto di ballare, per festeggiare il fatto che avesse finalmente capitolato e accettato di arrendersi all'inevitabile, ma lei aveva rifiutato affermando che, per quanto la riguardava, e per quello che ricordava dall'ultima volta che aveva ballato insieme, non garantiva di riuscire ad arrivare alla pista senza approfittare di lui. A quel punto Castle si era alzato in piedi, sbracciandosi per attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno abbastanza sveglio da farli andare via il prima possibile. Era già capitato che fossero costretti a tornare a casa in fretta e furia – sempre che riuscissero a farlo – quando le vampate di desiderio si facevano pressanti.

Avevano ballato, invece. E si erano baciati, a lungo, per cancellare il ricordo di quella volta in cui non avevano avuto il coraggio di compiere l'ultimo passo, aggiungere il tassello mancante che li avrebbe portati doveva avevano sempre dovuto essere. Castle l'aveva tenuta stretta, ormai fermi, incuranti della gente che si muoveva intorno a loro, quando lei gli aveva posto atterrita la domanda – la prima di molte volte - che aveva iniziato a martellarle dentro: "E se andasse male?".  
Con grande pazienza e comprensione Castle aveva sempre dato, da subito, la stessa risposta: "E se invece andasse bene?".  
Non era seguita una spiegazione razionale, nemmeno un lungo elenco di motivi per cui il loro matrimonio avrebbe avuto successo, dimostrandosi nel tempo un legame sano e durevole, né aveva cercato di attenuare i suoi timori, eppure Kate aveva sentito germogliare una timida fiducia nell'avvenire, solo sentendoselo ripetere nel tempo.  
A lungo andare la risposta di Castle alla sua richiesta dubbiosa si era trasformata in un'affermazione che non ammetteva repliche. "Andrà bene".  
L'aveva sentito così certo di quanto sosteneva, la dichiarazione era così definitiva da aver spazzato con forza la sua inquietudine. Non si faceva più trovare sveglia e pensierosa nel cuore della notte a chiedersi se stessero rovinando le loro vite e la loro unica possibilità di successo.  
"Quale unica possibilità, Beckett? Il nostro treno è passato più di una volta".

Glielo ripeté anche in quel momento - che sarebbe andato tutto bene -, sorprendendola silenzioso alle spalle e abbracciandola da dietro. Si sorrisero attraverso lo specchio.  
"Non dovresti vedermi vestita", lo rimproverò dandogli un colpetto alla mano appoggiata sul suo fianco.  
"Rimedio subito".  
Kate sentì il metallo freddo della zip scivolare lungo la schiena. Castle le diede un bacio lento sul collo, che le strappò un brivido. Si divincolò, anche se ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo per dedicarsi ad attività piacevoli. E la voglia.  
"No, Castle, non possiamo... distrarci. Faremo tardi".  
Castle non le diede retta e infilò una mano dentro al vestito per accarezzarle la pelle lasciata libera dalla seta in rapida ritirata. Sarebbe arrivata al suo matrimonio con un abito sgualcito, gemette tra sé.  
"Castle!", lo redarguì più duramente, sentendolo armeggiare in zone che dovevano essergli precluse, almeno in quella circostanza.  
"Perché no?".  
"Perché non è... consentito. Se ci sono queste tradizioni ci sarà un motivo, giusto?".  
Come se non le avessero già sovvertite tutte e come se a lei fosse mai importato.  
Erano perfino andati a scegliere il suo abito insieme, perché Castle aveva insistito per farlo, trascinandola in giro la mattina di un sabato in cui erano stranamente riusciti a sgusciare dal letto, e lei, presa alla sprovvista non aveva avuto a portata di mano delle valide argomentazioni da opporgli.  
Era entrata nel negozio e aveva chiesto, nervosamente, __qualcosa__ per una cerimonia. La commessa l'aveva valutata rapidamente e si era informata sul tipo di evento a cui avrebbe dovuto partecipare. Kate aveva scambiato un'occhiata con Castle – lei a disagio, lui incoraggiante – e aveva confessato che si trattava del _proprio_ matrimonio. Lei sarebbe stata la sposa. Era stata molto strano dirlo ad alta voce. Le sembrava che quelle parole si riferissero a un'altra persona.  
Castle aveva sorriso sfavillante, mentre la donna aveva dissimulato alla perfezione il proprio sbigottimento di fronte alla presenza del futuro marito – come si era affrettato a definirsi lui con orgoglio, mettendo fine alla speranza di farlo passare per un amico invadente che si era offerto di consigliarla.  
Non era stata una scelta troppo laboriosa – forse per colpa dell'imbarazzo che aveva provato per tutto il tempo, che l'aveva fatta decidere molto in fretta quali abiti tra quelli proposti avrebbe indossato nel camerino. Aveva sentito Castle chiacchierare disinvolto, facendo accorrere tutte le altre donne presenti nella boutique – e probabilmente tutto il genere femminile dell'intero pianeta.  
Aveva sbirciato dalla tenda, per capire se fosse necessario il suo intervento, ma lui si era precipitato da lei, senza degnare le altre di uno sguardo, già dimentico della loro presenza.  
Era stata una bella giornata. Erano usciti con il vestito __non__ da sposa, come aveva sottolineato Kate nel tentativo di rallentare i battiti impazziti del cuore, tenuto saldamente sottobraccio ed erano andati a zonzo per la città senza una meta, sentendosi euforici e imprudenti.

"Vorrei sentirmi sempre così", mormorò sognante con un sospiro, abbandonandosi contro di lui.  
"Mezza svestita, ma comunque riluttante a compiere i tuoi doveri coniugali? Perché se è così che intendi mantenere fede all'impegno che stai per assumerti, Beckett, non sono sicuro che...".  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Eccolo che ricominciava. Era sicura di volerlo sposare?  
"Per prima cosa, non ho ancora detto di sì. Potrei anche cambiare idea, se non rimetti tutto come l'hai trovato".  
Castle sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Hai capito che cosa intendo", tagliò corto. Non voleva indagare su cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Niente di sensato, ne era certa.  
Castle fece risalire la zip, ma prima di lasciarla andare, in modo che potessero finalmente uscire da quella casa che sembrava volerli tenere sempre per sé – cominciava a sospettare che il loft avesse delle chiare intenzioni nei loro riguardi – la fece voltare verso di lui, per baciarla sulle labbra.  
Si chiese quali fossero i motivi per cui aveva voluto resistergli, soprattutto considerando il fatto di trovarselo davanti vestito di tutto punto, con quello strano luccichio negli occhi che non riusciva a decifrare. Era per il matrimonio, o per gli intenti poco velati e ancor meno nobili che aveva nei suoi confronti? Smise di chiederselo, affondando nel suo abbraccio.

"Aspetta, Castle, aspetta".  
Kate frenò sui tacchi, costringendolo a fermarsi a sua volta. Erano davanti al portone di legno oltre il quale c'era il luogo scelto in base a un'improvvisa ispirazione – come era stato per tutto il resto -, per le loro nozze. Dovevano solo abbassare la pesante maniglia di ottone e sarebbero stati all'interno per far sì che il destino si compisse. Era così che aveva affermato Castle in uno di quei momenti retorici che gli erano consueti.  
Kate si fermò sulla soglia e gli afferrò la mano convulsamente.  
Si voltò verso di lei, preoccupato.  
"Ci hai ripensato?".  
Kate scosse la testa in un diniego.  
"Vuoi aspettare? Possiamo rimandare, farlo quando te la senti". Doveva essere nervoso anche lui. Era la prima volta che le proponeva di aspettare. Da quando aveva accettato di sposarlo non aveva fatto altro che invitarla, tra le righe, a __sbrigarsi.__  
Gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. "È che sono felice, Castle. Sono così felice che quasi ti sposerei". Lo disse con una smorfia, quasi stupita per prima dell'intensità della pura gioia che stava provando.  
"Sono felice anche io", le rispose Castle, stringendole forte la mano. "E il caso vuole che proprio dietro a questa porta ci sia qualcuno che può sposarci. Per renderci ancora più felici".  
Risero, un po' impacciati e un po' isterici, ubriachi d'amore.  
Kate abbassò la maniglia di slancio e si affrettò all'interno.  
Si girò verso di lui un'ultima volta.  
"Vieni, Castle?", lo invitò a bassa voce, ammiccando.


End file.
